Fëar Cuivië
by Fizban Pernegelf
Summary: fängt an wie ne normale RL meets ME FF, nur trifft mein mainchar NICHT auf Legolas, sondern wird von Glorfindel nach Imladris gebracht. Hinzu kommen ein paar sehr verrückte Ideen was Glory betrifft, wer er sein könnte wenn er nicht Glory aus Gondolin i
1. Prolog

Titel: Fëar Cuivië 

  
Autorin: Fizban

  
Rating: unterschiedlich, ist wohl Kapitel abhängig die meiste Zeit über würde ich schätzen PG-13  
  
Genre: Crossover (zumindest als Grundlage) ansonsten Romantic

  
Welche Crossover: Anne McCaffreys *Flug des Pegasus* (mein *Real Life*), aber auch noch eins zwei *kleinere* Andeutungen zu Osten Ard und Drachenlanze

  
Inhalt: fängt an wie eine normale *Real Life meets Mittelerde* Story, nur das meine Hauptperson NICHT auf Legolas trifft, sondern von Glorfindel nach Imladris gebracht wird. Hinzu kommen ein paar sehr verrückte Ideen was eben jenen Glorfindel betrifft, wer er sein könnte, wenn er nicht der wiedergeborene Glorfindel von Gondolin ist

  
AN: also, eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht vor die FF zu veröffentlichen, aber dank Galadriel und Arilynna wurde ich vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Eigentlich war das Schreiben an der FF für mich nur ein Ausgleich zum Mathestudium .

Sollten zu große inhaltliche bzw. zeitliche Fehler drin sein, nehmt es mir nicht zu übel, ich hab den HdR das letzte Mal vor gut 5 Jahren gelesen. 

Und falls der Titel falsch sein sollte, beschwert euch bei Galadriel, sie hats mir übersetzt, das wird übrigens das einzige Quenya in der ganzen Story bleiben, und es wird auch kein Sindarin verwendet!!!!!!!

**Prolog **

Staub wirbelte unter ihren Füßen empor als sie über den schmalen Feldweg trottete, ihr Schädel pochte. Ihr Oberteil klebte an der schweißnassen Haut. Wie sehr sehnte sie sich nach einer Dusche. Aber das würde für Serena bedeuten nach Hause zu müssen, und das war für sie einer der Orte an den sie auf keine Fall wollte. Sie wollte die besorgten Fragen ihrer Mutter nicht hören warum sie so früh heimgekommen war, was passiert war, warum sie geweint hatte. Besonders nicht da sie sich nur zu bewusst war dass die Fragen nicht wirklich ehrlich waren. Nur zu deutlich konnte sie die innere Abneigung, und Angst ihrer Mutter ihr gegenüber wahrnehmen. Nur zu deutlich waren die unausgesprochenen Gedanken sie wäre Abnorm, ein Freak. Wenigstens dachte ihre Mutter dies nur, und sprach es niemals laut aus. Wahrscheinlich war es ihr selbst nur unterschwellig bewusst. Ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie an die vergangen Stunden dachte.

Doch noch tat es zu weh, und so wandte Serena ihre Aufmerksamkeit den bedrohlichen Wolken am Horizont zu. Vorsichtig verfolgte sie die einzelnen silbrig schimmernden Luftströmungen. Die Hitze der letzen Wochen schien sich nun ein einem Gewitter entladen zu wollen. Innerlich zitternd kämpfte sie gegen ihre aufsteigende Angst. Schon als kleines Kind hatten Blitze sie dazu veranlasst sich im Keller zu verstecken. 

Jetzt hatte sie die Wahl, wollte sie vor dem Gewitter zuhause ankommen oder keine Möglichkeit haben sich zu verkriechen. Wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen als ihre Gedanken zu den Ereignissen wanderten die sie veranlasst hatten die Schule zu verlassen, oder besser zu flüchten.

Sie erinnerte sich wie sie langsam und unter äußerster Konzentration, an diesem Morgen in der Schule, die beiden Moleküle zusammen geführt hatte. Wenn es gelungen wäre so hätte dies einen großen Schritt in ihrer Forschungsarbeit bedeutet_. _Sie hätte vor ein paar Jahren nie damit gerechnet eines Tages nur aufgrund ihres Geistes zu versuchen Nanobots zu bauen. Schnell, als Serena bemerkt hatte dass ihre Gedanken abzugleiten begonnen hatten, hatte sie den geistigen Griff um die Moleküle fester gefasst.   

Behutsam hatte sie die Wasserstoffbrücken aufgebaut, als sie spürte wie ihr Körper erschauerte. Es hatte den Eindruck erweckt als hätte sie jemand in den Nacken geküsst, doch wusste sie ganz sicher, dass niemand sich in dem kleinen Glaskasten aufhalten konnte in dem sie gearbeitet hatte. 

Doch als sie sich wieder auf die delikate Arbeit hatte konzentrieren wollen, war ein Gefühl in ihr aufgestiegen als würde jemand über ihre Hüfte streichen, und ganz langsam mit der Hand höher wandern. Sie hatte sich noch gewundert was diese verwirrenden Reaktionen ausgelöst hatte, welche aber auch nicht unangenehm gewesen waren, sodass sie sich erst einmal nicht wehrte.

Ihr Körper hatte begonnen sich zu entspannen, genauso wie ihr Geist seine Barrieren gesenkt hatte. Dies hatte sich jedoch als schwerer Fehler erwiesen. In dem Moment in dem sie ihre Abwehr hatte schwinden lassen, war sie einer anderen Präsenz gewahr geworden. Nun hatte sich der  andere Geist nicht mehr verborgen. 

Lüsterne Gedanken hatten ihren Geist durchspült, Bilder davon wie jemand sie innig Küsste, ihr die Kleider vom Leib gerissen wurden, die Schenkel auseinander gezwängt. 

Kalte Angst, aber auch Wut waren in ihr emporgelodert und sie hatte ihre Aufmerksam auf die stoffliche Ebene gezwungen, weg von den verstörenden Bildern. Der Andere jedoch hatte versucht weiterhin Kontakt zu ihren Gedanken zu halten, ihr seinen Willen aufzuzwingen.

Verzweifelt hatte sie sich um die Kontrolle über ihre Wahrnehmung bemüht, wollte die Bilder aus ihrem Bewusstsein verbannen. 

Später würde sie nie wieder sagen können wie lange sie sich gewehrt hatte, bis sie plötzlich einen kurzen Blick außerhalb der Kammer auf eine ihr vertraute Person erhaschen konnte. 

Wut war erneut in ihr aufgeflackert, eine kaum zu bändigende, von tief innen kommende Verachtung. Wie Feuer war es durch ihre Adern gerauscht, hatte ihren Geist überrollt, den dünnen Faden des Kontakts entlang und hatte den Eindringling überschwemmt.

Nur langsam war der Groll verflogen, und als sie wieder klar hatte denken können standen einige Mitschüler um ihren Peiniger, besorgte Worte murmelnd. Serena war vollständig ignoriert worden, bis sie sich kurz bewegt hatte, und eine der Schülerinnen aufmerksam auf sie wurde. 

Kalte, arrogante Augen hatten in die Ihren geblickt,

„Was hast du verrückte getan? Du hättest ihn umbringen können." Gefährlich leise hatte ihre Stimme geklungen als sie auf den Bewusstlosen zeigte. Ein kleines Rinnsal Blut war an seinem Kinn entlang geflossen.

„Verschwinde von hier du Freak. Du magst ja schnell gelernt haben deine Fähigkeiten anzuwenden, aber anscheinend hast du dich nicht unter Kontrolle. Und das ist ja bekanntlich das wichtigste. Weißt du, du gehörst einfach nicht hierher."

Jedes Wort hatte Serenas Innerstes getroffen. Ihr war nur zu bewusst gewesen das sie sich nicht würde wehren brauchen, es war den anderen egal warum sie so reagiert hatte. Sie hatten schon immer versucht sie zu verletzen, vielleicht waren sie sogar beteiligt gewesen. Und in diesem Augenblick hatte keiner mehr seine Verachtung und Abscheu verborgen.

Zitternd hatte Serena auf die Anderen gestarrt, den Blicken und Gefühlen so lange stand gehalten wie sie konnte, bis sie innerlich zusammen gebrochen war, ihr Notebook gegriffen hatte und aus dem Raum, aus der Schule gerannt war.

Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, und Serena musste kurz innehalten. Unfähig eine weiteren Schritt zu tun stand sie auf dem Weg, den Blick zum Himmel erhoben und ihr Herz schrie danach fortzulaufen, weit weg, sodass sie niemandem den sie kannte begegnen musste. 

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt und ihre Gedanken geordnet hatte hingen die Wolken schon dunkel und bedrohlich über ihr, es wurde immer schwüler und sie sah wie die Luftströmungen unruhiger wurden. Die Kopfschmerzen waren nicht vergangen und ihr war bewusst dass sie erst besser werden würden wenn alles vorüber war. Eine starke Wetterfühligkeit war nicht immer angenehm. 

_*Auch ruft sie Neid hervor, wenn man nicht nur über diese verfügt*_ dachte sie zynisch.

In der Ferne zuckten bereits Blitze zwischen den Wolken und Serena war sich nur zu deutlich bewusst wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. 

Sie hatte sich doch dazu entschieden nach Hause zu gehen, ihr blieb ja nicht viel anderes übrig.

Ihr Haus lag ein wenig abseits und zurückgezogen, da Serenas Eltern vermeiden wollten das sie zu sehr Gesprächsthema der Gegend wurde. Sie meinten Serenas metallisch graue Augen und die schneeweißen Haare würden zu auffällig aussehen. Kurz loderte Wut in ihr auf, während sie daran dachte wie ihre Eltern oftmals versuchten ihre Andersartigkeit einfach zu übersehen.

Auch wenn sie schon lange die staubigen Wege entlanggelaufen war, würde sie noch ein ganzes Stück brauchen. 

Es war klar dass es ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit werden würde, und so beeilte Serena sich. 

Nur wenige hundert Meter vor der Auffahrt prasselten die ersten Tropfen hinab und die ersten Blitze zuckten ganz in der Nähe. Vor Panik wie gelähmt stand sie einfach nur da und konnte sich nicht von der Stelle rühren, zu mächtig war ihre Angst vor Gewittern, bis ein Donnerknall sie aus der Starre riss. Ohne den geringsten Funken Verstand rannte sie unter den nächsten Baum und kauerte sich darunter zusammen und hoffte es würde bald vorüber sein, obwohl sie ganz genau sah dass es erst noch schlimmer werden würde.

Immer mehr Blitze und Donnerschläge zischten durch die aufgeladene Luft. Serena versuchte all das auszublenden, ihr jagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Es fühlte sich an als wollte es gleich zerspringen. Immer näher kroch sie an den Baumstamm bis sie schließlich die raue Rinde am Rücken fühlte. Genau in diesem Augenblick schlug ein Blitz krachend ein. Hitze durchflutete ihr Gehirn, Panik überwältigte sie. 

Danach war nur noch Schwärze.

~ TBC ~

Bitte sagt mir, wie es Euch gefallen hat. 


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Leises Vogelgezwitscher drang in ihr Bewusstsein als Serena erwachte. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und sie versuchte vorsichtig die Augen zu öffnen. Schnell überlegte sie es sich wieder anders als sie das Gefühl hatte dass das helle Licht ihr den Schädel zu spalten schien.

Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte sie Ordnung in den Wirrwarr in ihrem Kopf zu bringen, versuchte krampfhaft sich zu entsinnen was passiert war. Es war anstrengend die verschwommenen Bilder zu sortieren, sie richtig zu interpretieren.

Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen wieder, doch bevor sie sich damit näher befassen konnte versuchte sie erst einmal mit ihren übrigen Sinnen die Umgebung zu erkunden.

Serena stellt fest dass sie auf frischem Gras lag, ihre Notebooktasche daneben. Ein angenehmer Wind strich über ihr Gesicht und es roch nach Lavendel. Etwas beunruhigte sie dennoch, nur konnte sie nicht sagen was es war, die Kopfschmerzen ließen sie nicht klar denken.

Daher versuchte Serena ihre geistigen Fühler auszustrecken, wofür sie mit noch höllischeren Schmerzen belohnt wurde.

_*okay lassen wir das!* _

Als sie die Augen öffnete, diesmal aber langsamer, wurde ihr mit einem Mal klar was sie die ganze Zeit gestört hatte. 

Das frische Gras… sie sah hinab, überall grün obwohl der Sommer doch so heiß gewesen war. Erschrocken blickte sie weiter und erstarrte: Dies hier war nicht ihr Zuhause, hier war kein Haus, keine Strasse, nichts, nur Wald und Wiese.

_*Wie kann das sein?* _

Erneut begann Panik sich in ihr zu regen. Was war nur geschehen? Wie war sie hierher gekommen? Und wo war "hier" überhaupt? 

Allmählich begann sich in ihren Geist zu schleichen… Sie musste sich teleportiert haben. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wäre ihr das gelungen. Und dies, obwohl sie doch eigentlich nicht einmal kleinere Gegenstände geistig transportieren konnte. 

„Der Blitz. Oh mein Gott das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

„Was kann doch nicht wahr sein?"

Entsetzt blickte Serena auf: vor ihr standen 3 hochgewachsene Männer. Zwei zielten mit Pfeil und Bogen auf sie, der Dritte musterte sie interessiert mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Zuerst war sie zu schockiert um zu reagieren. Als sie jedoch keine Anstalten machten irgendetwas zu unternehmen, betrachtete sie sie näher und begann schallend zu lachen.

Alle drei schienen sie einem Fantasy - Cosplay entlaufen zu sein, sie trugen einfache grüne Gewänder und hatten sich sogar spitze Ohren angeklebt.

„Wow, die habt ihr ja super hinbekommen", sagte sie bewundernd, rappelte sich auf und ging ohne auf die auf sie gerichteten Pfeile zu achten auf den jetzt eher verdutzt dreinblickenden Dritten zu. Vor ihm blieb sie stehen und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, war er doch einiges größer als sie.

„Wie habt ihr das denn so makellos geschafft?" fragend griff sie an eines seiner Ohren und zog daran. 

„Autsch!" keuchte der Mann und schlug ihr Hand beiseite. 

„Die sind ja echt", entfuhr es ihr, dann drehte sich alles.

„Ah wie ich sehe kommt Ihr wieder zu Euch." war das Erste was sie wahrnahm als sie kurze Zeit später wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Leider klang es nicht sonderlich freundlich. Schuldbewusst blickte sie zu dem Mann, der neben ihr kniete und nahm ihn nun wirklich wahr. Er hatte langes, helles Haar, wie schimmerndes Gold, silbergraue Augen und wirkte sehr graziös. Trotzdem wollte sie sich nicht eingestehen was er war. Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu den Ohrspitzen und blieb daran haften.

„Es kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ich muss halluzinieren."

„Verzeiht mir wenn ich Euch enttäuschen muss, aber ich bin fest davon überzeugt sehr real zu sein. Und nun erklärt mir bitte warum Ihr hier auf dem Grund und Boden meines Herren seid, warum Ihr meint an meinem Ohr ziehen zu müssen, und vor allem wer Ihr seid." 

Streng und fordernd blickte er in ihre Augen. 

Zu gern hätte Serena jetzt seine Emotionen gelesen aber die Kopfschmerzen blockierten ihre ‚Kräfte' noch immer. 

Um nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten erzählte sie ihm von dem Gewitter, und auch von ihrer Panik vor Blitzen. Zuerst stockend, die richtigen Worte suchend, doch bald immer flüssiger.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann Euch nicht erklären warum ich hier bin, ich weiß ja nicht einmal _wo_ ich bin." Entschuldigend lächelte sie ihn an, doch er reagierte nicht. Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Ungewollt drang die Erkenntnis in ihren Geist dass er immer noch auf Antworten wartete. 

„Und an euren Ohren habe ich gezogen weil ich dachte sie wären nicht echt, sondern nur aufgeklebt…" Zu spät viel ihr auf wie blöd diese Erklärung klingen musste. Errötend brach sie ab und hielt ihre Hände vors Gesicht als ihr Zuhörer nun anfing schallend zu lachen.

„Aufgeklebt? Das ist das Beste was ich seid Jahrhunderten gehört habe von einer Frau." Er wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Jetzt werde ich auch noch für einen Scharlatan gehalten, aber glaubt mir ich bin ein echter Elb."

„Ja natürlich, hätte ich mir gleich denken müssen. Passiert mir ständig dass ich plötzlich vor irgendwelchen Phantasiegeschöpfen stehe. Verzeiht meine unangemessen Reaktion."

_*Verdammt*_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf _*Dass du nie dein vorlautes Mundwerk im Zaum hast*_ Doch ihr Gegenüber ignorierte die Bemerkung einfach, bis auf ein kurzes Heben seiner sanft geschwungenen Augenbrauen.   

Er war ihr ein Rätsel, so ausgeglichen und ruhig, aber gefährlich wachsam. Sie wusste eine falsche Bewegung und er wäre weniger freundlich.

Hinter ihrer Stirn begann es wieder stärker zu pochen, also versuchte sie so schnell wie möglich diese Unterhaltung zu beenden: „Bevor Ihr noch einmal fragt, mein Name ist Serena, aber wie ich hierher gelangt bin weiß ich wirklich nicht. Ich hoffe Ihr besitzt die Freundlichkeit Euch auch Vorzustellen und würdet mir danach etwas Ruhe gönnen."

Er runzelte die Stirn und schien kurz zu überlegen.

„Mein Name ist Glorfindel, und ich werde Euch zum Hause des Herrn Elrond führen. Dort könnt Ihr ruhen."

Elegant erhob er sich und bot ihr die Hand zur Hilfe. Wohlwissentlich das es unhöflich war stand Serena alleine auf. Ihr waren Berührungen von anderen unangenehm, weil diese ihre Gefühle nicht abschotten konnten und sie somit auf sie übertrugen.

Glorfindel schritt voran und vorsichtig folgte sie ihm. Er brauchte sich nicht zu sorgen dass sie versuchen würde zu verschwinden, dafür hatte er seine beiden Begleiter die sie sehr wachsam im Auge behielten. Außerdem war Serena immer noch schwach auf den Beinen und versuchte das eben Erfahrene zu verarbeiten. Der Name Elrond war ihr ganz und gar nicht fremd, und allmählich schlich sich die Erkenntniss um ihren Aufenthaltsort in ihr Bewusstsein. 

_*Da sollte ich wohl wirklich in Mittelerde sein, aber wie? Und wieso existierte diese Welt wirklich? Und selbst wenn sie existierte wie haben wir davon erfahren sodass Tolkien Geschichten  darüber schreiben konnte?* _

Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf und sie begann wieder zu taumeln. 

Schnell war Glorfindel neben ihr, ergriff ihren Arm und hielt sie fest. Erst wollte sie ihn von sich stoßen aber als sie merkte dass die Kopfschmerzen noch immer ihre Empathie unterdrückten ließ sie ihn gewähren. 

Dankbar lächelte Serena zu ihrem Helfer hoch, zu mehr hatte sie nicht die Kraft. Ihr war bewusst dass sie sehr erschöpft war. Egal wie sie hierher gekommen war, es hatte viel Kraft gekostet.

Kurze Zeit später hielten sie an. Die beiden bewaffneten Elben banden drei Pferde los. Es waren die Schönsten die Serena je gesehen hatte. Besonders angetan hatte es ihr der große weiße Hengst auf den Glorfindel sie jetzt zuschob. 

„Ich hoffe es macht Euch nichts aus mit mir auf Asfaloth zu reiten?" fragte er höflich. Den Kopf schüttelnd hielt sie dem Hengst die Hand hin, sodass er daran schnuppern konnte. Seine Barthaare kitzelten auf ihrer Handfläche.

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung er ist wirklich ein bezauberndes Tier. Nur glaube ich es nicht das ich noch die Kraft habe von alleine aufzusitzen."

Rücksichtsvoll griff Glorfindel ihr unter die Arme und hob sie hoch als wöge sie nicht mehr als ein Feder. Kurz darauf spürte sie wie er hinter ihr aufsaß und die Zügel ergriff.

Durch den ruhige Gangart des Pferdes schlief sie kurze Zeit später ein.

~ TBC ~


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Als Serena erwachte waren die Kopfschmerzen wie hinfort gespült. Sie lag in einem großen, weichen Bett, dessen Rahmen reich mit Blumenschnitzereien verziert war. Solche Handwerkskunst war schwerlich zu übertreffen. Staunend fuhren ihre Fingerspitzen über die filigranen Formen, und sie sah sich weiter um. Das Bett stand in einem geräumigen, aber spärlich eingerichteten Zimmer. Bis auf zwei Türen, einem Balkon und einer kleinen Sitzecke war nichts weiter vorhanden als ein Schrank und ein Nachttisch, auf dem eine Duftlampe stand.

Ganz langsam begann sie zu akzeptieren was geschehen war. Sie fühlte sich ähnlich wie an dem Tag, als ein paar Wissenschaftler sie und ihre Eltern über ihren Gaben unterrichteten.

Nur hatte sie damals länger gebraucht, die Nachricht sie sollte ein Freak sein zu verarbeiten - ein mutiertes Wesen. Das einzige, was ihr damals geholfen hatte, war das Wissen, dass sie nicht die einzige war.

Dennoch war es sehr schwer gewesen. 

Sie hatte oft davon geträumt ihrer Welt zu entfliehen, aber dies nie zu hoffen gewagt. Nun, vielleicht würde sie ja hier ihr Glück finden.

Voller Hoffnung legte sie sich wieder zurück in die Kissen.

Kurze Zeit später fiel ihr auf, dass ihre Kleidung auf einem Stuhl der Sitzecke gewaschen und säuberliche gefaltet lag. Der Laptop befand obenauf. Sie musste wirklich lange geschlafen haben, ging es ihr durch den Sinn. 

Errötend dachte sie daran dass ihr die Kleidung auch jemand ausgezogen haben musste…

_‚Hoffentlich war es nicht dieser unterkühlte Elb gewesen.' _

Kopfschüttelnd ob der Gedanken schlüpfte sie aus den Laken, und trat auf den Balkon, nachdem sie eines der Betttücher um die Schultern geschlungen hatte. Seltsam entspannt ließ sie ihren Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. Große Rasenflächen erstreckten sich bis zum Waldrand. Zwischendurch schlängelten sich mit weißen Steinen angelegte Wege und fröhlich plätschernde Wasserläufe. Einige wenige Nebelschwaden schwebten zwischen den Bäumen und Blumenbeete umher, während die strahlende Morgensonne die Landschaft in ein goldenes Licht tauchte. 

Von den blühenden Rosenranken an ihrem Balkon wehte, getragen von der warmen Fürhsommerluft, ein betörender Duft zu ihr.   

Um einen noch besseren Eindruck ihrer Umgebung zu bekommen, versuchte sie ihre geistigen ‚Fühler' auszuschrecken. Diesmal hinderten sie keine Kopfschmerzen. Vor der Tür stand ein männlicher Elb. Serena konnte zwar seine Gegenwart spüren, aber er schien sich nicht sonderlich für das Mädchen in dem Zimmer zu interessieren. 

Vorsichtig tastete sie sich weiter vor.

Es herrschte nur mäßiger Betrieb in der näheren Umgebung und die meisten Gefühle, die Serena wahrnahm, waren unbeschwert und heiter. Ein kurzer Blick über die Gärten zeigte ihr einige Elbenmaiden, die lachend und scherzend Wäsche aufhängten. Zwei weitere waren auf einem der vielen kleinen Balkone damit beschäftigt diesen zu fegen. 

Plötzlich wurde Serena auf zwei Gestalten aufmerksam die sich zielstrebig ihrem Zimmer näherten. Einer von beiden schien neugierig, der andere eher angespannt und irgendwie vertraut, doch durch die Astralsicht, über die vermutlich jeder verfügte, der entweder empathisch, telepathisch der telekinetisch aktiv war, konnte sie ihn nicht genau erkennen.

So zog sie ihre Gedanken in ihren Körper zurück, trat wieder in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder, das Bettlaken vorsichtig um sich geschlungen. Lange brauchte sie nicht zu warten, bis es an der Tür leise und höflich klopfte.

„Herein, ich bin wach", rief sie.

Daraufhin öffnete sich die Tür und zwei Männer traten ein. Jetzt wurde ihr klar, warum ihr der eine der beiden vertraut vorgekommen war. Es war der Elb, der sie aufgelesen hatte.

Der andere war auch groß und schlank und von dieser überirdischen Erhabenheit gezeichnet. Nur war sein Haar dunkel, und seine grauen Augen leuchteten, als würden sich die Sterne darin spiegeln. Lange starrte den sie Mann an und langsam dämmerte ihr, wen sie vor sich hatte.

„Verzeiht, wenn ich mich irre, aber seid Ihr Elrond von Bruchtal?"

Nickend setze er sich auf einen Stuhl und musterte Serena still. Errötend zog sie die Decke noch enger um sich. Sein intensiver Blick machte sie nervös.

Glorfindel stellte sich hinter den Herrn von Bruchtal. Er war innerlich sehr angespannt. Auch wenn nichts an seiner Haltung darauf hindeutete, spürte Serena es, als wäre es ihre eigene Anspannung. Wie schon oft wünschte sie sich, in der Telepathie mehr Talent zu besitzen.

Sich räuspernd zog Elrond Serenas Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

„Ich hoffe Ihr habt euch erholt. Glorfindel berichtete mir, was Ihr ihm erzähltet über Eure Ankunft hier, aber ich möchte selbst hören wieso Ihr hier seid und wie Ihr hierher gekommen seid. Aus Eurer andersartigen Kleidung schließe ich, dass Ihr von weit herkommt. Bitte erzählt es mir."

Sehr deutlich konnte Serena nun seine Neugier spüren. Tief durchatmend beschloss sie, dem Elben alles zu erzählen, was sie wusste.

„Ich werde Euch alles sagen was ich weiß, aber nur Euch. Ich bitte Euch, schickt Glorfindel hinaus, ich fühle mich unwohl in seiner Gegenwart."

Glorfindel sog scharf die Luft ein. Er strahlte Bestürzung und Unmut aus. Schon wollte er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als Elrond ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab, er solle den Raum verlassen. Äußerlich völlig ruhig drehte der Elb sich um, doch als er hinausging konnte Serena seine Wut spüren.

Serena fing darauf an zu erzählen, erst stockend doch mit der Zeit immer flüssiger.

„Ihr habt Recht. Ich komme von weither, um genau zu sein, ich bin nicht aus dieser Welt. Gestern Morgen auf dem Weg zur Schule wurde ich von einem Gewitter überrascht. Dabei wurde ich von einem Blitz getroffen.

Nun muss ich sagen, ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Ich habe einen Genfehler, der mich in die Lage versetzt Psi anzuwenden."

Aus Elronds verständnislosem Blick schloss Serena das ihm ‚Genfehler' wohl nichts sagte. Also musste sie einen anderen Weg finden ihm dies zu erklären.

„Hmm, wie erkläre ich dies am besten? Seit Geburt bin ich mit einem Makel behaftet, daher auch die weißen Haare. Auf jeden Fall kann ich dank dieses Makels Dinge mit meinen Gaben beeinflussen, und ich kann die Gefühle anderer wahrnehmen. Ich werde euch ein Beispiel geben."

Serena wartete kurz ob Elrond dazu etwas zu sagen hatte, er nickte ihr jedoch nur zu.

„Seht auf die Duftlampe."

Um einen Gegenstand in der Form zu verändern brauch es nicht viel Arbeit, so ließ Serena die Lampe langsam auseinander schmelzen und setze sie dann zu seinem Kerzenhalter wieder zusammen.

Elrond schien erstaunt

„Selbst  in meinem Volk sind solche Gaben sehr selten, und dann nur unter Jahren langer Disziplin auszubilden. Wie macht Ihr das?"

„Puh, das ist schwierig zu beschreiben. Ich nehme einfach die Struktur der Dinge war und kann sie verändern, aber ehrlich gesagt, wie es genau funktioniert, weiß auch ich nicht."

Sie konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. 

„Nun dazu, wie ich hierher gekommen bin. Ich vermute, dass in dem Moment, in dem mich der Blitz traf, sich diese Kräfte verselbstständigten und mich durch Raum und Zeit schleuderten. Genau kann ich das natürlich nicht sagen, dafür habe ich erstens zu wenig Erfahrung und zweitens war in meiner Heimat auch nicht hinreichend geklärt, ob es parallele Universen oder ähnliches gibt."

Lange schwieg Elrond, dachte über das soeben gehörte nach. 

„Und was gedenkt Ihr nun zu tun, Serena? Ihr gehört nicht in diese Welt, Ihr kennt sie nicht im Geringsten, aber ich glaube Ihr wisst nicht wie Ihr zurück könnt?"

Niedergeschlagen sah Serena auf ihre Hände. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft. In ihr begann sich eine Entscheidung zu festigen, die ihr wie die einzig logische Konsequenz aus dieser schicksalhaften Reise schien. 

„Doch, ich kenne diese Welt, zumindest ein wenig. In meiner Welt gab es mehrere Bücher darüber, aber es waren nur Geschichten. Ich habe sogar ein wenig Elbisch gelernt, Sindarin um genau zu sein."

Elrond war überrascht, konnte aber nichts dazu sagen, denn sie war schon dabei weiter zu sprechen.

„Aber Ihr habt Recht mit dem, was Ihr sagt. Ich weiß nicht wie ich zurück kann. Ist das so wichtig? Muss ich zurück?"

Traurig hob Serena ihren Blick. Elrond konnte ihr nicht lange standhalten. Zu groß war das Leid, welches er sah.

„Wisst Ihr, zuhause war ich nie glücklich, ich war abnorm, ein Freak, ein Monster. Gebt mir die Chance hier mein Glück zu finden."

~ TBC ~

A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist mir echt schwer gefallen, also bitte sagt mir, ob es euch gefallen hat. Und ich habe sicherlich einige in den Wahnsinn getrieben wegen Korrekturmaßnahmen *eg*

*zwinker zu Leandra*


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Der Herr von Bruchtal war sich nicht sicher wie er reagieren sollte. Aber er konnte sich ihrer Bitte nicht verschließen. Oder doch? Seufzend stand er auf, und trat auf den Balkon.

Serena beobachteten den Elbenfürsten unruhig. Wie würde er entscheiden? Doch lange bekam sie keine Antwort, sondern konnte nur auf Elronds Rücken starren, der anscheinend ganz in Gedanken versunken war. Sie wollte schon etwas sagen als er sich endlich umdrehte und würdevoll wieder vor ihr Platz nahm.

„Ich sehe dass Euer Herz daran hängt hier zu bleiben, von daher werde ich Euch Euer Anliegen vorerst nicht verweigern. Ich gebe Euch einige Zeit Euch hier einzugewöhnen. Und wenn gegen Ende des Jahres mein erster Ratgeber wieder aus Lothlorien zurück ist, werden er und ich darüber entscheiden ob Ihr endgültig hier bleiben könnt. Sofern Ihr es bis dahin noch möchtet." Serena wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, doch Elrond sprach weiter bevor sie überhaupt reagieren konnte. 

„Da Ihr in etwas ein halbes Jahr in meinem Haushalt verweilen werdet, gibt es irgendetwas mit dem ich Euch beschäftigen kann?"

Er war überrascht über die Promptheit der Antwort.

„Ja, es gibt etwas. Meine Empathie hilft mir im Umgang mit Tieren, da ich nicht nur empfange sonder auch senden kann. Ich habe mich schon zu Hause mit dem Einbrechen von Pferden beschäftigt. Es gehörte zur Ausbildung, da Pferde intelligenter sind als Hunde oder Katzen.

Aber um eines möchte ich euch bitten: erzählt niemandem etwas von meinen Gaben."

Schweigend erhob sich Elrond. An der Tür dreht er sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

„Ich werde Euch jemanden vorbeischicken der Euch alles zeigt insbesondere die Ställe. Und danach werde Ihr bei einem Schneider vorbeischauen, Eure Kleidung ist nicht geeignet für den Umgang mit Pferden."

Mit diesen Worten verlies Elrond das Zimmer.

Als er gegangen war lies Serena sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Sie war Glücklich. Doch nicht lange genoss sie dieses Gefühl. Sie kletterte aus dem Bett, und hoffte dass hinter der zweiten Tür ein Bad zu finden wäre. Ihre Hoffnungen wurden nicht enttäuscht.

Nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche warf sie einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Sie hatte sich optisch nicht verändert. Noch immer das gleiche Weiße Haar das sich in winzigen Löckchen um ihr Gesicht kringelte, die kalten Katzenaugen und der knabenhafte Körper.

Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Jeans und das kurze Oberteil.  

Sie war gerade dabei die Hose zu schließen als es erneut klopfte. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Fühler aus. Es war Glorfindel der mürrisch vor der Tür stand. Serena griff flink nach ihren Schuhen und eilte zur Tür.

„Seid mir gegrüßt Glorfindel, es tut mir Leid das ich vorhin so grob zu Euch war aber ich…"

Stockend brach sie ab. Was konnte sie schon zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen ohne zuviel zu verraten. Dich bevor sie weiterreden konnte hatte der Elb schon das Wort ergriffen:

„Macht Euch darum keine Gedanken. Elrond bat mich Euch herumzuführen, wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet."

Serena war nur zu deutlich bewusst das Glorfindel trotz ihrer Worte verärgert war. 

_*Na das kann ja heiter werden, den ganzen Nachmittag mit einem mürrischen Elb zu verbringen*_ ging es ihr durch den Kopf als sie neben ihm einher schritt. 

Während sie durch die Gänge eilten versuchte Serena seine Wut ein wenig abzumildern indem sie ihm ganz vorsichtig einen geistigen *Stups* gab, Woraufhin er sich etwas entspannte.

Er zeigte ihr wo die Küche zu finden war, ein großer gut eingerichteter Raum, der eine wunderbar einladende Atmosphäre versprühte. Im ersten Moment in dem sie die Küche betrat fühlte sie sich darin wohl. Zwei Elben standen vor einer Schüssel und warteten anscheinend darauf dass der Brotteig fertig wurde. 

Als nächstes war der Speisesaal an der Reihe, ein großer Saal mit vielen Tischen und Stühlen.

„Ihr könnt euch überall wo Platz ist niederlassen, es gibt keine feste Sitzordnung, nur zu offiziellen Anlässen." verriet ihr der Elb.

„Nach Bibliothek ist diese Halle hier der wichtigste Raum in Imladris. Die Halle des Feuers." Glorfindel öffnete eine große Tür in eine Halle mit wunderschönen Verziehrungen an Wänden und Decke. Große Fensterbögen führten auf eine Terrasse und überall waren kleine Sitzmöglichkeiten. Staunend ging Serena durch den Saal voller Bewunderung für die Schönheit der Handwerkskunst, aber auch der Blick von der Terrasse war Atemberaubend. Man konnte über die ganze Schönheit Bruchtals blicken. Das liebliche Tal erstreckte sich unter Serenas Blick und sie seufzte verzaubert.

„Es ist wunderschön hier, schöner als ich es mir in meinem kühnsten Träumen auch nur vorzustellen vermochte. Ich glaube ich könnte ewig hier stehen und diesen Blick genießen. Danke Glorfindel, dass Ihr mich hierher gebracht habt!"

Glorfindel blickte Serena überrascht an und seine Wut löste sich in Rauch auf, bei einer solchen Freude konnte man dem Mädchen nicht böse sein. 

„Ich glaube mein Pferd gestern hat Euch sehr gefallen, wollt Ihr mit mir zu den Ställen?"

Er bot ihr den Arm, lachend hakte sich Serena unter. Sie war froh zu spüren dass seine Wut verflogen war, es konnte also doch noch ein schöner Nachmittag werden. Was sie jedoch sehr positiv überraschte war, das er seine Gefühle sehr gut abschottete. Kaum etwas ging auf sie über, sogar durch den körperlichen Kontakt.

„Ja gerne, aber hat Euch Elrond nicht erzählt dass ich mit den Pferden arbeiten möchte?" Dies schien den Elb zu überraschen. 

„Nein er hat dies nicht erwähnt, ich hoffe es stört Euch nicht dann des Öfteren mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten? Weil dies ursprünglich eines der Dinge war die ich hier übernommen habe. Habt Ihr Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet?" Wieder war Glorfindel angespannt. Serena überlegte sich schon ob sie es nicht lieber sein ließ als mit diesem schwierigen Elb zusammenzuarbeiten. Aber sie liebte Pferde und sie glaubte dass sie ihn notfalls beruhigen konnte, auch wenn es bei einem Elben wahrscheinlich schwieriger werden würde als bei einem Pferd. 

„Ja, es gehörte zu meiner Ausbildung. Obwohl ich es nicht sehr lange und intensiv betrieben habe, meinten meine Lehrer ich hätte Talent. Aber das werdet Ihr selbst entscheiden müssen ob sie Recht haben. Und mit Euch zusammenzuarbeiten dürfte nicht schwieriger werden als einen Berg davon zu überzeugen dass er doch eigentlich ein Grashalm ist." 

Glorfindel hatte ein schönes Lachen stellte sie fest. Es kam von tief innen und breitete sich durch seinen ganzen Körper aus, ließ ihn richtiggehend erstrahlen. 

Noch immer leise vor sich hinlachend führte der Elb Serena zu den näheren Weiden und den Ställen. Sie waren geräumig und dufteten nach Heu. Serena bewunderte die Pferde, bis Glorfindel sie am Arm berührte.

„Kommt mit nach draußen, Ihr habt ja noch kein Reittier. Auf den Weiden stehen die noch nicht eingebrochenen, Ihr sollt dort eines wählen."

Aufgeregt folgte sie dem Elben. Er führte sie zu einer Koppel auf der bestimmt fünfzig oder mehr Pferde standen. Glorfindel beobachtete wie Serena an den Zaun trat und mit großen Augen die Tiere bewunderte, er konnte ihre Aufregung förmlich spüren. Was sie dann jedoch tat verwunderte ihn. 

Serena schloss die Augen und streckte die linke Hand aus. Was Glorfindel nicht wissen konnte war dass sie in diesem Moment eine mentale Botschaft an die Tiere sandte. Sie bat die Tiere zu ihr zu kommen, von ihnen erwählt zu werden. 

Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug hatte keines der Tiere sich gerührt und es wollte sich schon Enttäuschung in ihr Herz stehlen, als eine etwas kleinere graue Stute auf sie zukam und an ihrer Hand schnupperte. 

„Ich glaube ich habe mich entschieden." Lächelnd blickte sie auf das schöne Geschöpf und kraulte ihre Nase. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus mit dem ebenmäßig grauem Fell, dem pechschwarzen Schweif und der Mähne in dem gleichen schwarz. 

„Ausgerechnet dieser Wildfang? Es ist Eure Entscheidung. Wie wollt Ihr sie nennen?" Nun war es an Glorfindel Serena erstaunt zu mustern. Was hatte sie soeben getan? 

Serena nahm seine Neugier war, daran hätte sie früher denken müssen, doch jetzt war es zu spät sie hoffte einfach das er die Höflichkeit besaß sie nicht darauf anzusprechen. Ihre Hoffnung sollte so schnell nicht enttäuscht werden. Glorfindel schwieg.

„Sie hat also noch gar keinen Namen? Nun dann werde ich sie Aditu nennen! Wie findest du den Namen kleine Aditu?" Die Stute warf den Kopf in den Nacken und wieherte.

„Kaninchen also, ich glaube der Name gefällt ihr." Respektvoll betrachtete Glorfindel Serena. Er hätte nicht gedacht dass sie so schnell und sicher einen Namen für das Tier wählen würde, mit dem sich die Stute einverstanden erklärte. 

Erstaunt blickte Serena zu dem Elben hoch. Ihr war klar, dass etwas das er gesagt hatte nicht in Ordnung war, aber sie konnte nicht genau sagen was es war. So sehr sie sich auch das Hirn zermarterte sie kam nicht darauf. Soviel also zu dem hervorragenden Gedächtnis, über das sie angeblich verfügen sollte.

„Nun habt Ihr die Chance zu beweisen dass Eure Lehrer sich nicht in euch getäuscht haben. Dort ist Zaumzeug, versucht Eure Stute daran zu gewöhnen." Glorfindel wies auf eine kleine Hütte die am Rande der großen Weide stand. Jetzt würde sich zeigen ob das Mädchen wirklich nicht übertrieben hatte, und ob das eben nicht doch nur Zufall war.

Langsam wurde Sie doch nervös, sie wusste zwar dass sie ein gewöhnliches Pferd ruhig halten konnte, aber diese hier waren keine gewöhnlichen Tiere. Zudem hatte sie bisher nur mit solchen gearbeitet die die erste Eingewöhnung schon hinter sich hatten. Zögernd ging sie auf die Hütte zu, sie konnte Glorfindels Erwartung fast schon riechen, wollte er dass sie versagte? Innen sah sie sich nur kurz um, an allen Wänden hingen geflochtene Halfter, einfache Ledersättel und Laufleinen, und nahm dann eines der Halfter. 

Neugierig war Aditu ihnen am Zaun entlang gefolgt und trottete nun auf Serena zu um das Halfter in ihrer Hand zu beschnuppern. Es wirkte als würde das Tier langsam verstehen was Serena vorhatte, denn es wich erst einmal zwei Schritte zurück. 

Behutsam sandte Serena beruhigende Gefühle auf, bis sie merkte das Aditu sich entspannte. Möglichst leise bewegte sie sich auf sie zu und begann ihre Nase zu kraulen.

Schweigend beobachtete Glorfindel das stumme Zwiegespräch zwischen Pferd und zukünftiger Herrin. Erstaunt sah er wie sich das Tier kraulen ließ und dann auch noch zuließ das Serena ihr das Halfter über den Kopf zog. Triumphierend drehte das Mädchen sich zu dem Elben um, aber ohne die geistige Verbindung zu Aditu zu lockern. 

„Seht Ihr, ich habe es geschafft."

„Nun gut ich werde mich jetzt wohl kaum noch gegen Euren Wunsch wehren können nachdem Ihr Euer Geschick unter Beweis gestellt habt. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit." 

Anerkennend streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen welche sie lächelnd ergriff.

„Aber nur unter einer Bedingung: hört endlich auf mit diesem ‚Ihr' und ‚Euch', ich bin das nicht gewohnt und es ist mir unangenehm, ich bin einfach nur Serena."

Sie hoffte dass er nicht durch ihre Dreistigkeit verärgert werden würde. Doch der Elb grinste nur:

„Einverstanden, aber dann lass für mich das gleiche gelten."

„Das gleiche??? Ihr wollt einfach nur Serena sein?" Geschickt wich sie seinem gespielten Schlag aus. 

„Ich glaube mein Pferd verlangt nach Aufmerksamkeit." Versuchte sie unbeholfen abzulenken.       


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

So verbrachte Serena ihren ersten Tag in Elronds Haus. Sie übte mit der Stute an der Longe und Glorfindel saß auf dem Zaun und beobachtete sie. Als es zu dämmern begann rief er sie zu sich.

„Ich denke für heute ist es genug, du willst dich sicher noch für das Essen umziehen und ein Bad nehmen. Es tut mir leid dass wir heute keine Zeit mehr haben den Schneider auszusuchen. Sicherlich wurden dir ein paar Kleider in den Schrank in deinem Zimmer gehängt." 

So nahm Serena Aditu das Halfter ab und ließ sie wieder zurück zu den anderen. Der Elb führte sie zu ihrem Zimmer und ging mit dem Versprechen sie rechtzeitig zum Essen abzuholen.

Jetzt wo er weg war merkte sie erst wie sehr sie seine Gegenwart genossen hatte. Seufzend betrat sie das Badezimmer und stellte überrascht fest dass schon Jemand ein heißes Bad vorbereitet hatte.

Zufrieden glitt sie in das warme Wasser, schloss die Augen und dachte über den Tag nach. Sie hoffte dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Sie glaubte zwar das Elben sie eher akzeptieren würden als das was sie war, aber sie wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen. Zu oft hatte sie gelitten. Auch dachte sie darüber nach ob sie wirklich in dieser Welt bleiben konnte. Es war nicht unbedingt die Welt in die sie gehen würde wenn sie die Wahl gehabt hätte, trotzdem wusste sie das sie diese Welt lieben könnte, viel mehr als ihre eigene. Ihr war auch bewusst dass sie Glück gehabt hatte sich in die Nähe Bruchtals teleportiert zu haben, an einem anderen Ort mochte es ihr nicht so gut ergangen sein. 

Zufrieden und sauber krabbelte sie einige Zeit später aus der Wanne, wickelte sich in ein bereitliegendes Handtuch und öffnete den Schrank.   

Staunend erblickte sie darin einige Kleider aus feinen Stoffen, und auch ein paar wesentlich zweckmäßigere, robustere Stücke und Hosen. Lange stand sie grübelnd stand sie vor dem Schrank und wusste nicht welches sie nehmen sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich für ein dunkles graugrünes Seidenkleid mit langen Ärmeln die nur an den Handgelenken und der Schulter zusammengenäht waren. 

In dem Moment als sie feststellte dass sie nicht wusste wie man das Kleid schloss klopfte es:

„Serena bist du fertig?"

„Nein, aber vielleicht könntest du mir kurz helfen." rief sie zurück und kurz darauf betrat Glorfindel das Zimmer.

„Wobei brauchst du denn Hi…" errötend hielt er inne. Er hatte nicht erwartet Serena noch halbnackt vorzufinden. Ihr wurde erst bewusst dass sie ihn damit in Verlegenheit brachte als sie seine Unbehagen spürte. Für sie war es einfach zu normal dass körperlich Nacktheit unwichtig wird wenn man im Geiste zusammenarbeitet. Um ihn nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen wandte sie ihm den Rücken zu.

„Wärest du so freundlich und würdest die Verschlüsse schließen, ich habe noch nie im Leben versucht so etwas anzuziehen." 

Leise lachend beugte er sich über sie und begann sich mit den Verschlüssen zu beschäftigen.  Schnell war das Kleid gebunden und beide machten sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal.

Nervös folgte Serena dem stolzen Elben in den Saal. Viele Gesichter wandten sich ihr zu als die durch die Flügeltüren trat. Unsicher sondierte sie die Gefühle der Elben, die meisten waren jedoch nur kurz neugierig und die Aufmerksamkeit die sie ihr zollten war von flüchtiger Natur.

Glorfindel schien zu bemerken dass ihr nicht wohl war, da er näher zu ihr trat

„Komm wir setzen uns dort an die Tafel." Er wies auf einen Tisch im hinteren Bereich des Saals der etwas erhöht stand. 

Elrond nickte ihr zu als sie sich neben Glorfindel nieder ließ. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl unter so vielen Hochgeborenen.

„Darf ich Euch vorstellen, dies hier sind meine beiden Söhne Elladan und Elrohir" Zwei ernste dunkelhaarige Elben, offensichtlich Zwillinge, nickten Serena zu. „dies ist meine Tochter Arwen, sie ist für eine Weile aus Lothlorien hierher gekommen, und hier sitzt Aragorn, ein Waldläufer."

Den letzen Satz hatte Serena nur nebenher gehört, zu gebannt war sie von der Schönheit der Elbenfrau. Stolz und rein war sie, unberührt von der Zeit, einem Engel gleich. Serena konnte sich nicht von ihrem Antlitz abwenden bis Elronds letzte Worte sie wie ein Blitz durchzuckten. 

„Habe ich richtig verstanden dass Ihr Aragorn seid? Dürfte ich erfahren welches Jahr wir haben?" 

Überraschte Gesichter blickten sie an, bis Elrond erneut das Wort ergriff:

„Ich hatte wohl vergessen dass Ihr dies nicht wissen könnt. Wir befinden uns im Frühsommer des Jahres 3017 im dritten Zeitalter der Sonne."

_*Gott sei Dank, dann ist noch Zeit bis zum Ringkrieg*_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie lehnte sich beruhigt und lächelnd zurück. Elrond schien zu merken dass ihr die Jahreszahl etwas sagte doch er fragte aus Höflichkeit nicht näher. 

Glorfindel hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen aber er beobachtete Serena sehr genau und nahm sich vor sie demnächst nach ihrer Reaktion zu fragen.

Nachdem sie sich bedankt hatte und sie nicht mehr Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit am Tisch war, widmete Serena sich den erlesenen Speisen. Erst jetzt machte sich die Anstrengung der letzen Tage bemerkbar. Sie entwickelte einen richtigen Heißhunger auf alles Zuckerhaltige. Die Verwunderung ihrer Tischnachbarn war offensichtlich, als sie sahen wie Serena bereits ihre sechste Portion Süßspeisen verputze, und auch nicht wenig von dem leichten Wein trank. 

Als sie gesättigt war ließ Serena noch einmal ihre Sinne die Wesen ihrer Umgebung wahrnehmen. 

Die Kraft, die von den Elben ausging, konnte sie deutlich spüren, es war eine ruhige, heitere Macht. Elrond überstrahlte alle an Kraft, und Glorfindels war fremdartiger als die der Halbelben. Die Zwillinge ähnelten in ihrer Ausstrahlung einander sehr, nur schien Elladans etwas heller, leuchtender als die seines Bruders. Doch Arwens Licht raubte ihr fast den Atem. Es war nicht so als dass die Zwillinge ihr an Kraft nachstanden, aber das Licht ihrer Seele leuchtete unglaublich hell und klar. Völlig rein. Die Aura des Waldläufers war erdverbunden, ein warmes, weiches Glühen. Er schien neugierig zu sein, genau wie einer von Elronds Söhnen.

Dieser schien über ihre Herkunft unterricht, denn Elladan fragte sie nach ihrer Welt.

So kam es dass Serena bis tief in den Abend hinein mit den Elben und Aragorn zusammen saß und ihren gespannten Zuhörern von Autos, Fernsehern, Kühlschränken und Fast Food erzählte. 

Sie hätten ihr wohl noch die ganze Nacht über gebannt gelauscht, doch irgendwann konnte Serena kaum noch die Augen offen halten, außerdem setze ihr der viele Wein doch leicht zu. So entschuldigte sie sich und wollte sich zurückziehen. 

Kaum war sie vor ihrer Zimmertür angelangt spürte sie hinter sich eine Bewegung. 

Glorfindel war ihr gefolgt, nachdem auch die Anderen beschlossen hatten sich zu Bett zu begeben. 

„Deine Heimat scheint mir so voller Wunder, dass ich nicht verstehe wieso du nicht zurück möchtest." Er schien noch etwas anderes sagen zu wollen, dich Serena ließ ihn nicht weiter sprechen: „Wie kann ich eine Welt meine Heimat nennen wenn ich dort nicht glücklich bin?"

Glorfindel wich vor dem Schmerz in ihren Augen zurück. In diesem Moment entschied er sich dagegen sie weiter zu befragen, auch wenn er doch neugierig war. 

„Verzeih mir ich wollte nicht…"

„Nein schon gut du konntest es nicht wissen. Ich möchte mich jetzt hinlegen"

Serena spürte das Glorfindel sie etwas fragen wollte, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen

„Dann schlafe wohl, wir sehen uns morgen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang"

Verwirrte blickte Serena zu Glorfindel empor. „Du solltest nicht vergessen, dass der Stall sich nicht von alleine säubert. Gute Nacht Serena."

Grinsend wollte er davon stolzieren, so bemerkte er Serenas Anschleichen erst zu spät. Mit einem, trotz des Weines, geschickten Griff war sie ihn zu Boden und setze sich drohend auf seine Brust.

„Nun werdet nicht frech Herr Elb. Erst fragt ihr alle mich die halbe Nacht aus und dann soll ich auch noch früh aufstehen? Sag bist du eigentlich kitzelig?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten starte Serena einen Versuch. Zu Glorfindel Pech war er tatsächlich. Quiekend versuchte er ihre Hände zu fassen bekommen, doch sie war zu schnell. 

„Gnade ich flehe dich an, hab Gnade mit mir", bettelte er, und erst als ihm vor lachen Tränen in die Augen traten ließ sie von ihm ab.

Flink erhob sie sich, ging in ihr Zimmer drehte sich aber noch einmal kurz um.

„Schlaf gut Herr Elb, wir sehen uns dann morgen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang am Stall."

Schwer Luft holend erhob sich Glorfindel und als Serena die Tür hinter sich schloss, wandte er sich um und wollte gehen, jedoch konnte er nicht umhin, einen Blick auf ihre zurückzuwerfen und ein Lächeln zuckte wieder über sein Gesicht.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Am nächsten Morgen kitzelten die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne ihre Nase. Erschrocken sprang sie aus dem Bett und musste sich erst einmal setzen, denn der übermäßige Weingenuss des vorigen Abends zeigte nun seine Schattenseite. Trotzdem beeilte sie sich fertig zu werden und zu den Ställen zu gelangen.  

Dort angekommen sah sie den Elbenfürsten bei seinem Pferd. Sie hatte nicht erwartet ihn mit einer Mistgabel bewaffnet zu sehen, es passte einfach nicht zu einem Elb der so hochrangig war wie Glorfindel. Ihr fiel wieder ein wie sie sich am Abend zuvor verhalten hatten auf dem Flur und die Schamesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. 

Wie auf ein Zeichen drehte Glorfindel sich zu ihr um.

"Guten Morgen Serena, ich bin überrascht zu sehen, dass du trotz des Weines so früh am Morgen schon wieder wach bist"

Er grinste sie schelmisch an. 

Stolz strafft sie die Schultern um sich ja nicht anmerken zu lassen wie sehr der Elb ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Sie ließ sich zeigen wo die Mistgabeln standen und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Glorfindel sah kurz amüsiert zu ihr rüber, sie hatte bei jedem Bücken einen Schweißausbruch, aber er bewunderte ihre Ausdauer. 

Verbissen arbeitete sie bis die Sonne schon weit den Horizont hinaufgewandert war. Als Glorfindel ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen.

„Komm du hast doch noch nichts gegessen. Hier, ich habe einige Brote aus der Küche mitgenommen. Danach gehe zurück, Arwen erwartet dich in der Bibliothek."

Er führte sie vor den Stall und gemeinsam ließen sie sich auf einer kleinen Bank nieder. Schweigend aßen sie. Als Serena sich bedankt hatte und gehen wollte rief ihr Glorfindel noch hinterher, dass er sie nach dem Mittag zum Training an der Weide erwartete. Es könne sein, dass er etwas später käme, da er nicht wisse, wie viel Arbeit Herr Elrond noch für ihn habe.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Haus wurde sie von Holzgeklapper abgelenkt. Serena folgte den Geräuschen bis sie an einen größeren Sandplatz kam auf dem sich Elronds Söhne im Schwertkampf maßen. Verwundert betrachtete sie das Treiben, nie zuvor hatte sie derartiges erlebt. Schnelle elegante Bewegungen, entfesselte Kraft und höchste Konzentration zeichnete den Kampf der Zwillinge aus. Als Elladan Serena erspähte, brach er die Übung jedoch ab und beide Brüder kamen zu ihr.

„Seid gegrüßt, habt Ihr schon einmal ein Schwert geführt?" 

„Nein, ich habe solches nie gelernt, das einzige was ich eine Weile machte war waffenloser Kampf. Aber Interesse es zu lernen hätte ich schon."   

Beide schienen erstaunt.

„Ist es hier unüblich das Frauen kämpfen?"

Elladan war wie immer Wortführer: Nein, unüblich nicht, nur selten, und noch seltener im waffenlosen Kampf. Selbst Männer können sich meist nur bei einfachen Wirtshausschlägereien behaupten. Daher verwundert es mich, denn Ihr seid nicht sonderlich groß und müsstet im waffenlosen Kampf daher eher unterlegen sein. Und doch bin ich neugierig, Euer Können zu sehen." Erwartungsvoll blickten beide zu ihr.

Serena grinste in sich hinein: „Nun gut, ich werde mein Bestes geben Elladan."

Beide gingen wenige Meter auf den Platz und Elrohir blieb beobachtend am Rand stehen. 

Serena ließ sich in Grundhaltung fallen: Gewicht aufs hintere Bein, leicht in die Knie und Hüfte nach vorne geschoben. 

„Ich überlasse euch den Angriff Elladan." 

Sie lächelt ihn an und wartete. Überraschend flink wollte der Elb sie mit einem Schwinger außer Gefecht setzen, doch Serena überließ sich ihren Reflexen. 

Anstatt wie erwartet vor ihm zurück zu weichen, war das Mädchen plötzlich bei ihm und schlug ihm, während sie seinen Schwinger abfing, mit dem Handballen auf den Solar Plexus. Durch die Richtung und Wucht des Schlages verlor der Elb kurzfristig das Gleichgewicht. Noch bevor er sich erholen konnte kam schon der nächste, und wieder und wieder. Er hatte keine Chance und als er ernsthaft zu straucheln begann war sie plötzlich hinter ihm und ehe er sich versah, lag er auf dem Boden, sie über ihm und das Knie über seiner Kehle.

Der Nebel um ihr Bewusstsein lichtete sich erst, als Serena über dem Elb kniete.

„Seid Ihr jetzt überzeugt dass man nicht immer körperlich kräftig sein muss?" 

Serena stand auf und bot Elladan die Hand, die er ergriff. Wieder auf den Beinen gingen beide zu Elrohir, welcher zu erstaunt war um etwas zu sagen.

„Ich hätte wirklich nicht erwartet dass Ihr mich so schnell zu Boden bringt. Denn Ihr seht gar nicht so kräftig aus, trotzdem verfehlten die Schläge ihre Wirkung nicht. Ich würde gerne erfahren wie Ihr dies bewerkstelligt."

Verlegen blickte sie zu Boden

„Das ist keine Frage der Kraft, sondern eher wie der Schlag ausgeführt wird. Wo man den Brennpunkt setzt. Ich möchte Euch ein Angebot machen: Ihr unterweist mich im Gebrauch von Schwert und Bogen und ich werde Euch lehren wie man ohne Waffen am vorteilhaftesten kämpft."

Erwartungsvoll blickte sie die Zwillinge an. Beide schienen zu überlegen ob sie sich von einer Frau unterrichten lassen wollten. Elladan war der Erste der sich entschieden hatte.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, morgen um die gleiche Zeit beginnen wir." 

Als Serena endlich bei Arwen in der Bibliothek ankam war sie doch sehr neugierig was die wunderschöne Elbenmaid von ihr wollte.

„Seid gegrüßt, Frau Arwen, was kann ich für Euch tun?"

„Nicht so förmlich, nennt mich einfach Arwen. Mich haben Eure Erzählungen gestern fasziniert. Ich möchte noch viel mehr wissen, insbesondere über die Einstellung eurer Kultur zur Rolle der Frau. Ihr scheint nach ganz anderen Regeln groß geworden zu sein."

Erstaunt überlegte Serena was sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Ihr habt Recht, das Frauenbild der Gesellschaft in der ich aufwuchs unterscheidet sich deutlich von Eurem. Bei uns sind Frauen absolut gleichberechtigt. Es gibt sogar Familien in denen der Vater die Kindererziehung übernimmt, und die Frau für den Lebensunterhalt sorgt."

Serena brauchte nicht ihre empathischen Gaben um zu erkennen das Arwen leicht geschockt von der Vorstellung war. Zwar schienen die Elbenfrauen gleiche Rechte zu haben wie die Männer, aber die Kindererziehung war eindeutig ihre Domäne.

„Serena meint Ihr nicht dass es einem Kind schaden könnte wenn es von einem Mann und nicht einer Frau aufgezogen wird?"

So begann eine längere Diskussion, bei der Serena mehrfach kurz davor war ihre Beherrschung zu verlieren. Sie hatte noch nie viel Geduld mit solchen Ideen gehabt. 

„Oh mein Gott, wie kann man nur so verbohrt sein, ich glaub es ja nicht. So was von in Vorurteilen verhaftet, und dann auch noch von einer Elbenmaid. Dabei hatte Tolkien sie als soooo perfekt dargestellt. Also ehrlich wie kann man nur."

„Ja ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen. Ich hoffe dass wir mit dem Training beginnen können nachdem du aufgehört hast dich über die Angehörigen meines Volkes aufzuregen. Danke!"

Verdattert betrachtete Serena Glorfindel, sie war so in ihrer Schimpftirade aufgegangen dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte dass er bereits an der Weide auf sie wartete. Errötend schlug sie die Augen nieder.

„Entschuldige ich wollte nicht respektlos sprechen. Aber ich bin einfach nicht die Geduldigste wenn ich weiß dass mein Gesprächspartner nicht dumm ist. Irgendwie bezweifle ich dass ich mich mit Frau Arwen verstehen werde."  

Glorfindel blickte sie überrascht an, er hätte nicht erwartet dass jemand so offen über Elronds Familie seine Meinung äußern würde. Erst recht nicht von einem Menschen. Wie als hätte sie seine Bestürzung gespürt versuchte sie eine Entschuldigung zu stammeln. Er hatte Mitleid mit ihrer Verlegenheit. Außerdem kannte er Arwen gut genug um zu wissen dass sie versucht hatte das Mädchen ein wenig zu reizen, um sie näher kennen zu lernen. Auch wenn Arwen nach außen ruhig und ausgeglichen wirkte konnte sie sehr temperamentvoll sein.

"Du bist es scheinbar gewohnt, deine Meinung frei zu äußern und ich kann an dieser Angewohnheit nichts ändern. Jedoch bitte ich dich, von ihr nicht vor jedermann gebrauch zu machen - nicht jeder hier, ist es gewöhnt, das man so offen mit ihm spricht. Dennoch, lass uns mit der Arbeit anfangen - Aditu wartet bereits auf dich."

Tatsächlich stand die Stute schon am Zaun und wieherte dem Mädchen freudig zu. 

So verging der Sommer in Bruchtal. Morgens Stall ausmisten, danach mit den Zwillingen Kampftraining. Jedoch nur mit dem Schwert und waffenlos. Bogenschießen hatte sie schnell wieder aufgegeben, nachdem sie einmal beinahe Elrohir durchbohrt hatte. Zwei Tage später hatte sie sich den Bogen gegen die Stirn geschlagen, da sie die falsche Seite losgelassen hatte - Somit war es für alle drei klar, dass Serena sich besser vom Bogen fernhalten sollte.

 Nach dem Mittagessen trainierte sie, zumeist mit Glorfindel, die Pferde. Dieser war jedoch oftmals nicht anwesend, da er in Herrn Elronds Auftrag handelte. Und abends nach dem Essen lange Gespräche und Erzählungen.

Serena verstand sich mit allen gut, nur mit Arwen wollte sie nicht so richtig warm werden. Zum Glück kehrte sie jedoch schon nach kurzer Zeit nach Lothlorien zurück. Leider begab sich auch der Waldläufer sehr bald wieder auf Wanderschaft.

Zu Glorfindel entwickelte sie eine starke Freundschaft, etwas was Serena vorher noch nie kennen gelernt hatte, auch wenn sie es nicht über sich brachte ihm die Wahrheit über sich zu erzählen.

**.**


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Es war schon Herbst als Serena den ersten langen Ritt mit Aditu wagen wollte. In den letzen Tagen war es merklich kühler geworden, aber an diesem schien die Sonne.

Vorsorglich hatte Glorfindel Proviant für zwei Tage eingepackt. 

Serena kam zu ihm in den Stall und schaute ihm schweigend zu wie er den Proviant und zwei Decken zusammenschnürte. 

„Hier nimm dies, ich denke du willst heute mit Sattel reiten, da kannst du die Wegzehrung besser verstauen als ich."

Als Serena zu Aditu ging spürte sie dass das Tier genauso aufgeregt war wie sie. 

Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang saßen beide auf ihren Pferden und ihr Ausflug begann. 

Anfangs war alles noch einfach, Aditu hörte sehr gut auf ihre Anweisungen und ließ sich leicht führen. Ihre Herrin, tief mit ihr verbunden fühlte die Freude des Pferdes am Ritt. Und so genossen sie die warme Luft und Bewegung. Lange ritten Serena und Glorfindel in einvernehmlichem Schweigen nebeneinander her. An den Grenzen Bruchtals, die sie in der Mittagszeit erreichten rasteten sie, und Serena lauschte gespannt Glorfindels Erklärungen über die Grenzwachen und deren Ausbildung. Sie hatte den Sommer genutzt um ihr Sindarin soweit zu perfektionieren das fast alle Unterhaltungen in dieser melodischen Sprache verlaufen konnten. 

„Nun verlassen wir Imladris für eine Weile, der Wald erstreckt sich noch viele Meilen in Richtung des Nebelgebirges. Auch wenn hier keine Wächter mehr postiert sind, sollte uns nichts geschehen. Zu nah sind wir noch am Elbenreich", erklärte der blonde Elb, als sie sich, lange nachdem die Sonne den Zenit überschritten hatte, wieder auf ihre Pferde schwangen. 

In dieser zweiten Hälfte des Tages war Serena voller Fragen über die elbische Kultur, sodass Glorfindel die meiste Zeit über erzählte.

„Nun, ich würde nicht sagen dass wir so etwas wie Bedienstete haben. Zumindest nicht in dem sinne in dem das Menschenvolk diesen Begriff versteht. Es ist vielmehr so, dass selbst wir, die wir als die Edlen bezeichnet werden, den Anderen dienen. Wir sind für ihre Wohlergehen verantwortlich, sowie für ihre Sicherheit. Sollte zum Beispiel Elrond in seiner Planung, was die Vorräte im Winter angeht einen Fehler machen, und so nicht genug vorhanden sein, würde er zur Verantwortung gezogen. So, wie ich dafür Verantwortlich bin, das keine Kreaturen der Finsternis über die Grenzen gelangen. Die anderen Elben, die für uns Wäsche waschen und ähnliches tun dies freiwillig, da sie die Verantwortung für ein Volk nicht übernehmen können, oder wollen."

Völlig fasziniert hatte sie Glorfindels Ausführungen gelauscht, sodass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass in der Zwischenzeit schon später Nachmittag war. Schon wollte sie etwas erwidern, als  Aditu plötzlich scheute und bevor Serena reagieren konnte preschte das Pferd mit ihr durch das Unterholz des Waldes durch den sie ritten. Sie hörte Glorfindels erschrockene Rufe hinter sich. Unfähig zu antworten klammerte sie sich am Hals des Pferdes fest, sie konnte nicht einmal versuchen das verängstigte Tier zu beruhigen.

Immer tiefer in den Wald ging der rasante Ritt, bis Aditu mit einem Male stehen blieb. Zu spät bemerkte Serena den plötzlichen Stopp und schoss über den Kopf des Pferdes hinaus. Glitzerndes Wasser sprang ihr entgegen.

Glorfindel war hinter ihr her galoppiert, doch die kleine Stute konnte sich im Gehölz flinker bewegen als Asfaloth. Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes *Platsch* und als er am See ankam stapfte eine äußerst durchnässte und schlecht gelaunte Serena hinaus.

Schon wollte sie ihrem Reittier eine Strafpredigt halten als sie hörte wie Glorfindel neben ihr anfing zu lachen. Mit einem Satz war er vom Pferd gesprungen und kam amüsiert auf Serena zu. Sie war jedoch zu wütend um ihn gewähren zu lassen, so packte sie ihn kurzerhand und warf ihn ins Wasser. 

Laut prustend tauchte er wieder auf und versuchte nun seinerseits Serena in die Finger zu bekommen, er hatte herausgefunden dass auch sie kitzelig war.  

Lachend jagte er sie um die Pferde, und als er sie endlich erwischte hielt er inne, denn erspürte wie sie zitterte.

„Ist dir kalt? Ich habe zwei Decken eingepackt. Wickel dich in eine ein während ich ein Feuer mache."

Die Decke um die Schulter gehängt entledigte sich Serena ihrer Bekleidung, bis sie nur noch in Unterwäsche vor einem Ast stand über den sie nun ihren Mantel, die Hosen und die Tunika hängte. Als sie sich wieder Glorfindel zuwandte war er immer noch damit beschäftigt mit Stahl und Feuerstein ein paar Äste zu entzünden. Zaghaft gab Serena den Funken einen geistigen Schubs und kurze Zeit später knisterten die Flammen.  

Lächelnd reichte sie dem Elben die andere Decke.

„Ich denke du solltest deine Sachen auch zum Trocknen aufhängen, auch wenn du nicht krank wirst bezweifle ich, dass es gemütlich ist." 

Sie spürte, dass es ihm erst unangenehm war, er schien sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen zu wollen. Aber als er bemerkte, dass es sie sich nicht kümmerte wie viel er unter der Decke anhatte machten sie es sich am Feuer gemütlich.

„Es sieht wundervoll aus wie die untergehende Sonne den See in feuriges Rot taucht. Aber wie sollen wir es schaffen heute noch zurück nach Bruchtal zu kommen?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir es heute noch schaffen werden, aber hier ist es ungefährlich wir können die Nacht über hier bleiben und morgen wenn unsere Sachen getrocknet sind zurück reiten. Dich stört das doch nicht? Ich meine Elronds Söhne werden sicherlich ein paar anzügliche Bemerkungen fallen lassen."

Überrascht blickte Serena Glorfindel an. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht an so etwas gedacht und das sagt sie ihm auch:

„Ich glaube ich bin einfach zu naiv für diese und meine Welt. Dort haben die anderen Mädchen mir immer vorgeworfen ich würde mich zu wenig für junge Männer interessieren. Mit einundzwanzig noch Jungfrau, das konnte keine verstehen. Und hier… na ja ich habe bis eben nicht daran gedacht, dass auch hier in solchen Bahnen spekuliert wird."

Nun war es an Glorfindel überrascht zu sein.

„Sind denn beide Welten so verschieden in dieser Hinsicht?"

„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht wie es hier ist. Ich hab ja nicht mal die geringste Ahnung wie ihr Elben zu Sex steht, und mit Menschen hatte ich hier nicht all zu viel zu tun. Aber in der Welt in der ich früher lebte sind 15-jährige die keine Jungfrau mehr sind etwas durchaus alltägliches, genauso wie häufig wechselnde Partner. Allein schon Werbung und ähnliches wird oft über sexuelle Reize gemacht. Zum Beispiel halbnackte Frauen, natürlich dem gängigen Schönheitsideal entsprechend, die für irgendwelche Kosmetika oder ähnliches auf Plakaten werben. Und das Sexualleben von Prominenten ist keine Privatangelegenheit mehr, selbst Zeitungen schreiben über solches. Mich hat das ganze nur nie interessiert."   

Sichtlich schockiert starrte der Elbenfürst sie an: 

„Es fällt mir schwer mir eine solche Welt vorzustellen. Sex ist zwar nicht unbedingt Tabuthema, aber es wird sich doch sehr zurückgehalten." Nun lachte er „Aber ich kann dir versichern dass auch Elben durchaus Gefallen an geschlechtlicher Liebe finden. Wir sind keine rein ätherischen Wesen."

„Das habe ich schon gehört. Sonst wäre vor ein paar tausend Jahren einiges anders gelaufen oder?"     

Lange saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und sahen zu wie die Sonne langsam im Westen versank. Als der Himmel purpurn wurde und ein kühler Wind aufzog fing Glorfindel an eine Mahlzeit zuzubereiten. Er schien völlig vergessen zu haben dass er seine Kleidung zum trocknen gehängt hatte. Es wurde ihm erst wieder bewusst als er in Serenas erheitertes Gesicht blickte. 

Erst war sie nur amüsiert gewesen als ein, bis auf ein kurzes Leinenhöschen, splitterfasernackter Elb vor ihr anfing zu kochen. Als sie aber sein Gesicht sah in dem Moment indem ihm seine Situation dämmerte fing sie schallend an zu lachen.    

Später als der Elbenfürst sich wieder angezogen hatte und eine Suppe über dem Feuer kochte war er an den See gegangen um die Pferde zu tränken. Kurzzeitig beobachtete Serena ihn, ihre Gedanken schweiften jedoch schnell ab. Wieder sah sie sein ungläubiges Gesicht als ihm dämmerte wie er vor ihr stand, wie er feuerrot anlief und so schnell wie möglich zu seinen Kleidern hastete. Doch selbst in einer solchen Situation schaffte der Elb es anmutig und würdevoll zu wirken.

_*Gut aussehen tut er ja, das muss man ihm lassen.*_ Er war nicht wirklich muskulös, viel eher sehnig und gertenschlank. Wie eine Raubkatze auf der Jagd.  

Als Glorfindel zurück getrottet kam traute er seinen Ohren nicht was sie vor sich hin murmelte. Sie schien jedoch nicht zu bemerken dass sie laut gedacht hatte sondern lächelte ihn an, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. 

Verdutzt blickte er sie an. Hatte sie denn nicht vorhin erzählt dass sie nicht in solchen Bahnen dachte?

_*Unterstell ihr nicht einfach etwas, sie hat vielleicht gar nicht in diese Richtung gedacht.*_ schalt er sich und begann zwei Schalen mit Suppe zu füllen. 

Er sollte sie jedoch niemals essen.

Serena schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Zaghaft öffnete sie ihren Geist und nahm ihre Umgebung war. Die Lichtung und der See schienen so friedlich. Sie spürte ein paar Eichhörnchen auf einem der Bäume die neugierig den Elbenfürsten und sie selbst beobachteten. Die Pferde waren satt und fühlten sich wohl. Serena spürte wie Aditu sich freute als sie ihren Geist berührte. Sie dehnte sich weiter aus und nahm den Wald um die Lichtung war. Kleine Tiere huschten herum auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Die Bäume selbst strömten Kraft aus. Serena wollte sich schon wieder entspannt und glücklich zurückziehen als sie etwas am Rande ihrer Ausdehnung wahrnahm, das sie erschreckte. Es war eine seltsame, schmierige Dunkelheit. Ein widerlicher Gestank ging von ihr aus, sodass Serena würgen musste. Und sie näherte sich.

„Glorfindel! Schnell, etwas nähert sich."

Glorfindel sah ganz verdattert auf als Serena plötzlich aufsprang und ihr Schwert, ein Geschenk der Zwillinge, hervorholte. Da er noch nie eine solche Panik in ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatte beeilte er sich es ihr gleichzutun.  

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Serena wie Glorfindel sein Schwert zog. 

In dem Moment stürmte eine Gruppe der widerlichsten Wesen auf die Lichtung die ihr je untergekommen waren. Gebückt gingen sie, kurze Krummschwerter in den Klauen, sie schienen durch ihre dicke, schwarze Haut kaum Panzerung zu benötigen und sie stanken bestialisch. Bösartig funkelnde Augen, in denen Mordlust leuchtete blickten sie an und ihr Herzschlag schien für einen Moment auszusetzen. Sie sah den ersten auf sich zukommen, als sie die Erkenntnis durchzuckte um welche Wesen es sich handeln musste. Orks.

Markerschütternd brüllend rannte eines der Biester mit erhobenem Schwert auf sie zu. Erst war sie zu schockiert um sich auch nur rühren zu können. Als der Ork aber nur noch wenige Schritt von ihr entfernt war schoss das Adrenalin durch ihre Venen. Wie von selbst ließ sie sich in die stundenlang geübte Abwehrhaltung fallen und gerade noch rechtzeitig riss sie ihr Schwert in die Höhe. Die ersten Schläge des Krummschwerts der Bestie währte sie ungeschickt ab. Durch die langen Übungsstunden mit den Zwillingen konnte sie zwar ein Schwert richtig halten, es jedoch treffsicher einzusetzen war etwas ganz anderes. Einen Schlag nach dem anderen musste sie abwehren, die Arme wurden müde, die Schultern zitterten unter der Anspannung.

Neben ihr hörte sie Schwertgeklirre, Glorfindel versuchte gerade mit mehreren Gegnern fertig zu werden.

Immer mehr geriet sie in Bedrängnis, wich vor ihrem Angreifer zurück, bis sie hinter sich Hitze spürte.

_*Oh mein Gott, die Bestie hat mich genau auf das Feuer zu getrieben.* _

Sie wusste wenn sie nicht gleich die Oberhand gewinnen würde war sie verloren, aber sie hatte einfach zu wenig Übung im Schwertkampf. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit, als sie hörte wie der Elb aufschrie und in sich zusammensackte. Immer weiter versuchte sie den Ork abzuwehren, als sie jedoch die restlichen auf sich zukommen sah fasste sie einen Entschluss. 

Auch wenn es gegen den Moralkodex verstieß den sie gelernt hatte begann sie nun ihre Gaben einzusetzen. 

Töten lag nicht in ihrer Natur, aber als Empath hatte man auch andere Möglichkeiten sich seiner Feinde zu entledigen. 

Sie schaffte es ein Stück vor den Orks zurückzuweichen die höhnisch zu lachen begannen. Doch dieses Lachen sollte ihnen in den Kehlen stecken bleiben, als sie spürten wie eine noch nie gekannte Angst ihnen die Wirbelsäule herauf kroch. Erstaunt blickten sie auf das Mädchen, Panik jagte durch ihre Gehirne. Sie strauchelten, wollten sich nicht nähern. Das Mädchen schien in einem unwirklichen Licht zu leuchten. Einer der Mutigeren unter ihnen versuchte die Illusion abzuschütteln, schrie auf und rannte erhobenen Schwertes auf sie zu. Kurz bevor er sie erreichte verwandelte sich sein Kampfesruf in einen Schmerzenschrei. Er ging in die Knie und hielt sich den Kopf.  

Serena war sich nicht sicher ob die Kreaturen nicht so tief in ihrer Mordlust aufgingen das sie sie nicht mehr erreichen konnte, aber sie sendete trotzdem Panik. Erleichtert wollte sie schon aufatmen als einer von ihnen mit erhobenem Schwert auf sie zu rannte. Ohne mit dem Senden aufzuhören griff sie gedanklich nach seinem Hirn und begann es zusammenzudrücken. Alle Angst fiel von ihr ab, sie wusste das es keinen anderen Weg mehr gab sonst hatte sie keine Chance zu überleben. Er ging vor ihr auf die Knie, doch sie ließ nicht locker. Immer fester zog sie den Griff. Jetzt brauchte sie keine Panik mehr zu senden die anderen beobachteten gefesselt das Geschehen. Sie bekamen auch so Angst. Kalt lächelnd verstärkte sie ein letztes Mal den Griff und sah zu wie die Schädeldecke explodierte und die Reste des Gehirns nach draußen spritzen. Qualm stieg aus dem Schädel auf als sie sich zu den anderen umwandte. Sie blickte in die bösartigen Augen der Bestien. Hart und überheblich war ihre Stimme

„Und wer möchte der Nächste sein? Vielleicht hat ja einer Lust zu spüren wie die eigenen Gedärme in einem verkochen? Ich werde mir auch sehr viel Zeit lassen."       

Ihr war nicht bewusst wie sie in diesem Moment wirkte: Kalt, grausam und mächtig genug ihre Drohung Wahrheit werden zu lassen.

Sie wunderte sich über sich selbst als die Orks so schnell davon rannten, sie hatte nicht erwartet dass es ihr so leicht fallen würde.

Ein leises Stöhnen riss sie aus der Apathie heraus, in die sie der Schrecken über ihre eigene Kaltblütigkeit gestoßen hatte und geschwind kniete sie neben dem Elben nieder. Er hatte eine schwere Verletzung in der Seite. Blut sickerte daraus hervor.

Mit vom Schmerz getrübten Augen blickte er sie an

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sei ruhig, du bist schwer verletzt worden. Und ich hab nicht mehr die Kraft dir zu helfen. Wir müssen zurück." 

Sie spürte dass er die Verletzung nicht überleben würde wenn sie nicht schnell behandelt wurde. Nicht zulassend, dass Emotionen ihren Geist vernebelten eilte sie zu ihren Sachen, die immer noch über dem Baum hingen. Schnell riss sie einige Streifen ihrer Tunika ab und Verband die Wunde so gut sie konnte. Sie fühlte, plötzlich, wie viel Kraft sie verbraucht hatte und spürte den drohenden Zusammenbruch. Doch vorher musste sie noch Hilfe holen. 

Wieder einmal verfluchte sie, dass sie zwar Empath war, aber kein Telepath. Sonst hätte sie schnell Hilfe holen können.

Behutsam wickelte sie Glorfindel in die Decken. 

Danach näherte sie sich leise Asfaloth und Aditu, die sich zurückgezogen hatten als der Angriff begann, nun aber wieder am Rand der Lichtung standen. 

„Meine zwei Hübschen ich brauche eure Hilfe" Zart berührte sie den Geist der beiden. „Ihr müsst zurück nach Bruchtal und Hilfe holen. Ich werde versuchen solange ihr weg seid durchzuhalten." 

Vor ihren Augen entstand ein Bild Bruchtals, das sie den beiden Tieren übermittelte. Nachdem sie noch das Schwert eines Orks an Aditus Sattel gebunden hatte galoppierten die beiden los.

Zurück bei Glorfindel erkannte sie, dass er ohnmächtig geworden war. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Sie wollte den einzigen Freund den sie je hatte nicht verlieren, zuviel bedeutete er ihr. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, doch sie würde nicht aufgeben.

_*Ich halte nicht mehr lange durch*_ Schon am Ende ihrer Kräfte erkundete sie Glorfindels Wunde und stoppte die Blutung für eine Weile.

Die Sonne war schon längst untergegangen.  


	8. Kapitel 7

**7. Kapitel**

Elladan war am späten Abend kurz hinausgegangen, er wollte noch ein wenig durch die Gärten Bruchtals wandern und über Serenas Unterricht nachdenken als Hufgeklapper seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. 

_*Sie kommen aber sehr spät zurück*_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf als er ihnen entgegen eilte. Schon wollte er ihnen schon eine anzügliche Begrüßung zurufen als er wie vom Donner gerührt stehen blieb. Da trabten zwar Asfaloth und Aditu aber von ihren Herren war keine Spur zu sehen. Er lief auf die beiden zu und erstarrte als er das Orkschwert an Aditus Sattel sah. Schnell löste er es und machte sich auf zu Elrond.

Elrond saß in seinem Zimmer und studierte einige Dokumente als ein völlig verstörter Elladan die Tür aufriss und hinein gestürmt kam.

„Vater schnell Glorfindel und Serena muss etwas passiert sein."

Er hielt dem völlig überraschten Herrn von Imladris ein Schwert hin. „Asfaloth und Serenas Pferd sind soeben zurückgekommen, ohne die beiden. Nur dies war an den Sattel gebunden. Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verlieren stand Elrond auf und gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn machten sich auf den Weg zu den Ställen. Zwischendurch rief er einige Krieger zusammen die sie begleiten sollten.

Und nur wenige Momentespäter saßen sechs Elben hoch zu Ross und galoppierten hinter den beiden reiterlosen Tieren her.

Blut, rotes Blut. Es drückte gegen ihren Geist. Tod, es stank nach Tod um sie herum. Ihr Geist wollte sich verschließen. In die Tiefe tauchen, vergessen. 

Nicht länger kämpfen müssen, einfach schlafen. Der Sog an ihrem Bewusstsein wurde stärker. Die Lider wurden schwer. Immer noch drückte das Blut. Einfach schlafen, nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen, einfach in die Schwärze hinab gleiten. 

„NEIN!!" sie riss sich aus den Klauen des Schlafes. 

_*Ich darf nicht einschlafen, solange die Wunde nicht blutet hat er noch eine Chance.* _

Sie blickte auf den bewusstlosen Elbenfürst hinab. Seine Züge waren verkrampft und hatten jegliche Farbe verloren. Wirre Strähnen klebten an seiner schweißnassen Stirn. Sein Körper schien zu glühen. Serena fragte sich ob die Klinge vielleicht vergiftet gewesen war. Tiefe Sorge zeichnete ihr Gesicht als sie erneut versuchte ihren Geist beisammen zu halten. Der Druck des Blutes nahm zu.

Wieder streckte der Schlaf seine Krallen nach ihr aus und sie wusste lange würde sie nicht mehr widerstehen können. Sie fühlte wie das Blut wieder langsam aus der tiefen Wunde quoll. 

Verzweifelt holte sie die letzen Reserven aus sich heraus, stoppte es erneut. 

Ihr eigenes Blut rauschte laut in ihren Ohren, Schwindel erfasste sie. Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, sie spürte wie die letzten Reste ihrer Kraft sie verließen.

„Es tut mir so leid Glorfindel. Ich habe mein Möglichstes getan."

Das letzte was sie wahrnahm war das Donnern von Hufen als die Dunkelheit sie umfasste.

Lange galoppierten sie hinter den beiden herrenlosen Tieren her. Tief in den Wald hinein. Sie brauchten ihre Pferde nicht zu Höchstleistungen anzutreiben. Diese schienen die Dringlichkeit ihrer Herren zu spüren und flogen geradezu durch das Unterholz. 

Plötzlich merkte Elladan wie Asfaloth langsamer wurde und auch Aditu zügelte ihr Tempo. Die Hand hebend signalisierte er den Nachfolgenden dass sie kurz vor dem Ziel waren

.

Die Lichtung auf die sie stießen bot ein grausiges Bild. Überall Spuren eine Angriffs: Blut, Orkleichen und der Gestank des Todes. 

Elrohir war der Erste der die beiden Vermissten erspähte. „Elrond! Schnell, dort drüben liegen sie." Noch bevor sein Ausruf verhallt war, war er vom Pferd gesprungen und eilte auf die beiden zu. 

Serena lag auf Glorfindels Brust, beide waren bewegungslos. Angst erfasste den Elben und er beugte sich hinunter zu den Beiden. Ganz leise zwar, aber vorhanden, konnte er ihren Atem vernehmen. 

Elrond war nun auch bei ihnen und untersuchte sie fachkundig „Serena scheint keine äußeren Verletzungen zu haben. Ich denke sie braucht nur Ruhe." Er erstarrte kurz als er Glorfindels Wunde sah „Los schnell, baut eine Trage. Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich nach Imladris bringen." 

Geschwind hatten die Krieger zusammen mit den Zwillingen eine Trage aufgebaut_,_ auf die sie Glorfindel jetzt vorsichtig legten.

 „Ich verstehe nur nicht wieso er nur so wenig Blut verloren hat bisher. Die Orks scheinen schon länger tot zu sein und er müsste schon längst verblutet sein"

Noch bevor Elrohir etwas zu seinem Bruder sagen konnte ergriff ihr Vater das Wort

„Ich denke ich weiß was ihn beschützt hat. Und nun sollten wir nicht länger grübeln sondern uns beeilen zurückzukehren. Ich nehme Serena zu mir aufs Pferd."

Als Serena erwachte lag sie auf einer weichen Couch in ihrem Zimmer. Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper schmerzte, aber die größte Erschöpfung war vergangen. Langsam blickte sie sich um und erkannte Elladan der am Fußende saß.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen? Und wie geht es Glorfindel?? Ist er in Sicherheit???"

Elladan musterte sie mit ernstem Gesicht, seine Augen waren getrübt.

„Wir haben euch letzte Nacht gefunden und nun neigt sich der Tag wieder dem Ende entgegen. Zu Glorfindel kann ich dir nichts sagen, Vater behandelt ihn seither und lässt niemanden hinein. Nur der Zauberer ist bei ihm. Aber ich glaube es sieht nicht gut aus." Er sah wie ihr  
Blick sich vor Schmerz verdunkelte, er wusste, dass sie sehr eng mit dem Elben befreundet war und auch ihm tat es weh nicht zu wissen wie es ihm ging, immerhin hatte er ihn und Elrohir mit aufgezogen. Auch war er eine große Stütze gewesen als Celebrían nach Valinor segelte. Besonders für ihren Vater.

„Die Klinge war vergiftet nicht war? Ich hatte es mir gedacht." Sie fasste seufzend einen Entschluss. Langsam stand sie auf, beugte sich zu ihrer Notebooktasche und nahm sie. 

Elladan blinzelte und ihm stockte der Atem als er ihre nächsten Worte hörte

„Bring mich zu Glorfindel, mir ist egal was dein Vater sagt."

„Verzeih, aber ich darf dich nicht zu ihm geleiten. Vater hat mir strikte Anweisungen gegeben dass er nicht gestört zu werden wünscht." 

Er sah wie sie die Augen schloss und tief Luft holte

„JETZT!" 

Er konnte sich nicht gegen ihren Willen wehren und so führte er sie zu Glorfindels Gemach. 

Zitternd folgte sie Elronds Sohn. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn nicht dazu zwingen wollen, zu groß jedoch war ihre Sorge um den geliebten Freund. Sie musste einfach wissen wie es ihm ging.

Ohne zu zögern betrat sie den Raum zu dem Elladan sie führte. Elrond und ein alter Mann in grauem Gewand blickten überrascht auf als sie die Tür aufriss. 

_*Aha das ist also Gandalf*_ ging es ihr kurz durch den Kopf. Beide starrten sie an, als sie das Wort ergriff:

"Entschuldigt mein plötzliches Eindringen, aber ich muss erfahren wie es ihm geht." 

„Ich habe strickte Anweisungen erteilt, dass ich nicht gestört zu werden wünsche." 

Ungerührt erwiderte sie Elronds Blick: „Elladan hatte keine Wahl als mich hierher zu führen. Und nun bitte ich Euch sagt mir wie ist es Glorfindel bestellt." 

Nun sah er Tränen in ihre Augen treten. Die Maske war gefallen. Seufzend traten er und der Magier zur Seite. Serena ging an ihnen vorbei und starrte auf die Gestalt auf dem Bett. Es schien ihm eher schlechter zu gehen als auf der Lichtung. Die Wundränder hatten sich grünlich verfärbt und schienen den bewusstlosen Elben starke Schmerzen zu bereiten. Zudem schienen ihn Alpträume zu quälen. Serena konnte fühlen wie sehr sie ihn plagten. Wie sie nach ihren Gedanken griffen, ihre Gefühle zu überdecken drohten. Es kostete sie einige Mühe die unerwünschten Einflüsse zur Seite zu schieben.

„Seid ehrlich ich bitte Euch könnt ihr etwas für ihn tun?" 

Nun ergriff der Zauberer das Wort. 

„Wir tun unser Möglichstes, wir denken dass wir ihn zwar heilen können, aber nicht vollständig." Elrond blickte gequält zu ihr hinab, sie spürte wie sehr er sich grämte. „Wir werden ihn wohl nach Valinor schicken müssen, damit er wieder vollständig genesen kann"

„NEIN!!!" Ohne es zu bemerken hatte Serena sich schützend vor den Verwundeten gestellt, und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Die seelische Pein die durch ihren Körper raste war unvorstellbar. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie jemanden gefunden den sie einen wahren Freund nannte und nun sollte er ihr so schnell wieder entrissen werden. Sie wollte dies nicht glauben. Das durfte nicht geschehen.

Doch gab es etwas das sie tun konnte? Gab es eine Möglichkeit dieses Schicksal abzuwenden? Konnte sie es schaffen? Wild wirbelten die Gedanken umher, und ganz tief in ihr reifte ein Entschluss. Sie konnte es, dafür war sie ausgebildet! 

Beide Unsterbliche sahen die Veränderung in ihren Augen. Ein Wissen und Vertrauen lag plötzlich darin, das sie niemals vermutet hätten. Langsam blickte sie von einem zum anderen. 

„Euer Problem ist nicht die Wunde an sich, sondern das Gift? Gibt es eine Möglichkeit Glorfindel zu wecken?"

Elrond starrte sie entsetzt an. „Warum wollt ihr ihm dies antun?"

„Weil er zu stark sendet. Das was ich vorhabe kann ich nur tun wenn er bei Bewusstsein ist." Hilfe suchend blickte sie zu dem Zauberer der sie jedoch nur ungläubig musterte. Er war neugierig das spürte sie und auch dass er sehr viele Fragen stellen würde wenn sie fertig war. 

„Es tut mir leid Serena, wir können Euch nicht helfen. Ich glaube nicht dass einer von uns wirklich ganz begreift was ihr vorhabt." 

Elrond würde sie gewähren lassen. Sie hatte ihm Hoffnung gegeben, das spürte sie. Er wusste ja von ihren Fähigkeiten. Sie selbst war sich nur leider nicht so sicher ob ihr dies gelingen konnte. Seufzend beugte sich sie zu Glorfindel und legte all ihren Willen in ihre nächsten zwei Worte: „WACH AUF!!!!"

Wie vom Donner gerührt schlug der Elb die Lider auf. Goldene, vor Schmerz stumpfe Augen blickten in die ihren. 

„Glorfindel hör mir genau zu. Ich werde versuchen das Gift zu neutralisieren, doch solange du so starke Alpträume sendest kann ich nicht genügend Konzentration aufbringen."

Sobald er wach war hatte er seinen Geist unter Kontrolle und Serena berührte den seinen kurz mit ihrem. Erstaunt blickte er sie an und entspannte sich als sie seine Schmerzzentren ausschaltete. 

Tief Luft holend baute sie das Notebook auf. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Akku zeigte ihr dass es noch voll war. Sie hatte es ja auch nicht angerührt seit sie hier war. Ungeduldig schloss sie die Kopfhörer an und startete ihren Winamp. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu suchen und schon scholl die richtige Musik zum Arbeiten in ihre Ohren. 

Die schockierten Blicke der anderen merkte sie schon nicht mehr als sie sich neben Glorfindel auf dem Bett niederließ. 

Ganz tief ließ sie die Musik wirken bis ihre Gedanken frei waren von allen anderen Einflüssen. Nun tastet sie sich langsam mit ihrem Geist vor. Sie befühlte die Gewebeschichten und ging noch tiefer. Das Gift hatte einen ungesunden hellgrünlichen Schimmer vor ihrer Astralsicht. Und noch tiefer ging sie. Nun konnte sie die Atomstruktur wahrnehmen. Dies war die Ebene auf der sie am sichersten Arbeiten konnte. Voller Ruhe griff sie nach den Molekülen des Giftes und begann die Wasserstoffbrücken zu lösen. Es in einzelne Atome zu zerlegen, oder für den Körper ungefährliche Verbindungen. Auch wenn das Gift neutralisiert war hörte sie nicht auf, noch musste sich um die Wunde gekümmert werden. Zaghaft griff sie nach den Zellen und versuchte sie zu einer schnelleren Mitose anzuregen. Sie hatte vorher nur sehr selten mit lebendigem Gewebe gearbeitet, und wenn, dann waren es Viren oder Bakterien gewesen. So konnte sie nur hoffen, dass ihr Versuch von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde. 

Gandalf und Elrond starrten sie schockiert an als Blind Guardians *Into the Storm* ihnen in den Ohren dröhnte. Elrond fragte sich ernsthaft wie sie sich bei diesen befremdlichen, disharmonischen Klängen überhaupt konzentrieren konnte. Doch sie schien ganz in Trance zu sein. Mit durchdringendem Blick sah sie auf Glorfindels Wunde, welcher zu schwach war um auch nur eine Reaktion zu zeigen.

Lange Zeit geschah gar nichts, und die beiden unsterblichen Heiler wurden unruhig, erst recht da *Nightfall on Middle Earth* nicht das geeignete Album war in der Gegenwart eines Elbenherrn. Bei *Noldor (Dead Winter Reigns)* keuchte er schockiert auf. 

Sie warteten und warteten, bis endlich (So in etwa bei *The Eldar*) die Wunde begann eine gesündere Farbe anzunehmen. Kurz darauf (es fing gerade X-Japans *X* an, das nächste Lied nach der Nightfall) sahen sie wie die Wunde sich langsam aber sicher zu schließen begann.

Glorfindel Augen wurden wieder klarer und er sah erstaunt wie Serena nun ihren Blick hob und in anlächelte. Sie legte noch den Kopfhörer zur Seite und schaltete das Notebook aus, dann rollten ihre Augen nach hinten und sie brach neben Glorfindel auf dem Bett zusammen. Auch sein Blick verschleierte sich und er tauchte hinab in eine süße Bewusstlosigkeit.

Den beiden Unsterblichen hatten erleichtert aufgeatmet als sie sahen wie sich die Wunde sauber schloss, und als Serena die Musik endlich abstellte.

Gandalf sah seinen alten Freund lächeln und leise begaben sie sich aus dem Zimmer. Elladan und Elrohir warteten ganz aufgeregt an der Tür.

Ein Stein fiel ihnen vom Herzen, als sie vernahmen das Glorfindel gesunden würde.

  
  
  
AN: Es ist nicht alles so wie es scheint  nicht das Rena-chan mir hier noch stärker wird als Rondy!!!!!!!! das geht ja nicht 

ansonsten... ich hoffe jeder kennt die Lieder  warum Elrond den Text versteht.... naja.... öhm.... *grübel*.... dafür lass ich mir noch was einfallen 


	9. Kapitel 8

**8. Kapitel**

Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen als er erwachte. Er fühlte sich zwar immer noch sehr schwach, doch war das Fieber nun verschwunden und er konnte wieder klar denken. Auch die Schmerzen waren so gut wie weg, nur ein unangenehmer Druck war noch vorhanden. Er wollte sich schon aufsetzen als er ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust spürte. Erschrocken blickte er an sich hinab und starrte auf eine Wolke weißer Locken. 

*_Das erklärt auch den Druck.*_ Lächelnd strich er ihr die Locken aus der Stirn, als sie sich langsam regte und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Es überraschte ihn doch sehr als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er ihre Gefühle wahrnahm. Sie war ein wenig ängstlich und verkrampft. 

Serena erwachte als sie spürte wie ihr jemand durch die Haare fuhr. Ohne Hast drehte sie den Kopf ein wenig und blickte direkt in Glorfindels silbergraue Augen. Ihr war gar nicht bewusst was sie tat als sie sanft wieder den Kontakt mit seinem Geist aufbaute. Erst als sie seine Überraschung wahrnahm wurde bemerkte sie es und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Sie wollte seine Freundschaft nicht verlieren weil sie ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatte. 

„Serena, was ist? Was bist du?" Er sah Entsetzen in ihren Augen. Schnell richtete sie sich auf, und er bemerkte dass sie immer noch nur die Unterwäsche von dem Abend trug und stark nach Blut und Schweiß roch. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und er konnte fühlen wie sie sich zurückzog. Eine unangenehme Leere breitete sich in ihm aus. 

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte es dir erzählen…. Aber ich hatte Angst." Sie begann zu zittern. 

Glorfindel wusste, dass sie in diesem Moment verletzlicher war als jemals zuvor. Doch sie hatte ihm zweimal das Leben gerettet, so konnte er nicht direkt das Schwert über sie brechen. Sachte zog er sie zu sich hinab in seine Arme, seine innere Abwehr aufgrund des Geruchs unterdrückend. „Erzähl mir nun alles. Danach sehen wir weiter." Ihr Geist stand für ihn weit offen und ihm war deutlich bewusst wie sehr sie um den Mut kämpfte zu sprechen.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich hatte schon als kleines Mädchen die Fähigkeit Gefühle wahrzunehmen. In der Pubertät wurde es dann stärker, so stark, dass ich es nicht mehr schaffte sie auszublenden und die Gegenwart einer Menschenmenge für mich unerträglich wurde. Irgendwann brach ich zusammen. Es waren zu viele Emotionen die auch mich einströmten. 

Im Krankenhaus in dem ich aufwachte wurden ein paar Tests gemacht und man sagte mir ich sei Paranormal begabt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich fünfzehn und seither wurde ich ausgebildet. Zudem bin ich auch in der Telekinese recht gut. Glaube aber nicht dass ich Gedanken lesen kann. Das gelingt mir nur sehr selten oder wenn ich mit jemandem geistig verbunden bin, aber das habe ich nicht oft gemacht."

Glorfindel betrachtete sie schweigend. Zu gerne hätte sie die momentane geistige Verbundenheit genutzt um seine Gedanken zu lesen. Sie war jedoch zu höflich um dies auszunutzen. Es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen bis er antwortete.

„Und warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt? Bin ich deines Vertrauens so unwürdig?"

Verbergen konnte sie den Schrecken den diese Frage hervorrief nicht.

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht. Ich hatte es nie leicht mit meinen Gaben. Die anderen verachteten mich, nannten mich Hexe oder gar ein Monstrum." Tränen traten ihr in die Augen bei der Erinnerung. „Und später in der Ausbildung waren die anderen eifersüchtig, da es sehr ungewöhnlich ist dass jemand in mehr als einem Gebiet begabt ist. Zudem nahm mich eine der stärksten Talente in die Lehre, was sie eher selten tat. 

Zuerst hatte ich Angst dass ich auch hier nicht akzeptiert werde und je mehr ich dich kennen lernte um so weniger wollte ich… na ja weißt du ich… ach verdammt ich weiß nicht wie ich mich ausdrücken soll." 

Unfähig weiter zu sprechen brach sie ab. Lange blickte sie ihm in die Augen und öffnete dann ganz langsam ihren Geist für ihn, verband sich mit den tiefsten Tiefen seiner unsterblichen Seele. Kein Geheimnis hatte sie nun mehr vor ihm und sie ließ ihn all ihre Selbstzweifel und Unsicherheit sehen. Die Angst seine Freundschaft zu verlieren. Wie wichtig ihr seine Freundschaft war, dass sie zum Mittelpunkt ihres Lebens geworden war. 

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen als er in ihren Geist eindrang. Sich mit ihrer Seele verband, ihr Leben mit ihr teilte. 

Einige Zeit später, er wusste nicht wie lange sie in der geistigen Verschmolzenheit verbracht hatten, löste er sich ganz sanft von ihr und blickte ihr in die Augen.

Zu Beginn ihrer Unterhaltung war er wütend gewesen. Doch jetzt war er nur tief erschüttert. Besonders schlimm waren ihre Erinnerungen an die Zeit gewesen bevor sie nach Arda gelangt war. Er verstand sie nun, und er war verwundert, dass sie dies alles so mit sich hatte machen lassen, all die kleinen Grausamkeiten der Mitschüler, das seltsame Verhalten der Eltern. Wie konnte man einem Kind gegenüber so ablehnend sein, nur weil es anders war? 

Um ihr zu zeigen dass er nicht wütend war drückte er sie kurz. Er merkte wie sie sich entspannte und er nutze die Gelegenheit um leicht die Nase zu rümpfen. 

Geschwind hatte sie sich wieder aufgesetzt und blickte entsetzt an sich herab. Eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen während sie schon zur Tür eilen wollte und ihr bewusst wurde dass ihr Zimmer fast am anderen Ende des Hauses war. Beschämt wandte sie sich dem Elben zu und als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen wies er auf eine Tür in seinem Zimmer, mit dem Hinweis einer seiner Morgenmäntel würde im Bad hängen und sie könne ihn gerne benutzen.

Leicht brannte das heiße Wasser auf ihren Schürfwunden. Die feinen Düfte der Badezusätze entspannten sie und sie lehnte sich genüsslich zurück. Erst langsam drang es in ihr Bewusstsein, dass der Elb sie so akzeptierte wie sie war. Eine tiefe Freude und Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus. 

Glorfindel lehnte sich zurück als Serena ins Bad gegangen war und überdachte die Situation noch einmal. Staunen erfüllte ihn immer noch über dieses Menschenkind und diesen engen Kontakt. Nie war ihm solches Widerfahren, nie hatte er sich jemandem so nah gefühlt wie ihr in dem Moment. Und auch jetzt noch spürte er einen dünnen Faden ihrer Gegenwart. Diese Verbindung würde nicht mehr getrennt werden, erst mit ihrem oder seinem Tod, das wurde ihm plötzlich klar. Was ihn jedoch noch mehr erstaunte war, dass ihn das nicht einmal störte. 

Er wollte näher darüber nachdenken als es klopfte.

„Ja, bitte."

Zwei identische Gesichter schoben sich durch die Tür. 

„Glorfindel, wie schön dass es dir wieder gut geht."

Elladan und Elrohir betraten den Raum. „Wir wollten sehen wie es dir geht."

„Glorfindel danke für den Bade… Oh hallo…" 

Die Zwillinge starrten Serena an, welche genauso schockiert zurückstarrte. Sie sah schon niedlich aus in dem viel zu großen Bademantel und den tropfenden Haaren.

Elrohir gewann als erster seine Fassung zurück, mit hochrotem Gesicht wandte er sich ab: „Ich hoffe wir haben nicht gestört…" 

Serena war immer noch unfähig zu sprechen und so übernahm Glorfindel es für sie: „Nein, nein ihr habt sicherlich nicht gestört. Serena hatte nur gestern, nun sagen wir vergessen sich umzuziehen, und da sie immer noch das Selbe trug, wie als ihr uns gefunden habt, nutze sie mein Bad." 

Die Zwillinge nickten verstehend, dennoch konnten sie ein Grinsen auch nicht unterdrücken.

Zögerlich ergriff nun Serena das Wort: „Elladan, ich wollte dich um Verzeihung bitten. Ich hätte dir meinen Willen nicht aufzwingen dürfen. Ich weiß es gibt keine Entschuldigung für das was ich getan habe." Mit gesenktem Kopf stand sie vor den Zwillingen als würde sie ein Urteil erwarten.

Lächelnd trat Elladan auf sie zu, fasst sie unters Kinn und zwang sie in seine Augen zu blicken.

„Ich verstehe dich schon. Außer dir warst du vor Sorge, genau wie ich, nur dass du nicht zögertest alles in deiner Macht stehende zu tun um ihn zu helfen. Und Elrohir tat das Seinige dazu mir zu erklären warum du tatest was du tatest, wie du das überhaupt fertig bringen konntest, und warum ich froh sein sollte, dass du dich über meinen Willen hinweggesetzt hast."

„Elrohir hat dir…" Serena Blick glitt zu dem anderen Zwilling der leicht lächelnd an der Tür stand „Woher wusstest du davon?"

Elrohir schien kurz über eine Antwort nachzudenken, und erklärte dann mit den Schultern zuckend: „Deine Begabung ist mir schon länger bewusst. Schon seit dem ersten Abend, ich konnte deutlich fühlen wie du uns sondiert hast. Nur da nicht einmal Vater sich dazu äußerte hielt ich es für das Beste zu schweigen. Ich war der Meinung dass du es geheim halten wolltest. Und wenn die anderen nichts bemerkt haben sind sie selbst Schuld." 

Mit neuem Respekt betrachtete Serena Elronds Sohn. Sie hatte schon vermutet dass sich viel hinter der ruhigen Fassade verbarg, aber sie hatte nicht im Entferntesten daran gedacht dass sie so schnell von ihm durchschaut worden war. Ein Verbeugung andeutend bedankte sie sich bei Elrohir für seine Umsicht.

Lächelnd nahm er den Dank an: „Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken. Ich werde nun, nachdem ich mich überzeugt habe, dass es Glorfindel wieder besser geht, mich an meine Arbeit machen. Da fällt mir ein, in drei Tagen ist ein großer Markt einige Wegstunden zu Pferd von hier entfernt. Wollt ihr uns dorthin begleiten? Überlegt es euch, aber vermutlich habt ihr zur Zeit nur großen Hunger, ich werde veranlassen, dass euch beiden etwas zu Essen gebracht wird."

Wie als hätte Serenas Magen die Worte verschwanden meldete er sich geräuschvoll. Leise lachend verließ Elrohir das Zimmer.

„Ich hätte ihn bitten sollen jemand nach etwas zum Anziehen zu schicken." Sagte Serena mehr zu sich als zu den beiden noch anwesenden Elben. Elladan jedoch fühlte sich angesprochen.

„Wenn du möchtest kann ich dir etwas holen gehen, dafür schuldest du mir aber einen Gefallen." Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen, dass sah Serena sofort. Leider befand sie sich nicht ein einer Situation in der sie handeln konnte. So stimmte sie mit flauem Gefühl im Magen zu. In der Zwischenzeit kannte sie Elladan gut genug um zu wissen dass er sehr gerne seine Späße mit anderen trieb. Nur Glorfindel schien eine Ausnahme zu bilden, dieser hatte Serena, als sie ihn darauf ansprach erklärt man müsste nur die richtigen Rachemethoden beherrschen, wobei seine Augen so gefährlich gefunkelt hatten, dass es Serena eiskalt den Rücken hinunter gelaufen war.

Es klopfte erneut als Serena sich auf einen Stuhl niederlassen wollte. Geschwind öffnete sie die Tür und nahm einer völlig verdutzt drein blickenden Elbenfrau ein Tablett mit mehreren Scheiben Brot, einem Glas Honig und einer Karaffe Saft aus den Händen. Sich bedankend schloss sie schnell die Tür, dann stellte sie das Tablett auf einen kleinen Tisch neben Glorfindels Bett.

„Deine Wunde ist geheilt, aber hast du schon genug Kraft dich alleine Aufzusetzen, oder soll ich dir helfen?" Erwartungsvoll blickte sie auf den Elben nieder.

Dieser schaffte es sich auf die Ellbogen zu stützen, aber er atmete so schwer dass Serena einfach zu ihm ging, die Kissen umarrangierte und ihn vorsichtig soweit hochzog, dass er aufrecht sitzen konnte.

Nachdem er ihr gedankt hatte machten sich beide voller Heißhunger über das Essen her. Kurze Zeit später beobachtete Glorfindel lachend wie Serena immer noch ein Brot nach dem anderen aß. Errötend blickte sie auf.

„Bitte verzeih mein schlechtes Benehmen, aber die letzen Tage haben mich viel Kraft gekostet. Das ist einer der Nachteile an diesen Gaben. Man muss die Energie wieder auffüllen."

Sie war gerade dabei sich den Rest des Brotes in den Mund zu schieben als es erneut klopfte. Elladan stand in der Tür mit einem Kleiderbündel auf dem Arm, welches er dem Mädchen in die Hände drückte. Sich bedankend verschwand sie im Bad.

Ein kleines Grinsen umspielte Elladans Lippen als er Serena beobachtete wie sie ins Bad eilte, überglücklich sich endlich ordentlich zu kleiden.

Im Bad wickelte sie das Bündel auf, es war ein hellgrünes kurzärmeliges Seidenkleid mit eckigem Ausschnitt und darüber ein dunkelgrünes Überkleid, aus feinster Wolle mit langen Glockenärmeln und Kapuze, welches nur in der Mitte mit einem silbernen Gürtel gehalten wurde. Schnell schlüpfte sie in die Gewänder und trat wieder in Glorfindels Zimmer.

„Danke Elladan. Jetzt kann unser Pflegefall ruhen. Heute sollte er sich schonen, frühestens morgen kann er wieder versuchen zu laufen." Glorfindel warf ihr einen gequälten Blick zu, den sie gekonnt ignorierte. „Und ich werde Gandalf und Elrond aufsuchen um mich für mein ungebührliches Verhalten zu entschuldigen."

Schon wollte sie an Elladan vorbeischlüpfen als dieser ihr den Weg versperrte. „Moment, noch hast du deine Schuld nicht eingelöst." 

Kaum hatte er die Worte gesprochen schon hatte er sie zu sich herangezogen und ehe sie sich versah hatte er sie zu sich gezogen und presste nun seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie wusste nicht zu reagieren als sie spürte wie seine Zunge Einlass verlangte. Völlig perplex gab sie nach bis sie hörte wie Glorfindel scharf die Luft einzog.

Elladan verwunderte es ein wenig, dass sie so schnell nachgab. Willenlos schien sie in seinen Armen zu hängen. Bis Glorfindel scharf Luft holte.

Geschockt starrte Glorfindel auf das Geschehen das sich ihm bot. Er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Den Blick konnte er nicht abwenden, wie erstarrt saß er da und ihm schien, durch die Verbindung zwischen Serena und ihm als hätte er Teil an dem Kuss. Er musste nach Luft schnappen um sich aus der Verbindung zu lösen und als hätte dieses Geräusch etwas in Serena befreit löste sie sich von Elladan und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. 

Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie sah Elronds Sohn voller Wut an. „Dies… dies war mein erster Kuss…" Länger konnte sie die Tränen nicht zurück halten, Sturzbächen gleich rannen sie über ihre Wangen als sie sich umdrehte. Kurz wandte sie den Blick zu Glorfindel, doch in seine Augen lag ein unbestimmter Ausdruck, und er hatte sich völlig von ihr abgeschottet. Den Kopf gesenkt murmelte sie noch dass sie sich diese Ereignis anders vorgestellt hätte und stürmte dann aus dem Zimmer.

„Gut hast du das gemacht, du kannst sehr stolz auf dich sein." Glorfindels Stimme war gefährlich ruhig. „Ich hoffe es hat dir Spaß gemacht sie so zu demütigen. Ist dein Stolz den so verletzt wegen Gestern? Wenn ja, hättest du ihr vorhin die Wahrheit sagen können. Und nun verlass sofort mein Zimmer, ich möchte dich heute nicht mehr sehen. Es liegt nun in deiner Verantwortung diese Angelegenheit zu klären bevor du mir das nächste Mal unter die Augen trittst." 

Auch ohne die Aufforderung Glorfindels war Elladan schon aufgrund seines Blickes nur zu bewusst, wie unerwünscht seine Anwesenheit nun war. Wie ein getretener Hund schlich er aus dem Zimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Mädchen.

Müde schloss er die Augen und ließ seine Gedanken wandern. Seine Wut auf Elladan war verrauscht und er hatte versucht Serena zu erreichen, doch alles was er von ihr empfing war eine Mischung aus Scham und Wut durch die er nicht hindurch dringen konnte. Es hinterließ eine schalen Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund und Glorfindel wünschte sich er könnte selbst aufstehen und sie suchen. Versucht hatte er es aber seine Knie waren unter ihm weggeknickt sobald er versucht hatte sie zu belasten.

Es war seltsam gewesen diesen Kuss so hautnah zu erleben, und er hoffte dass so etwas so schnell nicht wieder vorkam. Nun war ihm die Verbindung zu Serena doch unangenehm, aber er würde lernen damit umzugehen.    

Tränen liefen noch immer über ihre Wangen als sie die Gänge entlang eilte. Sie wusste nicht wohin, hatte jegliche Orientierung verloren. Sie wollte nur weg. Wieder musste sie an Glorfindels seltsamen Blick denken und ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Scham durchzuckte sie erneut. Warum hatte sie sich nicht sofort gewehrt? Warum erst nachdem Glorfindel sich geregt hatte? Was musste er nun von ihr denken? Und warum hatte dieser Idiot von Elladan auch unbedingt versuchen müssen sie zu küssen!

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie den Elben erst als sie mit ihm zusammenstieß. „Entschuldigt, ich wollte Euch nicht umrennen."

Ohne aufzusehen wollte sie an dem Elb vorbei, dieser legte jedoch seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und zwang sie ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Oh mein Gott was ist passiert? Du siehst ja furchtbar aus."

„Was passiert ist? Frag doch deinen Bruder wie er sich gegenüber einer Frau verhält. Nur wegen seinem angeschlagenem Stolz muss er mich demütigen. Vielleicht haltet ihr mich jetzt für kindisch und naiv, aber ich würde gerne selbst entscheiden wem ich meinen ersten Kuss schenke." Erstaunt sah sie wie Elrohirs Gesichtausdruck von besorgt über ungläubig hin zu wütend wechselte. Noch mehr erstaunte sie der Schmerz den sie hinter der Wut kurz aufflackern fühlte.  Wie als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen schottete er seine Gefühle ab.

„Ich werde meinen Bruder suchen, keine Sorge er wird sein Verhalten die gegenüber noch bedauern."

Zwischen der Neugier Elrohir hinterherzulaufen und dem Pflichtbewusstsein Elrond um Verzeihung zu bitten hin und her gerissen stand sie kurzzeitig auf dem Flur. Die Entscheidung wurde ihr kurzerhand abgenommen als Elrond in Begleitung des Zauberers auf sie zukamen.

Die Tränen wegwischend und mit stark erröteten Wangen schritt sie ihnen entgegen und verbeugte sich.

„Herr Elrond, Gandalf ich wollte Euch um Verzeihung bitten meines ungebührlichen Verhaltens wegen."

Elrond nickte ernst, doch Gandalf lächelte und ergriff das Wort:

„Ohne Eure Hilfe hätten wir Glorfindel fortschicken müssen, ich von meiner Seite aus bin froh dass ihr ihm geholfen habt. Und außerdem Ihr seid noch jung, da ist ein solches Temperament normal. Ich bitte euch nur mich heute Abend aufzusuchen, denn ich bin neugierig und morgen muss ich schon wieder weiterreisen nach Minas Tirith."

Lächelnd sagte sie ihm zu, sich nach dem Mahl sich zu ihm zu gesellen und verabschiedete sich mit der Begründung sie wolle nach den Pferden sehen.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Draußen ließ sie ihren Blick über die Umgebung wandern. Obwohl düstere Wolken einen Großteil des Sonnenlichts verschluckten, leuchteten die Häuser der Elben in strahlendem weiß. Bäume wiegten sich im aufkommenden Sturm und gelbe Blätter wirbelten durch die Luft. 

Der Stall lag ein wenig abseits der anderen Häuser und Serena musste ein Stück laufen um ihn zu erreichen. Rasch bedankte sie sich bei Asfaloth und ging dann zu Aditu die sie freudig begrüßte. 

„Hallo meine Schöne, ich wollte mich nur bedanken." Lächelnd schlang sie die Arme um den Hals des Pferdes und vergrub ihre Nase in dessen warmen Fell. Die Stute schien ihre innere Anspannung zu spüren, denn sie legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Es war ihr Pendant zu einer Umarmung. Lange Zeit später löste Serena sich von dem Tier, gab ihr noch ein paar Äpfel und ging.

Der Wind hatte sich in der Zeit die sie im Stall verbracht hatte deutlich verstärkt und auch ohne Ihre Astralsicht war klar zu erkennen, dass es bald anfangen würde zu regnen. 

Trotz des warmen Überwurfes war der Wind innerhalb kürzester Zeit durch ihre Kleidung gedrungen. Sich gegen die Böen stellend eilte Serena zurück zu Elronds Haus. Auch wenn sie nur die ersten Regentropfen abbekam war sie doch bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren als sie durch die großen Türen schritt. Sie begab sich in die um diese Zeit leere Küche, machte sich einen Tee und setze sich gemütlich ans Feuer.

Gerade hatte Glorfindel es geschafft sich alleine ins Bad zu schleppen als er merkte wie sein Knie nachgaben. Helle Lichtblitze tanzten vor seinen Augen, sein Atem ging stoßweise und er zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Verdammt Glorfindel reiß dich zusammen." Murmelte er verärgert vor sich hin. Er hasste es auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen zu sein. Erneut sammelte er all seine Kraft und erhob sich, nur um wieder in sich zusammenzufallen als ein Klopfen ihn aus der Konzentration riss.

Wütend knurrte er ein herein, auch wenn er sich in einer unwürdigen Lage befand konnte er wenig daran ändern. 

Überraschenderweise handelte es sich um Elrond und Gandalf die sein Zimmer betraten. Gandalf musste schmunzeln als er den Elben verdrießlich im Bad sitzen sah. Elronds Reaktion fiel praktischer aus, er fasste Glorfindel unter die Arme und half ihn zurück zum Bett.

„Wir wollten nur sehen wie es dir geht und einiges mit dir besprechen falls du erholt genug bist. Davon gehe ich nun aus." Nun musste auch Elrond schmunzeln, es hatte schon erheiternd gewirkt wie der stolze Ratgeber wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden gekauert hatte.  

Glorfindel errötete leicht und Gandalf ergriff das Wort.

„Ich werde morgen wieder abreisen, da ich einigen beunruhigenden Vermutungen nachgehen muss, doch vorher würde ich gerne besprechen was wir mit Serena machen."

Unverständnis stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben als von seinem Bett aus zu den beiden Besuchern blickte. Angestrengt überlegte er auf was Gandalf wohl anspielte als ihm klar wurde worum es ging. „Wie meint ihr das? Ihre Gaben sind doch sicherlich von Vorteil. Ihr hättet sie mit den Pferden arbeiten sehen sollen, sie konnte sie fast so gut beruhigen wie ich."

Elrond lächelte „Das meinten wir nicht, natürlich sind ihre Gaben nützlich. Sie scheint sehr gut ausgebildet zu sein. Wir wollten sie fragen ob sie nicht in den Häusern der Heilung die anderen in denen ähnliche Gaben schlummern Ausbilden möchte. Nur vermuten wir, dass es am sinnvollsten wäre wenn du sie fragen würdest, dir vertraut sie am meisten."

Kurz dachte er über ihre Argumentation nach, bis er antwortete.

„Damit habt ihr sicherlich Recht, aber ich weiß nicht ob sie den Mut hat. Sie hat bisher sehr gelitten unter den Reaktionen anderer, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass alle Elben glücklich darüber wären von einem Mensch unterrichtet zu werden." Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er schon wie die anderen versuchten ihr Steine in den Weg zu legen, doch er würde sie unterstützen.

„Du hast natürlich Recht Glorfindel, dennoch denke ich es wäre sinnvoll sie als Lehrerin einzusetzen, es würde unseren vorurteilvollen, stolzen Elben sicherlich gut tun zu merken dass sie nicht die einzig *sensiblen* Lebewesen sind. Außerdem würden sie nützliches dabei lernen für die kommende Dunkelheit."

Dem hatte Glorfindel nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen und das Gespräch wandte sich anderen, dunkleren Themen zu.

Das Feuer führte seinen verführerischen, fast schon hypnotischen Tanz auf während Serena vor dem Kamin saß und den Tee trank. Ein bild zuckte durch ihr Bewusstsein aber zu schnell um es erkennen zu können.

Leicht verwirrt runzelte Serena die Stirn und versuchte sich das Bild erneut vor Augen zu führen. Ihr Blick verlor sich in den Flammen während sie langsam das Entsetzen beschlich, das Bewusstsein dass sie getötet hatte. Schuldgefühle quälten sie, Tränen traten in ihre Augen und rannen die Wangen hinab. Egal ob es ein Ork, ein Mensch oder ein anderes lebendes, denkendes Wesen war, sie hatte keine Recht gehabt ihm das Leben zu nehmen, so grausam zu nehmen.

Immer tiefer verstrickte sie sich in ihre Schuldgefühle und als die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet wurde vernahm sie es nicht.

Ihr Bewusstsein kehrte erst an die Oberfläche zurück als sie spürte wie eine kleine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ruhte und eine sanfte warme Stimme beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr murmelte.

Erstaunt sah sie auf und blickte in die strahlend blauen Augen einer Elbenfrau die sich besorgt über sie gebeugt hatte.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Serenas Gedanken klar genug waren um zu verstehen was zu ihr gesagt wurde

„Ist alles in Ordnung, eben als ich für das Abendessen die Kräuter hereinbrachte sah ich euch hier kauern. Kann ich Euch irgendwie behilflich sein?"

Scheu schüttelte Serena den Kopf, ihr war es unangenehm, dass sie so die Beherrschung verloren hatte und eine völlig Fremde sie fand.

„Nun gut, Ihr müsst es wissen." Serenas Gegenüber schien nicht damit zufrieden zu sein, dass sie die angebotene Hilfe zurückgewiesen hatte, zudem schien ihr noch etwas anderes auf der Zunge zu liegen. Lange starrte sie Serena, die sich immer unwohler fühlte, bis sie endlich ihre Hemmungen überwand:

„Seid ihr nicht das Menschenmädchen das Herrn Glorfindel heilte?" Serena zuckte zusammen, sie hatte gehofft, dass diese Nachricht sich nicht so schnell verbreiten würde. Bevor sie jedoch etwas erwidern konnte sprach die Unbekannte schon weiter.

„Ich bin ja so begeistert, ich hätte wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass ein Mensch dazu fähig wäre. Aber trotzdem ich freue mich, dass der hohe Herr wieder auf den Beinen ist. Wie habt Ihr das geschafft? Ich selbst bin in den Häusern der Heilung hier in Bruchtal ausgebildet worden. Könnt Ihr mir das auch beibringen?" plapperte sie darauf los und Serena traute ihren Ohren nicht. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Elben derart gesprächig waren, aber noch viel mehr überraschte sie, dass die Frau von ihr lernen wollte und begeistert war. So etwas hatte sie in den 21 Jahren ihres Lebens noch nicht erlebt. Völlig sprachlos starrte sie ihr Gegenüber an.

Erst als ihr auffiel, dass die Andere sie schon geraume Zeit erwartungsvoll ansah begann sie selbst zu sprechen: „Ihr verwundert mich, fragt mich danach ob ich Euch etwas lehren könnte und nennt mir nicht einmal Euren Namen. Gerne würde ich mein Wissen weitergeben, aber ich habe es noch nie versucht, und ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine gute Lehrerin wäre, in mir ist eine Untugend der Menschen, die Ungeduld sehr stark." 

Die Elbenfrau starrte Serena kurz an bis sie ihre Sprache wieder fand. 

„Verzeiht dass ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe. Meine Mutter nannte mich Ilmaren, ich wurde nach Vardas Zofe benannt da die hohe Frau Celebrian schon vor meiner Geburt wünschte ich solle ihr zur Seite stehen. Leider lernte ich sie nie kennen, da sie bereits ein Jahr nach meiner Geburt gen Westen segelte. Oh und dass Ihr ungeduldig seid, das stört mich nicht, zur Not muss ich mich halt anstrengen. "

Es schien ihr als würde Ilmaren nie mehr aufhören zu reden sofern sie sie nicht stoppte, so unterbrach sie sie.

„Nun Ilmaren dann seid Ihr ja noch keine 550 Jahre alt, Ihr scheint mir recht jung für eine Angehörige des Geschlechts der Eldar zu sein. Aber um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben ist es mir auch gänzlich unbekannt wie eine der Euren aufwächst." Zudem war Serena sich bewusst, dass sie diese junge Frau nicht würde loswerden können. Schweren Herzens fasst fällte sie eine Entscheidung.  

„Auch ist mir nicht bekannt ob ich Euch ausbilden kann, aber das werden wir herausfinden. Was haltet ihr von folgendem Handel: Ich werde versuchen euch zu unterweisen, Ihr im Gegenzug werdet mir eine Freundin sein."

Auch wenn Serena im Allgemeinen nicht mit Frauen auskam mochte sie dieses quirlige Geschöpf. 

Ilmaren schien begeistert zu sein und begann erneut mit einem Redeschwall.

„Oh Ihr glaubt ja nicht wie sehr ich mich freue. Natürlich schlage ich den Handel nicht aus. 

Und wir Elben wachsen an Geist und Körper genauso schnell wie ihr, es wäre doch sehr gefährlich würde ein Elbenkind mehrere Jahrhunderte brauchen um erwachsen zu werden. Auch wenn wir erst mit siebzig Jahren offiziell als erwachsen gelten.

Und worum ich Euch noch bitten wollte, nennt mich einfach Maren, das ist kürzer und ich fühle mich damit am wohlsten, außerdem soll ich Euch eine Freundin sein, ist es so sicher am besten."    

Schon spürte Serena wie sie langsam ihre Geduld verlor und überlegt sich ob sie nicht vielleicht doch einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Wie als hätte Ilmaren gespürt was in Serenas Kopf vorging wurde sie plötzlich still und ein wenig blass um die Nasenspitze.

_*Wahrscheinlich hat sie es auch*_ schoss es dem Mädchen durch den Sinn.

_Ja, ich habe es gespürt. Es tut mir leid das ich soviel rede, meine Lehrer haben auch schon gesagt es wäre zuviel, nur Herr Elrond hatte immer Geduld mit mir_.

Serenas Augen weiteten sich als sie Ilmarens Antwort direkt in ihrem Geiste vernahm. Dann begann sie zu lachen, alle Anspannung von vor wenige Minuten war vorerst abgefallen.

„Damit wäre es ja geklärt, ich denke ich werde dich unterweisen können, und tu mir bitte den Gefallen und nenn mich einfach Rena, oder wenn es dir lieber ist bleib bei Serena. Doch bevor wir direkt damit anfangen können muss ich erst wissen wie viel du selbst über Zellstrukturen, Moleküle und Nervensysteme weißt."

Ilmarens Blick was deutlich zu entnehmen, dass sie nicht wusste was Serena meinte. So seufzte diese und wollte schon zu erklären anfangen als sie spürte wie etwas sich ihr näherte. Ängstlich wanderte ihr Blick nach oben.

Wütend zerrte er seinen Bruder an den Ohren durch das Haus, als ein markerschütternder Schrei durch die Gänge hallte.   

Kurz wechselten die Zwillinge einen erstaunten Blick und eilten dann in dir Richtung aus der der Schrei kam. Vor der Küchentür hielten sie an - Elladan noch immer geführt von Elrohirs Hand - dann stürzten Beide in die Küche, bereit jeden zu beschützen und alles zu bekämpfen.

Das Bild das sich ihnen jedoch bot war ein völlig anderes als befürchtet.

Vor dem großen Backofen stand eine blonde Elbenmaid, die auf einen der Stühle am Fenster starrte. Als die Zwillinge ihren Blick auf den Stuhl richteten konnte sich keiner der beiden mehr halten, sie lachten dass ihnen die Bauchmuskeln schmerzten.

Serena rutschte immer tiefer in den Stuhl und über ihr hing eine kleine schwarze Spinne an einem Faden, die sich im tiefer hinab ließ. Wieder ernst wurden sie erst als sie Serena Gesicht wahrnahmen. Völlig blass war sie, und ihre Augen so weit aufgerissen dass das Weiße ober- und unterhalb der Pupille zu erkennen war. 

Um sie zu erlösen ließ Elrohir seinen Bruder los und dieser ging zu der Spinne die schon gefährlich nahe über dem Bauch des Mädchens hing, nahm sie in die Hand und warf sie aus dem Fenster.

„Das war Rettung in letzter Sekunde, was meinst du Serena?" Er lächelte zu ihr herab. Nicht fähig zu antworten schaffte Serena es nur Elladan anzustarren, bis sie hinter sich ein Räuspern vernahmen. Elladan errötete, und seine Hand fuhr zu den leuchtend roten Ohrspitzen.

„Dass hatte ich fast vergessen, ich wollte mich für mein Benehmen dir gegenüber entschuldigen. Nachdem es mir zwei Elben verdeutlicht haben sehe ich ein, dass ich mich nicht gerecht verhalten habe."

Ilmaren konnte die Beiden nur anstarren, sie schien ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen als sich einer der Söhne Elronds bei dem Menschenmädchen entschuldigte. Sie war sprachlos. Ganz im Gegensatz zu besagtem Menschenmädchen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, ich habe überreagiert. Jetzt im Nachhinein betrachtet komme ich mir sehr töricht vor. Wahrscheinlich liegen meine Nerven nur etwas blank. Die letzen Tage waren einfach sehr anstrengend für mich. Gib mir etwas Zeit mein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Und Danke das du die Spinne beseitigt hast… Ich hasse diese Viecher."

Nun mussten die drei Elben lachen und selbst Elrohir schien sich zu entspannen. Er wandte sich an die junge Elbenfrau.

„Ilmaren, schön dich zu sehen, ich hörte du und dein Bruder werden uns begleiten?"

„Ja, mir sind diesen Sommer ein paar Kräuter vertrocknet und ich möchte auf dem Markt schauen ob ein paar Setzlinge angeboten werden. Und du kennst ja Lindir, er würde mich nie alleine länger weglassen. Sag was habt ihr denn vor? Es ist doch eher selten dass die Söhne Elronds sich auf den Markt unter Normalsterbliche begeben", antwortete sie ihm augenzwinkernd.

„Wie jedes Jahr muss doch einer Vaters Tränke und Salben verkaufen, außerdem hatten wir dieses Jahr eine gute Ernte. Und Leder brauchen wir noch." Lächelnd nahm Elladan sich eine Tasse Tee, setze sich auf einen der Stühle zu Elrohir, dem er auch eine Tasse hinstellte, und begann ein oberflächliches Gespräch mit Ilmaren, bis Serena sich räusperte. Drei Paar Elbenaugen richteten sich auf sie.

„Lange habe ich nachgedacht. Es gibt etwas um das ich euch beide bitte. Könnten wir häufiger kämpfen üben? Mein geringes Können hat nichts genutzt. Ich möchte nicht noch einmal gezwungen sein diese Kräfte gegen ein fühlendes Wesen richten zu müssen. Es belastet mich zu tief." Vor Schmerz umwölkte Augen blickten bittend zu den Zwillingen, die ihr dies nicht Abschlagen konnten. 

Schweigend und deutlich bedrückt erhob sie sich, bereitete ein Tablett mit Tee und Keksen zu und verließ mit den Worten sie wolle nach ihrem Patienten sehen, dass er auch kräftig genug sei für die Strapazen des Marktes, die Küche.

Mit vollen Händen an eine Tür zu klopfen ist nicht unbedingt das einfachste der Welt, aber wozu hat man seine Füße. Diese jedoch dann auch noch zu öffnen übersteigt die Möglichkeiten der Meisten. Serena war trotzdem nicht gewillt aufzugeben. 

Da es sich um einen Türknauf handelte fiel die Möglichkeit die Klinke mit dem Ellenbogen herunter zu drücken aus. Sonderlich schwierig ist es nicht auf einem Bein zu balancieren, versucht man aber gleichzeitig ein Tablett zu halten und mit dem anderen Fuß einen Knauf zu drehen sieht die Sache schon ganz anders aus. Erst recht wenn man nicht größer als einen Meter fünfundfünfzig ist. Jeder Elb der vorbeigekommen wäre hätte ihr den Rat erteilt einfach das Tablett abzustellen und dann die Tür zu öffnen, da jedoch kein Elb weit und breit zu sehen war dauerte es eine Weile bis sie selbst auf diese Idee kam.

Glorfindel war schon wieder erwacht als es an der Tür klopfte, und auch bereit wieder eine Weile wach zu bleiben, auch wenn er nicht aufstehen und öffnen konnte. So wartete er geduldig bis sich die Tür einen spaltbreit auf schob und er auf ein Hinterteil starrte das in die Luft gehoben war, da sich die Inhaberin gerade bückte. 

Er musste schmunzeln, da er jetzt verstand welche Bedeutung die seltsamen Geräusche von der anderen Seite der Tür gehabt hatten.

Als sich Serena jedoch zu ihm umdrehte wurde er sofort wieder ernst, sie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und schien nicht bester Laune zu sein. 

Die Welle von Ärger die er wahrnahm als sich ihre Blicke trafen bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Es war aber nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie in solcher Stimmung erlebte, und er wusste, dass sie, wenn sie sich erstmal ausgetobt hatte, schnell wieder zur Ruhe kam.

Wie als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen sackten ihre Schultern herab und sie ergriff das Wort:

„Ach ich ärgere mich über mich selbst, ich muss wirklich geistig nicht sonderlich klar sein um so lange zu brauchen um eine Tür zu öffnen." Sachte stellte sie das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett, und ließ sich auf die Kante fallen. „Hier, ich habe dir etwas zu trinken mitgebracht. Und auch ein paar Kekse."

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie beobachtete wie der Elb sich über das Essen hermachte. Im Geiste zog sie Vergleiche mit einer Meute hungriger Wölfe. 

Unbewusst musste sie das Bild des Wolfsrudels in Glorfindels Gedanken projeziert haben, denn dieser sah auf, und errötete bis hin zu seinen Ohrspitzen. 

Als sie jedoch zu Lachen anfing schien er sich wieder zu fangen, denn er schnappte sie sich, sie hatte sich zu nah zu ihm gesetzt, hielt sie mit einem erstaunlich festen Griff und begann sie durchzukitzeln. 

Während einer kurzen Verschnaufpause fragte sie ihn woher er die Kraft nahm, woraufhin er ihr versicherte, dass er sich zumindest in einer sitzenden Haltung wieder einigermaßen wohl fühlte. Sein keuchender Atem strafte seine Worte Lügen und Serena musste erneut lachen, was nicht ohne Folgen blieb. 

Wie auf ein Stichwort hin wurden beide einige Zeit später wieder ernst und erneut zeichnete sich auf Serenas Gesicht der Horror der letzen Tage ab. Behutsam nahm Glorfindel ihre Hand in seine, und instinktiv fand er die richtigen Worte. 

„Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit dir wirklich zu danken, ohne dich würde ich jetzt nicht mehr hier sein." sanft hielt er ihre Hände, sie waren so winzig und zitterten fürchterlich. „Jeder von uns hat gelitten an dem Tag als er das erste Mal getötet hat, nie ist es leicht, aber du wirst lernen damit zu leben. Es ist nicht so, dass ich traurig darüber bin, dass du einen von ihnen getötet hast, von mir aus hätten es auch alle sein können, denn du weißt wenn du sie nicht vertrieben hättest hätten sie uns entweder abgeschlachtet und zum Abendessen zubereitet, oder zu Tode gefoltert. Ich bin froh diesem Schicksal entgangen zu sein. Danke Serena."

Behutsam trocknete er eine einzelne Träne die ihr über die Wange lief und drückte kurz ihre Hand. 

Dankbar lächelte sie zu ihm hinab, zog seine Hand an ihre Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Handfläche. 

„Am besten werde ich jetzt Gandalf aufsuchen, er erwartet mich. Morgen werde ich wieder nach dir sehen. Ich hoffe du erholst dich gut."

Glorfindel starrte ihr überrascht nach, wie sie sich erhob und aus dem Zimmer stolzierte. Jeder Mensch hätte übersehen, dass sie leicht zitterte, doch seinen Elbenaugen blieb es nicht verborgen. Auch konnte er ihre Verwirrung spüren, mehr jedoch nicht, ihre Gedanken hatte sie sorgfältig gegen ihn abgeschirmt. 

Was ihn jedoch am meisten erstaunte war, dass er das Gefühl hatte seine Handfläche würde brennen, dort wo sie sie mit ihren Lippen gestreift hatte. Unbehaglich wälzte er sich hin und her und hoffte darauf Schlaf zu finden.

AN: 

VIELEN DANK FÜR DIE LIEBEN REVIEWS!!!!!!! *gleich ein paar cm wachsen tut* Kann ein wenig dauern bis die nächsten Kaps kommen, da ab morgen das Semester wieder beginnt und ich dann wieder weniger Zeit habe, aber ich werde mein bestes geben, je mehr Reviews um so mehr werde ich angespornt weiter zu schreiben ;) das baut auf!!!!!!

@Nachtschatten: woher ich soviel weiß über PSI? Hab ziemlich viel zu dem Thema gelesen, z.b. dieser Zyklus von Anne McCaffrey, den ich als X-Over verwende, handelt davon, genauso wie Marion Zimmer Bradleys *Darkover* da bekommt man einiges mit.

Wer sagt denn das Elrond dass nicht bemerkt hat, aber er muss ja nicht immer darauf reagieren ;) 

@Morgenstern: Danke, ich hab selbst nur sehr wenig zu diesem Thema gefunden, obwohl ich wirklich gesucht habe. Mit Elladan habe ich schon so meine Pläne, sorry ;)


	11. Kapitel 10

**10. Kapitel**

Müde ließ Serena sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Lange hatte sie mit Gandalf gesprochen, über ihre Fähigkeiten, über ihre Welt. Es hatte ihn erstaunt sie so bereitwillig zugestimmt hatte andere zu unterweisen, bis sie ihm von der Begegnung mit Ilmaren berichtete. 

„Zum Glück habe ich es geschafft ihm zu verheimlichen was ich wirklich weiß. Oder besser gesagt zum Glück hat er nicht zu sehr danach gefragt", murmelte sie vor sich hin als sie sich auf dem Bett ausstreckte. 

Während sie noch einmal den Tag Revue passieren ließ, fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie glitt hinüber in die Welt der Träume.

Und mit dieser Nachte kamen die Alpträume. Wieder und wieder sah sie vor sich die Horde Orks, spürte die Qualen dessen dem sie das Gehirn verkocht hatte. Wieder spürte sie das Grauen als er in die Schwärze des Todes hinab glitt. Und erneut fühlte sie die Hilflosigkeit als sie neben dem Elben kauerte und auf Rettung wartete, sah wie das Leben aus ihm hinausströmte.

Im Traum versuchte sie ihn zu retten während ein Ork sich ihr näherte. Auch wenn sie ihn bemerkte konnte sie sich ihm nicht zuwenden. Panik flackerte in ihr auf, sie warf sich unruhig auf den Laken hin und her. Nun stand er direkt vor ihr und rammte ihr ein Schwert in den Unterleib. Geschockt starrte sie an sich herab, auf die Wunde aus der das Blut floss, und dann kam der Schmerz. Als würde sich etwas in ihren Gedärmen festkrallen. Blanker Horror durchzuckte sie als sie unter ihren Händen ihre Gedärme hervorquellen sah, glitschig und blau.

Mit einem Male kehrte ihr Bewusstsein an die Oberfläche zurück, und die Schrecken des Traumes verblassten schnell.

Mit verklebten Augen wandte sie sich dem Fenster zu. Die Welt außerhalb ihres Zimmers schien in Dunkelheit gehüllt, es war Neumond.

Mühsam kletterte sie aus den verschwitzen Lacken und schwankte ins Bad. Auf halbem Wege krampfte ihr Unterleib, sodass sie sich nicht länger bewegen konnte. Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn und Serena begann haltlos zu zittern.    

Kaum merklich ließen die Krämpfe nach als Serena spürte wie etwas warmes, feuchtes ihre Beine hinab floss.

_Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?_ war das Einzige was sie denken konnte während sie sich ins Bad schleppte. Wenigstens hatten die Elben für solche Fälle erstaunlich praktische Schwämme entwickelt.

Nun nicht mehr unvorbereitet hoffte Serena den Krämpfen besser standhalten zu können. 

Was sie jedoch nicht erwartete war, dass sie so plötzlich und heftig wiederkehren würden, dass sie ihren Geist aus dem Körper schleuderten. Unter sich sah sie wie sie langsam zu Boden glitt. 

Entsetzt musste sie feststellen dass sie keine Kontrolle mehr hatte.

Fast bis zur völligen Erschöpfung versuchte sie immer wieder und wieder in ihren Körper zurückzukehren, der hilflos und verkrampft auf dem Boden lag. Kurz bevor sie sich komplett verausgaben konnte spürte sie wie sie jegliche Beherrschung verlor. Ihr Geist begann sich auszudehnen, immer mehr um sich herum wahrzunehmen.

Überall im Haus schienen die Elben in süßem Schlummer zu Ruhen. Kein bewusster Gedanke, nur Ruhe und Frieden verspürte sie. Kurz hielt ihr Geist inne, sog das Gefühl in sich auf, als wäre es das Letzte was sie fühlen würde. Am Rande nahm sie Elronds Sorgen war, Gandalfs Aufbruch und Glorfindels unruhiger Schlaf, doch dies verblasste schnell.

Doch plötzlich war da etwas anderes. Brüder, sich streitende Brüder. Ihr Geist wurde unruhig, wollte sich abwenden. Konnte es jedoch nicht. Auch wenn sie nicht verstand worum es ging wollte sie nicht mehr wissen, wollte zurück zu dem Frieden den sie eben empfunden hatte, doch etwas schien sie fest zu halten.

Ihr Blick viel auf die Zwillinge die sich im Schlafzimmer eines der Beiden befanden. Beide Gesichter waren bar jeden Ausdrucks, doch hinter der Maske war eine Qual die Serena nicht verstand. Lange starrte sie die beiden an, sah wie sich ihre Münder bewegten, wie einer der beiden Ruhelos auf und ab lief, der andere stand immer noch nur da. Sie wollte fliehen vor den seltsamen, verwirrenden Gefühlen. Noch immer erreichten die Worte der Beiden ihre Ohren nicht, nur die Emotionen die hin und her wogten wurden immer klarer, unruhiger, intensiver. Erneut versuchte sie dem zu entkommen, dieser seltsamen Atmosphäre, die sich noch verdichtete als der Wandernde plötzlich stehen blieb und die beiden einander lange und schweigend musterten. 

Erst als derjenige, der die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte die Augen vom Anderen abwandte und ihr genau ins Gesicht zu blicken schien war der Bann gebrochen. 

Endlich frei eilte ihr Geist hinfort, dehnte sich weit über Bruchtal hinweg aus. Immer höher und weiter wanderten ihre Gedanken. Es schien endlos anzudauern bis sich ihr ungerichteter Blick langsam wieder zu fokussieren begann.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge entstand ein Turm, hoch wie die Berge und dunkel wie der tiefste Abgrund der Welt. Überall bewegten sich finstere Gestalten über Zinnen und Wehrgänge, einem Ameisenbau gleich. 

Während sie noch voller Staunen auf das Bauwerk blickte spürte sie dass sie beobachtet wurde. Unsicher versuchte sie die Quelle der unangenehmen Blicke auszumachen, als in ihren Gedanken plötzlich das Bild eines Auges entstand, ein brennendes, lidloses Auge, das seinen Blick kurz auf sie richtete. Voller Hass war es und brennendem Verlangen nach Macht und der Rache für die erlittenen Niederlagen. 

Panik kroch in ihr hoch, doch schien das Auge nicht wirklich Interesse zu haben. Beiläufig, fast wie eine unangenehme Fliege, schleuderte es sie einfach beiseite.

Sie wirbelte umher, weiter und weiter in die Dunkelheit abdriftend. Nichts konnte sie halten, es war als müsste sie für immer in dieser trostlosen Umgebung dahin treiben.

Panik erfasst sie erneut, sie versuchte zu schreien, doch kein Laut drang über ihre Lippen. Sie kämpfte und kämpfte, Jahrtausende wie es ihr schien. Doch es gab kein Entrinnen aus dieser Dunkelheit, kein Weg zurück.

Brennender Schmerze raste durch ihre Adern und als sie die Augen aufschlug blickte sie in zwei sehr gleiche, sehr besorgte Gesichter. 

Sie sicher war sich dass der rote Abdruck der Ohrfeige die Elrohir ihr verpasst hatte noch die nächsten Tage zu sehen sein würde. Völlig am Ende ihrer Nerven lächelte sie die beiden Zwillinge an, die ihr vorsichtig zu Bett halfen, sie zudeckten und ihr etwas Wasser einflössten. Immer noch zu schwach auch nur etwas zu sagen blickte sie fragend Elrohir an.

„Ich sah dich wie du in Elladans Zimmer standest, deinen seltsam gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck und ich wusste dass etwas nicht stimmte. Also haben wir uns beeilt hierher zu kommen und fanden dich bewusstlos vor. Ich glaube nur wenige Augenblicke später und ich hätte dich nicht mehr zurückholen können." Behutsam strich er über ihre Hand und musterte sie sorgfältig ehe er fortfuhr: „Schlaf jetzt, nichts wird mehr diese Nacht deine Träume stören, wir zwei werden schon darauf achten."

Gegen den Schlaf anzukämpfen wäre sinnlos gewesen und sie glitt hinüber ins Reich der Träume noch ehe die Zwillinge das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatten.

------

Die Sonne war gerade erst dabei die ersten Strahlen über den Horizont zu schicken als Serena erwachte. Noch immer war ihr Kopf schwer und ihre Augen waren verklebt. Mühsam rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augenwinkeln, bis sie eine andere Präsenz neben sich wahrnahm.

Noch immer verschlafen richtete sie ihren Blick auf den wilderen der beiden Zwillinge. Ruhig saß er auf einem Stuhl und blickte in die Ferne. Seine blauen Augen schienen nichts wahrzunehmen, sein ebenholzfarbenes Haar hing wirr hinab und seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig.

Jedoch schien sein Körper angespannt, gar wachsam zu sein und Serena wurde klar, dass er bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen, dass sich die vergangene Nacht wiederholen könnte erwachen würde und sein Möglichstes tun würde sie wieder in ihren Körper zu bringen.

Während sie dalag, ganz entspannt, nur ab und an gestört durch leichte Krämpfe beobachtete sie Elladans Gesicht. Ein beinahe wehmütiger Ausdruck war darüber geglitten. Zu gerne hätte sie seine Träume durchstöbert, doch die Regeln der Höflichkeit hielten sie davon ab.

Etwas bedrückte ihn, das wusste sie, doch lag es nicht an ihr herauszufinden was es war. Daher beschloss sie dass es nun an der Zeit war aufzustehen. Leise wollte sie sich an dem Elben vorbei schleichen, doch erwachte er sofort als sie die Decke zurückschlug.

„Guten Morgen Elladan, danke dass du über mich gewacht hast diese Nacht", sprach sie während sie aufstand und an den Schrank ging.

Schweigend beobachtete der Sohn Elronds wie sie sich etwas heraussuchte und als sie auf dem Weg zum Bad war verabschiedete er sich: „Es freut mein Herz zu sehen dass es dir wieder besser geht. Ich werde nun meinen Aufgaben nachgehen, wir sehen uns dann beim Essen."

Serena verharrte an der Tür und sah Elladan lange nach. Deutlich konnte sie wieder spüren dass ihn etwas beschäftigte, doch auch diesmal drang sie nicht in seine Privatsphäre ein. Ohne es zu wollen fing sie ein Bild von Elrohir aus Elladans Gedanken auf, wie er im Zimmer stand und einfach ihn nur anblickte. 

Verwirrt betrat sie das Bad, wechselte den Schwamm und beschloss an diesem Morgen das öffentliche Bad etwas abseits zu nutzen, dort kühlte das Wasser nie aus und es war erheblich größer als die kleine Wanne in ihrem Zimmer. 

Rasch legte sie sich einen Mantel um die Schulter, schlüpfte in ein paar weiche Schuhe und begab sich nach draußen. 

Auf dem Weg bewunderte sie wieder einmal den Einfallsreichtum der Elben wenn es um Hygiene ging. Sie hatten einige große Fässer an den Häusern angebracht in denen das Wasser gesammelt wurde und dann über dunkle Leitungen erhitzt zu den einzelnen Bädern geleitet werden konnte.

Das öffentliche Bad jedoch bestand aus mehreren Räumen mit Anschluss an eine Heiße Quelle, in denen die Becken groß genug waren um auch mehreren Platz zu bieten. Sodass auch im Winter die Möglichkeiten eines Heißen Bades bestanden.

Serena stand wie immer staunend vor dem Haus, wie alle andere war es weiß getüncht, befand sich jedoch ein wenig abseits unter den Bäumen. Es war nicht sonderlich hoch, eher in die Breite gehend und überall hatte es offene Bogengänge, nur die einzelnen Baderäume waren teilweise überdacht und durch Wände vor zu starkem Wind und Kälte geschützt.

Leise vor sich hinsummend suchte sie sich eines der Außenbecken, das nur durch ein Dach geschützt wurde. Wie immer lagen Handtücher neben der weiß gekachelten Wanne und Dampf stieg auf. 

Wohlig seufzend ließ Serena sich ins warme Wasser gleiten nachdem sie sich ihrer Kleidung entledigt und gewaschen hatte, die Elben waren im Allgemeinen so höflich nicht an ein Becken zu gehen in dem sich bereits jemand befand.   

Die Wärme entspannte ihre Glieder und vertrieb ihre dunklen Erinnerungen. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt wusch sie ihr Haar. Ärgerlich stellte sie fest dass es stark verknotet war.

„Mist jetzt kann ich wieder stundenlang versuchen diese unnützen Locken auszukämmen, ich sollte sie mir einfach abschneiden." Murmelte sie zornig vor sich hin, als sie plötzliche eine sanfte Hand auf ihrem Haupt fühlte und hörte wie ihr jemand freundlich ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Tu das nicht, diese weißen Locken haben etwas faszinierendes, wenn du magst helfe ich dir sie zu entknoten, außerdem habe ich hier etwas das hilft."

Ohne groß auf eine Antwort zu warten stieg Ilmaren neben ihr ins Wasser, nahm Serenas Locken in die Hand und begann ein Öl hinein zu massieren. Dabei erzählte sie fröhlich von den Häusern der Heilung, von Kräutern und wie dieses Öl hergestellt wurde. 

Serena hörte ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zu und genoss das Gefühl wie ihr Kopf massiert wurde. 

Ein wenig wunderte sie sich schon wie sehr sie sich in den letzen Wochen verändert hatte. Früher hätte sie nie zugelassen dass sie jemand berührte, außer die Arbeit erforderte es. Nun saß sie hier und entspannte sich unter der Berührung einer Elbenfrau, die sie nicht einmal einen Tag kannte, und die ihr eigentlich viel zu gesprächig war. Dennoch hatte sie die Junge Frau ins Herz geschlossen. 

Sie knurrte ein wenig als Ilmaren den Kamm das erste Mal versuchte durch die widerspenstigen Locken zu führen. Schnell hatte Ilmaren es jedoch im Griff ihr nicht weh zu tun und Serena genoss das Gefühl der Gegenwart der anderen und die freundschaftliche Aufmerksamkeit.

„Nicht einschlafen!" riss es sie aus ihrem Halbdämmerzustand, „Sag habe ich richtig vernommen dass du und der hohe Herr uns auch begleiten werdet? Du glaubst ja nicht wie sehr ich mich darauf freue mit dir zu reisen. So, jetzt sind sie durchgekämmt, warte ab bis sie trocken sind. Du wirst eine Überraschung erleben." 

Lächelnd wandte sie sich wieder Ilmaren zu und begann nun ihrerseits ein wenig zu erzählen, darüber, dass sie gerne mitkommen würde, aber keine Erfahrung hatte wie lange ein Elb braucht um sich soweit zu erholen das er kräftig genug ist zu reisen. Nicht lange unterhielten sie sich bis Ilmaren ihr bedeutete zu schweigen. Beide lauschten sie angespannt, bis Serena eine sanfte Berührung spürte - ein anderer Geist der Einlass erbat. 

Mit einem erstaunten Aufschrei sprang sie auf und eilte in die Richtung aus der die Berührung gekommen war. 

„Du bist ja schon auf den Beinen, du glaubst ja nicht wie froh ich bin… Ich…" verwirrt blieb sie vor Glorfindel stehen, der auf Elrohirs Arm gestützt dastand und sie völlig schockiert anstarrte. Noch mehr verwirrte es sie dass beide Elben bis zu den Ohrspitzen erröteten. 

Dann jedoch breitete sich ein Grinsen über Elrohirs Gesicht aus während Glorfindel leicht erbleichte.

Nun war es an ihr zu erröten, jedoch hielt ihr Stolz sie aufrecht. Keck blickte sie die Beiden an

„Ich denke ihr wollt auch Baden, hättet ihr Lust auf ein wenig Gesellschaft?" Innerlich ohrfeigte sie sich für ihre Dreistigkeit, dennoch war ihr bewusst, dass die beiden Elben viel mehr über ihr innerstes wussten, und ihre körperliche Nacktheit war eher gering im Vergleich zu der geistigen Nähe, besonders Glorfindel gegenüber. 

Erstaunt nahmen sie ihr Angebot an.  

Lachend half Elrohir Glorfindel beim säubern und danach auch in das Wasser zu gelangen. Ilmaren starrte die beiden Elben mit großen Augen an. Sie schien sich ihrer Nacktheit nicht zu schämen, viel mehr war es die Anwesenheit der Edlen die ihr zusetzte. Oder besser des blonden  Elben. Elrohir schien sie ja recht gut zu kennen.

Verwundert blickte Serena zwischen den Elben hin und her, bis Ilmaren aufmerksam wurde.

„Es gilt durchaus nicht als unschicklich einander in den Badehäusern zu begegnen. Natürlich schämen wir uns nicht unserer Nacktheit wegen."

„Nun bei eurem Aussehen braucht ihr dies wahrlich nicht." Murmelte Serena leise, woraufhin die blonde Elbenfrau in glockenhelles Gelächter ausbrach. Auch Elrohir und Glorfindel mussten schmunzeln. 

Doch kurz darauf wurden sie wieder ernst, und als Serena Glorfindels nächste Worte hörte lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Erzähl was geschehen ist heute Nacht. Aus Elrohir konnte ich nicht mehr als ein paar vage Andeutungen herauslocken."

Nachdenklich wanderte ihr Blick Richtung Osten, und lange schwieg sie.

„Ich sah das flammende Auge, spürte seine Wut, seine Gier nach Rache und Macht. Es war erschreckend, leicht schickte er meinen Geist auf eine endlose Reise, hätte Elrohir mich nicht wieder zurückgeholt." 

Erstaunen spiegelte sich in den Augen der Elben.

„Das Böse regt sich wieder, schon lange haben wir die Zeichen beobachtet, doch erfüllt es mein Herz mit Furcht Orks so nahe am Heimeligen Haus zu wissen." Glorfindels Blick war in die Ferne geglitten und Schatten huschten darüber, als würden dunkle Erinnerungen sich seiner bemächtigen. Sachte nahm Serena seine Hand in die Ihre und drückte sie kurz, was ein leichtes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Elben zauberte. 

Ilmaren und Elrohir sahen mit mildem Erstaunen zu, besonders da beide sich darüber im Klaren waren, dass den beiden Handelnden nicht bewusst war was gerade zwischen ihnen passierte.

Kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten Serena und Ilmaren sich, sie wollten zusammen überlegen was sie mitnehmen würden. 

Nun, da Glorfindel bereits wieder halbwegs auf den Beinen war, gingen alle davon aus dass sie gemeinsam losziehen würden.

Auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, wollte Serena nicht wieder auf Menschen treffen. Sie hatte zu lange mit ihnen gelebt, zu viel gesehen von ihrer Grausamkeit. Ganz tief in ihr lebte eine Abscheu, wie man sie nur für die Kreaturen des Bösen empfinden konnte. Und sie hatte immer noch Angst vor ihren Reaktionen auf sie.

Nicht lange nachdem Ilmaren gegangen war, befand Serena sich auf dem Weg zu den Ställen. Dort nahm sie wieder das Training mit den anderen Pferden und Aditu auf. Später, die Sonne war schon weit den Horizont entlang gewandert, ging sie noch einmal zu ihrer Stute.

Sanft kraulte sie ihre Stirn und flüsterte ihr zu: „Du spürst es nicht wahr, die immer größer werdende Dunkelheit? Ich weiß was passieren wird, in einem Jahr wird hier ein junger Hobbit schwer verletzt ankommen und mit sich etwas bringen, das gar nicht existieren dürfte. Was meinst du meine Schöne, wie kann ein Ring der Macht möglich sein?" Sie musste lächeln als Aditu wie zur Antwort schnaufte. 

„Manchmal frage ich mich warum ich hierher kam, gibt es so etwas wie den Zufall? Warum klingt Westron wie Englisch? Ich glaube ich sollte lieber wieder auf den Übungsplatz. Ein wenig kämpfen wird mir gut tun. Machs gut meine Schöne." Noch einmal zerzauste sie Aditus Mähne und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Elrohir, der schon auf dem Platz übte.  

Lächelnd blickte er auf als er ihre Schritte vernahm.

„Sei gegrüßt, ich hatte dich früher erwartet. Dann wollen wir beginnen" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten warf er ihr eines der Übungsschwerter zu. Sobald er sicher war dass sie es in der Hand hielt griff er an.

Erschrocken über den plötzlichen Angriff gelang es Serena nur knapp Elrohirs Angriff abzuwehren. Hektisch riss sie ihr Schwert hoch, doch Elrohir starrte schon den nächsten Angriff. Immer härter bedrängte er sie. Immer schneller wurden seine Attacken, immer öfter traf er sie und schon nach kürzester Zeit rann ihr der Schweiß in Strömen den Körper hinab und sie glaubte nur noch aus blauen Flecken zu bestehen.

Kurz bevor sie glaubte zusammenbrechen zu müssen hörte sie wie eine vertraute Stimme Elrohir rief: „Ich glaube du solltest ihr eine kurze Pause gönnen." Erleichtert drehte Serena sich in die Richtung aus der sie Glorfindels Stimme vernommen hatte. So übersah sie jedoch Elrohirs letzen Angriff. Schmerzhaft krachte die breite Seite seines Schwertes auf ihre ungeschützten Rippen.    

Stöhnend sackte sie in dich zusammen und ein besorgter Glorfindel rannte zu ihr. Vorsichtig tastete er ihr Rippen ab.

„Es scheint nichts gebrochen zu sein, du solltest lernen dich nicht ablenken zu lassen." Auf ihren wütenden Blick hin konnte er nur lachen.

Zwei weitere Tage verbrachte sie damit sich von Elrohir mit dem Schwert malträtieren zu lassen, bis zum Morgen ihrer Abreise. Die Nächte waren gefüllt mit Alpträumen, sodass immer ein Zwilling in ihrer Nähe war um über sie zu wachen. 


	12. Kapitel 11

**11. Kapitel**

Glorfindel fühlte sich kräftig genug um die anderen zu begleiten. Auch von Elrond hatte er bereits die Erlaubnis erhalten.

In freudiger Erwartung packte er am Morgen der Abreise seine Sachen, immer schon hatte er es genossen mit den Zwillingen zu reisen.

Lächelnd trat er an das Geländer seines Balkons und wollte den Sonnenaufgang genießen. Nichts war schöner, als zu beobachten wie die Sonne langsam ihre ersten Strahlen über den Horizont schickte. Wie der Himmel von nachtschwarz, über violett und grün zu blau hin wechselte; wie langsam die Sterne erloschen und das helle Tagesgestirn geboren wurde. Ja, er war ein Kind der Morgendämmerung.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als er zwei Elben, unter lautem Gelächter, zu den Ställen eilen sah, sie schienen sich zu jagen. Es entlockte ihm jedes Mal ein Lächeln wenn er Elladan und Elrohir zuschaute wie sie einander neckten. Leider war dies seit Celebríans Fortgang immer seltener geworden. Elrohir hatte sich immer mehr zurückgezogen, sodass sogar sein Bruder Mühe hatte ihn zu erreichen. Kurz hinter den Zwillingen gingen zwei blonde Elben, er wusste dass dies Ilmaren und  ihr Bruder Lindir waren, und wiederum ein Stück nach ihnen folgte Serena. Scharf sog er die Luft ein. Selbst aus der Entfernung war deutlich zu erkennen dass sie weiter an Gewicht verloren hatte. Sie schien nur noch aus Haut und Knochen zu bestehen.

Anscheinend hatte sie seinen Blick gespürt, denn sie wandte ihm ihren Blick zu. Entsetzt schnappte er nach Luft. Selbst auf ihrem Gesicht zeichneten sich deutlich die Knochen ab. Ihre Wangenknochen traten deutlich hervor, das Kinn war unglaublich spitz. Sie hatte etwas Vogelartiges an sich.

Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm hoch, besonders jetzt, da Ilmarens Haaröl ihre Locken gebändigt hatte und sie nun wie weiche Flaumfedern über ihre Schultern fielen, jeder Windhauch spielte mit ihnen. Aber er wollte sich nicht erinnern.

Mit aller Kraft schob er diese unerwünschten Gedanken davon, schulterte sein Bündel, schnallte sich sein Schwert um und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Ställen. Währenddessen nahm er noch seinen Bogen samt Köcher und steckte seine Zwillingsdolche in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung.

In dem Moment in dem er aus dem Haus trat spürte er wie sich die Verbindung erneut aufbaute. Er fühlte ihre Neugier und auch ihre Freude ihn zu sehen.

_Ich freue mich sehr, dass du mit uns reist, und dass es dir wieder gut geht_ zuckte es durch ihren Geist. Ein erfreutes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, ihm war bewusst dass sie diese Gedanken mit Absicht sehr deutlich formuliert hatte. Nur durch ihre enge Verbindung war es ihnen möglich Gedanken zu teilen, ansonsten hätte Serena dies nicht gekonnt.

Strahlend eilte sie auf ihn zu, ihre kleinen Hände schlüpften in die Seinen. Aus der Nähe betrachtet sah sie noch abgehärmter aus. Dunkle Ringe umrandeten ihre Augen, als hätte sie die letzen Nächte kaum geschlafen.

Ungläubig starrte er auf ihre Hände. So zerbrechlich wirkten die Handgelenke als würde schon ein leichter Druck sie zersplittern lassen.

Errötend entzog sie sich ihm wieder und eilte auf den Stall zu. Glorfindel folgte ihr gemächlicher, er machte sich Sorgen, doch wusste er, dass sie mit ihm reden würde, wenn sie seine Hilfe bräuchte. Ein Teil von ihm vermutete das sie einfach noch nicht darüber hinweg war getötet zu haben.  Ein anderer Teil von ihm dachte wieder an das Gespräch mit Elrond am vergangenen Abend.

_„Es ist schön dich wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen, mein Freund. Ich habe mir große Sorgen 7_

_gemacht." Erfreut betrachtete Elrond wie ein, nun wieder kräftig wirkender, Glorfindel sein Studienzimmer betrat. Seiner stummen Geste folgend setzte sich der blonde Elb auf einen der Sessel am Kamin._

_Lange Zeit schwiegen beide, Elrond da er sich wieder seinen Unterlagen gewidmet hatte, Glorfindel da er nicht wusste wie er anfangen sollte. Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten für seine Vermutung. _

_Zu Glorfindels Glück blieb dem Herrn von Imladris der innere Kampf seines engsten Freundes nicht verborgen, und so sprach er ihn direkt an: „Sag mir was dich beschäftigt, ich sehe doch, dass dir etwas durch den Kopf geht und du anscheinend nicht weißt wie du anfangen sollst." Ermutigend lächelte er seinem ersten Berater zu, welcher tief Luft holte um sich zu sammeln._

_„Du hättest es selbst gekonnt, du hättest ihre Hilfe nicht gebraucht, oder?"_

_Ein kurzes Heben der Augenbrauen signalisierte Glorfindel dass Elrond nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte, doch wusste er dass er eine ehrliche Antwort erhalten würde, sofern Elrond beschloss ihm eine zu geben. _

_„Natürlich hast du Recht. Es hätte zwar lang gedauert, aber ich denke deine Chancen dich zu erholen standen nicht schlecht, du hast einen starken Überlebenswillen."_

_Glorfindels nächste Frage ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: „Warum?" _

_Dies schien Elrond zu amüsieren._

_„Kannst du dir das nicht denken mein Freund? Was glaubst du denn wie lange sie es noch hätte verheimlichen können. Irgendwann musste sie es sagen. Außerdem sind ihre Fähigkeiten sehr wertvoll im Kampf gegen die heraufziehende Dunkelheit. Es musste bekannt werden, denn nun können wir uns dieser Kräfte bedienen. Zudem ging die Heilung wesentlich schneller als wenn ich es versucht hätte."_

_Glorfindel schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, er wollte nicht glauben, dass sein Freund Serenas Gaben nur bloßgestellt hatte um sie benutzten zu können._

_Das Kopfschütteln richtig deutend begann nun der Herr von Imladris zu erklären was er meinte: „Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass auch eigennützige Interessen hinter meinem Handeln stehen. Aber die kommende Zeit wird immer düsterer werden, so muss ich jedes Licht nutzen das sich mir zeigt. Zudem denke ich ist es auch für Serena besser zu erfahren dass nicht jeder ihr so gegenüber steht wie die Menschen die sie kannte. Sie sollte lernen stolz auf sich zu sein, lernen dass es welche gibt, die ihre Gaben zu schätzen wissen. Natürlich gab es in ihrer Welt solche, aber diese hatten komplett eigennützige Motive." Die Hand hebend unterband er Glorfindels Protest. „Ja, es mag so wirken als wäre ich nicht anders, aber du kennst mich alter Freund. Du weißt dass ich Pflichten habe, aber auch alles in meiner Macht stehende tue um denen zu helfen die unter meinem Schutz stehen."_

_Glorfindel musste gestehen dass Elrond Recht hatte. Er kannte ihn nun schon lange genug um zu wissen dass er die Wahrheit sprach. _

_„Da fällt mir ein, müssten nicht Arwen und Erestor bald ankommen? Sollten sie nicht vor etwas mehr als einer Woche aufgebrochen sein?"  _

_Elrond begrüßte den Themenwechsel: „Ja, ich denke sie werden in etwas zeitgleich mit euch ankommen. Ich hoffe du wirst dich gut amüsieren, und hab ein Auge auf die Zwillinge."_

_Bereitwillig stimmte Glorfindel dem zu_.

In den Ställen dauerte es nicht lange und die Pferde waren gesattelt, der Karren bespannt, beladen und sie ritten aus den Toren des letzen Heimeligen Hauses.

Glorfindel genoss den Ritt in der warmen Herbstsonne. Die Strahlen ließen sein Haare wie geschmolzenes Gold glänzen, während er lachte und mit den Zwillingen scherzte. Innerlich jedoch machte er sich Sorgen um Serena, sie hatte sich abgekapselt, schien vor sich hin zu brüten. Jeden Versuch seinerseits ihren Geist zu berühren blockte sie ab.

Nur zu deutlich war sie sich bewusst, dass sich Glorfindel Sorgen machte, doch was sollte sie ihm sagen? Es war einfach zu kindisch.

Wieder spürte sie seinen prüfenden Blick, leuchtende, silberne Augen trafen die Ihren und sie wandte sich schnell ab. Sie war kurz davor gewesen ihre Barrikaden zu senken. Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf und Glorfindel wandte sich seufzend wieder Lindir zu, welcher den Wagen lenkte.

Mit halbem Ohr zuhörend schwirrten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu dem schweigsamen Mädchen das hinter ihnen ritt. Sie schien in Gedanken weit fort zu sein, doch eben jene waren fest vor ihm verborgen, nur ihre Gefühle hatte sie weniger unter Kontrolle. Es war als würde er selbst zweifeln, nicht fähig ihre Emotionen komplett auszuschließen. Immer deutlich wurde für ihn ihre Seelenpein, und er verfiel in Schweigen. Wahrscheinlich nahmen auch die anderen Serenas Stimmung wahr. Glorfindel beobachtete mehrfach wie sich Elrohir zu ihr umdrehte und sorgenvoll die Stirn runzelte.  

Warum sagt sie nicht was sie bedrückte? Vertraute sie ihm so wenig?

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Leise erklang ihre Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Es ist nur so, ich komme mir so albern, dumm und kindisch vor." Mit sanftem Schenkeldruck lenkte Serena Aditu neben Asfaloth und blickte Glorfindel aus umwölkten Augen an. Die Ringe wurden immer dunkler, es war als ob etwas sie körperlich niederdrückte je weiter sie sich von Imladris entfernten.

Kurz drückte Glorfindel ihre Hand um ihr den Mut zu geben fortzufahren.

Ihr Blick richtete sich in die Ferne als sie erneut die Stimme hob.

„Es ist so lange her, dass ich unter Menschen war. Bitte lach nicht, ich habe wirklich Angst vor ihren Reaktionen."

Erstaunt blickte er auf. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Obwohl er es sich hätte denken können wie er insgeheim zugab.

Sanft berührte er ihren Geist. _Natürlich lache ich nicht. Eigentlich sollte ich dich gut genug kennen und es hätte mir klar sein sollen was dich bedrückt. Aber egal wie sie reagieren, wir sind bei dir und keiner wagt es einen Elben, oder gar mehrere herauszufordern._

Ein dankbares Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, und den Rest des Weges war sie heiterer Stimmung.

Am späten Nachmittag erreichten sie eine kleine Ortschaft, ein Strasse mit etwa 20 Häusern auf jeder Seite, einem Gasthaus und einem riesigen Platz am anderen Ende. Dort waren am Rand viele Zelte aufgeschlagen und mittig befanden sich etliche hölzerne Buden mit den buntesten Auslagen. Blumen, Kräuter, Stoffe, Obst, Gemüse, Getreide, Schmiedarbeiten, Bänder, Garn und Wolle und noch etliches mehr wurde feilgeboten.

Staunend ritt Serena hinter den Elben her, die zielstrebig auf den hinteren Teil zueilten, und sie schaffte es den größten Teil der Gefühle um sie herum auszublenden. Dort, etwas abseits saßen die Zwillinge und Ilmaren ab, während Glorfindel und Lindir mit dem Karren einen Platz suchten um den Stand zu errichten.

„Komm hilf mir die Zelte aufzuschlagen." Lachend warf Ilmaren Serena ein Bündel zu und begann mit der Arbeit. Eine halbe Stunde und etliche Lachkrämpfe aufgrund von Serenas Schusseligkeit später standen drei Zelte in einem Halbkreis.

Nicht viel später kamen auch die beiden Anderen wieder.

„Wir haben Glück, es sind ein paar Elben aus dem Düsterwald hier, mit Schmiedearbeiten. Wir können unsere Waren bei ihnen am Stand mit anbieten und sie haben uns eingeladen mit ihnen zu speisen." 

Unsicher folgte Serena den Elben. Es schien ihr als würde sie von allen Seiten angestarrt werden, so hielt sie sich lieber im Schatten ihrer Begleiter.

Doch die anderen Elben empfingen sie herzlich, es wurde viel erzählt, gesungen und gelacht. Einer stellte sich als entfernter Verwandter König Thranduils vor, welcher eine wunderschöne Singstimme hatte, sodass es schnell zu einer Konkurrenz zwischen ihm und Lindir kam, wobei Ilmaren und Serena entscheiden mussten welcher denn nun der bessere Sänger wäre.

Lachend mussten sie erklären, dass sie das nicht entscheiden könnten, und so blieben die beiden Sänger betröpfelt sitzen.

Es war schon sehr spät geworden als sie sich bedankten und ihr eigenes Lager aufsuchten, wobei die Zwillinge etwas zuviel Alkohol zu sich genommen hatten, genauso wie die Düsterwaldelben.

Serena musste kichern als sie darüber sinnierte ob auch Elben einen Kater bekommen konnten. Vertraulich lehnte sich Ilmaren zu ihr hinüber: „Natürlich können sie das, morgen werden wir sicherlich einiges zu lachen haben, sofern ich nicht selbst leide."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand die junge Elbenfrau in dem Zelt das sie sich teilten.

Noch immer belustigt warf Serena noch einen Blick auf die Zwillinge die gerade eine hochphilosophische Diskussion über den Sinn von heißen Duschen am Morgen führten. Sie selbst hatte dieses Thema angeschnitten, aber nicht erwartet dass es soviel Anklang finden würde.  

Leicht schwankend verschwanden die beiden im Zelt, aber man hörte sie noch eine Weile debattieren.

Kurz zuckte Serena zusammen als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Du solltest dich auch hinlegen. Ich werde die erste Wache übernehmen, auch wenn wir hier keine brauchen sollten kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Schlaf gut." Glorfindel drückt noch einmal ihre Schulter und setze sich dann schweigend ans Feuer.

Lächelnd betrat Serena das Zelt und kuschelte sich in die Decken.

Ruhig ließ er seinen Blick über den Marktplatz wandern. Es war schon lange nach Mitternacht und nichts rührte sich. Nur an den Feuern der anderen Händler sah er einzelne Gestalten sitzen. Selbst für eine so späte Stunde durchaus nichts ungewöhnliches, und so ließ er seinen Blick hinauf gleiten, beobachtete die Sterne, und ließ seine Gedanken treiben.

Wie würde die Zukunft aussehen? Was würde geschehen wenn Gandalfs Befürchtungen sich bewahrheiteten? Wie lange würden die Elben noch in diesen Gefilden verweilen?

Kopfschüttelnd versuchte er die ungebetenen Fragen zu vertreiben und betrachtete das Zelt in dem die Zwillinge schliefen. Wieder einmal fragte er sich was Elrohir in den letzten vierhundertfünfzig so sehr verändert hatte, doch wusste er dass er dies Rätsel nur würde lösen können wenn Elrohir das wünschen sollte. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Antlitz, Elrohir hatte sehr viel von Erestor gelernt, dieser war ähnlich verschlossen.

Er vermisste seinen engsten Freund der zur Zeit in Lorien verweilte und erst kurz vor den stärkeren Schneefällen mit Arwen zurückkehren würde. Aber er würde sicherlich einiges Interessantes zu berichten haben.

Immer noch weit weg in Gedanken spürte er plötzlich wie Angst in ihm empor kroch. Eine Angst, die er nicht näher bestimmen konnte. Seine Muskeln spannten sich und er wurde sehr Aufmerksam. Doch schien keine Gefahr von außerhalb des Lagers zu drohen.

Verwirrt blickte er sich um, als er hörte wie eines der beiden Mädchen unruhig im Schlaf wimmerte. Es konnte sich nur um Serena handeln, denn jetzt erkannte er dass es ihre Angst war die er verspürte.

Er wollte schon zu dem Zelt hinüber gehen als eine völlig verstörte Ilmaren die Klappe beiseite schob: „Glorfindel, kommt schnell, ich habe schon versucht sie zu wecken, aber nicht einmal meine geistige Berührung hat gereicht sie aus den Alpträumen zu reißen, bitte helft ihr."

Ohne sich die Zeit zu nehmen etwas zu erwidern war er schon auf dem Weg in das Zelt.

Schockiert starrte er in Serenas kalkweißes Gesicht. Verkrampft lag sie in den Decken und warf sich hin und her. Ihre Angst hing wie ein übler Gestank in der Luft und er konnte kaum Atmen. Er hatte nicht erwartet sie so zu sehen, und ängstlich versuchte er ihren Geist zu berühren. Doch sie entzog sich ihm, das Einzige was er wahrnahm war eine unheimliche Dunkelheit, die sich um ihre Träume gelegt hatte.

Schweiß hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet und sie begann zu zittern.

„Es wird immer schlimmer, ich wünschte die Zwillinge hätte nicht soviel getrunken, sie haben gesagt sie hätten sie schon einmal aus diesem Zustand gerissen, aber leider nicht wie." Ilmarens Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber Glorfindel zuckte trotzdem zusammen.

„Das ist schon einmal passiert?" Erstaunt sah er auf.

„Ja, hat sie Euch das nicht erzählt? Die letzen drei Nächte hatte sie Alpträume."

„Nein, das hat sie nicht."

Plötzlich lief ein Schauder durch Serenas Körper, er wölbte sich nach oben, der Kopf fiel nach hinten, und die Augen waren aufgerissen. Nur das Weiße war zu erkennen, und ein Schrei kam über ihre Lippen

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken was er tat war Glorfindel mit einem Satz bei ihr, hielt sie fest im Arm und flüsterte ihr sinnlose, beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Wie als würde seine Berührung etwas in ihr lockern, entspannte sich ihr schmaler Körper in seiner Umarmung, aber ihr Geist schien immer noch gehetzt, immer noch weit entfernt. Zaghaft versuchte er erneut ihren Geist zu berühren, versuchte ihr das Gefühl zu geben als wäre jemand bei ihr, für sie da. Jedes der sinnlosen Worte der Zuneigung die er in ihr Ohr flüstere unterstrich er mit einem Gedanken, und schon bald wurde auch ihre Seele ruhiger, sodass sie jetzt eng an ihn geschmiegt lag, und ihr Atem langsam und ausgeglichen ging.

„Ich hatte geahnt dass wenn einer sie erreichen konnte Ihr das fertig gebracht hättet." Mit großen Augen sah Ilmaren den blonden Elben an.

„Denkt Ihr das? Ich hätte es eher bezweifelt. Die Zwillinge haben viel mehr über den Geist gelernt als ich, und auch sind Elrohirs Gaben wesentlich stärker als die meinen. Elrond brachte mir nur die Grundlagen bei, zu mehr hatte ich nicht die Geduld." Ein ironisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und unbewusst hatte er Serena in einer beschützenden Geste näher an sich herangezogen.

„Ich denke ich werde weiter wachen, Ihr bleibt am besten bei ihr." Mit diesen Worten verließ Ilmaren das Zelt um sich auf den Platz zu setzen an dem zuvor Glorfindel Wache gehalten hatte.

Seltsam berührt machte es sich Glorfindel neben Serena bequem, zog sie eng in seine Arme und schlief ein.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nachtschatten und Morgenstern: Elrohir hat sie nicht angegriffen, durch den Schock des Schlages hat er sie in ihren Körper zurückholen können. Deswegen hat er das gemacht J, ich würde ihn doch nie grundlos so handeln lassen tsts ;)


	13. Kapitel 12

A/N: Endlich, nach Ewigkeiten das nächste Update. Es tut mir echt leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat… ich hoffe, die nächsten Kapitel gehen wieder etwas schneller, aber ich muss auch ehrlich zugeben, dass ich bei dieser FF sehr oft mit recht heftigen Schreibblockaden zu kämpfen habe… aber jedes euerer lieben Reviews hilft mir sehr.

Ich denke, ich werde in den nächsten Tage nach und nach die älteren Kapitel austauschen, da doch noch sehr viele Fehler enthalten sind.

In diesem Kapitel werden zwei Charaktere auftauchen, die zum Drachenlanze Zyklus von Margaret Weiß und Tracy Hickman gehören. Genauso wie die von Serena erwähnten Personen Eigentum Anne McCaffreys sind, aus eben jenem Zyklus, mit dem ich X-overe. Vielleicht fällt einem ja noch der dritte X-over in diesem Kap auf ;)

**12. Kapitel**

Es war schön, gehalten zu werden, wenn man erwachte. Serena musste lächeln, als sie in Glorfindels starre Augen blickte.

„Danke, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ohne dich hätte aushalten können", flüsterte sie, berührte zart mit ihren Lippen seine Wange, löste sich aus der Umarmung und verließ leise das Zelt, um den schlafenden Elben nicht zu wecken.

Die Sonne hatte gerade ihre ersten Strahlen über den Horizont gestreckt, als Serena sich draußen neben Lindir setzte, der gerade etwas zum Frühstück vorzubereiten schien. Es war recht kühl und so wickelte sie sich fest in ihren Mantel.

„Wie geht es Ilmaren? Ich hoffe, sie hat sich nicht zu große Sorgen gemacht?", fragte sie den weißblonden Barden, welcher sie grinsend musterte.

„Um sie braucht Ihr Euch keine Gedanken zu machen, sie hat leichte Kopfschmerzen und wird wohl noch eine Weile schlafen. Aber auch Ihr scheint mir nicht gerade das zu sein, was man Ausgeschlafen nennt."

Serena wollte schon zu einer ironischen Antwort ansetzen, als Glorfindel aus dem Zelt trat, die Beiden musterte und anfing, leise zu lachen.

„Es tut mir leid, das zu sagen, aber Serena, du siehst furchtbar aus", brachte er hervor, während er weiter amüsiert auf ihre in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haare blickte. Errötend wandte Serena sich ab und versuchte angestrengt, sich auf das Feuer zu konzentrieren und auf das, was Lindir kochte. Immer noch lächelnd verschwand Glorfindel in das Zelt, das er ursprünglich mit Lindir geteilt hatte, und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Kamm wieder hinaus.

Mit einer anmutigen Bewegung ließ er sich hinter Serena nieder und begann langsam und vorsichtig, die Knoten aus ihren Haaren zu kämmen.

Serena genoss das Gefühl der Sicherheit, das sie durchströmte, und beobachtete fasziniert, wie allmählich der Platz zum Leben erwachte. Die ersten Stände eröffneten, und Serena nahm den Geruch von frisch gebackenen Teigwaren wahr. Aber auch Lindirs Frühstück roch köstlich.

Kurze Zeit später streckte einer der Zwillinge seine Nase aus dem Zelt.

„Was riecht hier so köstlich? Oh, Lindir macht Frühstück, zum Glück, ich hatte schon befürchtet, Glorfindel würde kochen. Auf Ell, wach auf, die Sonne ist schon fast zur Gänze aufgegangen."

Serena konnte hören, wie Glorfindel irgendetwas darüber murmelte, wie verzogen die Zwillinge doch in Bezug auf Essen wären, als auch Ilmaren und Elladan erschienen.

„Musst du so laut sein, Hir? Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als hätte ein Troll ihn verwendet, um Gemüse zu zerstampfen."

Aber auch Ilmaren schien es nicht besser zu gehen, denn sie setze sich schweigend zu den Anderen.

Innerlich musste Serena lächeln darüber, dass durch übermäßigen Alkoholgenuss verdrießliche Elben auch nicht anders waren, als verkaterte Menschen, und sie waren selbst daran Schuld, sie hatten ja zuviel getrunken. Doch Elladans gequälter Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, als er sich setzte, war herzerweichend, und so griff sie kurz mit ihren Gedanken hinaus und schwächte die Nachwirkungen des Alkohols ab.

Ein erfreuter Ausdruck glitt über sein Gesicht, und auch über Ilmarens, und so wandten sich alle dem Frühstück zu. Es schmeckte hervorragend, und Serena aß soviel, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Nachdem alle fertig waren und Lindir mit den Zwillingen davon gegangen war, um den Stand zu eröffnen, fragte Ilmaren Serena, ob sie nicht auch ein kurzes Bad vertragen könne. Da sie die letzte Nacht so schlecht geschlafen hatte, nahm sie das Angebot an, und kurze Zeit später hatte sie alles Nötige zusammengesucht. Doch bevor sie in Richtung der Badestätten davongehen konnten, hielt Glorfindel Serena kurz zurück

„Wie lange geht das schon so? Wann hast du das letzte Mal wirklich durchgeschlafen?" Sorgenfalten hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet, und Serena seufzte.

„Ich glaube, du kannst dir denken, seit wann. Aber diese Nacht war es schlimmer." Ihr Blick wanderte in die Richtung, in der das letzte Heimelige Haus lag. „Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass der Schutz von Imladris fehlt."

Glorfindel konnte drauf nur nicken, drückte kurz ihre Hand und traf sich mit den Düsterwaldelben.

„Können wir los?", erwartungsvoll blickte Ilmaren zu ihr hinüber. „Er macht sich große Sorgen. Du kannst dich sehr glücklich schätzen, zumindest, wenn es dich nicht stört, dass du die nächsten Wochen unter Beobachtung stehen wirst." Sie lachte in sich hinein, als sie Serenas bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Das Entsetzen war deutlich in Serenas Zügen zu lesen, als sie ihrer Freundin über den Rand des Platzes folgte.

Wie immer waren ihr große Menschenmengen unangenehm, und sie bemühte sich stark darum, die auf sie eindringenden Gefühle auszuschließen. Vor Anstrengung überhörte sie Ilmarens Antwort und bemerkte auch nicht, dass diese stehen geblieben war.

Erst als sie beinahe in sie hineingelaufen war, hielt auch Serena inne. Vor ihnen befand sich ein kleines Gebäude, es machte nicht den saubersten Eindruck, aber Ilmaren ging zielstrebig auf einen kleinen untersetzten Mann zu, der vor der Tür stand und versuchte wichtig zu wirken.

„Seid gegrüßt, werter Herr, wie viel kostet uns die Benutzung Ihrer Badestätte?" Gewinnend lächelte Ilmaren zu dem Mann hinunter, während Serena ihre Sinne über den Marktplatz schweifen ließ. Überall herrschte Geschäftigkeit und Hektik. Sie schmunzelte, als sie hörte, wie die Standbesitzer sich lautstark unterhielten, Neuigkeiten austauschten. Es machte einen friedlichen Eindruck. Jedoch wurde ihre Stille Beobachtung unterbrochen, als sie den Blick des Bademeisters auf sich ruhen spürte. Aber, als sie sich leicht irritiert umdrehte, hatte er schon seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ilmaren zugewandt. Serena entspannte sich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass der Mann nur oberflächlich neugierig war.

Kurz darauf hatten die Beiden sich auf einen Preis geeinigt, und die beiden Frauen konnten endlich den Schmutz abwaschen.

„Das tat gut, komm lass uns Elrohir suchen und dann nach den Pflanzen ausschau halten." Frisch gewaschen und nun wieder auch in guter Stimmung eilte Ilmaren voran und zog Serena mit sich, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Ich hoffe, ich bekomme alles, was ich brauche, wenn nicht, müssen wir noch einen Boten nach Lothlorien schicken, denn das, was ich suche, wächst hier in der Gegend nicht. Aber ich möchte Erestor und Arwen keine Umstände bereiten, indem ich sie bitte, für mich auf Kräutersuche zu gehen. Das ist in Lothlorien nämlich nicht so einfach. Man muss aufpassen, dass einen die Grenzwachen nicht zurückschicken, weil sie wieder irgendwo Orks gesichtet haben."

Serena musste lächeln, als sie dem Monolog ihrer Freundin lauschte. Es war einfach faszinierend, dass sie ohne Pause reden konnte, manchmal fragte sie sich, ob Ilmaren überhaupt Luft holte. Eine ganz kurze Unterbrechung des Redeflusses nutze sie, um selbst etwas zu fragen: „Du scheinst die Mitglieder von Elronds Familie gut zu kennen. Wie kommt das?"

„Als ich meine Volljährigkeit mit 70 Jahren erreicht hatte, beschloss ich Heilerin zu werden, und Elrohir hat mich ausgebildet. Er ist nach Herr Elrond der beste Heiler im ganzen Tal." Stolz leuchtete aus ihren Augen, als sie von ihrem Ausbilder sprach. „Und Arwen kenne ich dank Lindir. Er hat ihr wohl früher das Singen beigebracht, und jetzt, wenn einer von Beiden etwas Neues geschrieben hat, wird es zuerst dem Anderen gezeigt."

„Lindir ist wohl wesentlich älter als du?"

„Ja, er ist Mitte des zweiten Zeitalters geboren worden. Es ist auch nicht wirklich mein Bruder, aber als meine Mutter getötet wurde, und mein Vater in die Unsterblichen Lande segelte, weil er sie so vermisste, hat Lindir angeboten, mich als seine Schwester zu erziehen."

Erstaunt musterte Serena sie. Es gab doch immer wieder Neues zu lernen über diese Welt.

„Elrohir, hast du Zeit uns zu begleiten? Du weißt mehr über den Handel als ich." Geschwind war Ilmaren auf den dunkelhaarigen Zwilling am Stand zugeeilt und sah ihn nun erwartungsvoll an. Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Elladan, der bestätigend nickte, und so schloss sich Elrohir ihnen an.

Serena war Glorfindels besorgter Blick nicht entgangen, aber was sollte sie ihm sagen? Scheu berührte sie kurz seinen Geist, versuchte ihm zu vermitteln, dass sie sich nicht zu unwohl fühlte, und folgte dann den beiden Heilern.

Mitten im Markt war es doch unangenehm, viele Emotionen strömten auf Serena ein, und sie konnte nicht alles ausblenden. Ihr Verstand vernebelte sich leicht, und sie folgte den beiden Elben unsicher. Zum Glück schien jedoch niemand direkt von ihr Notiz zu nehmen, da Aller Aufmerksamkeit entweder dem eigenen Geschäft gehörte, oder auf die beiden Elben gerichtet war. Bewunderung, Erfurcht, aber auch ein wenig Angst vor deren Andersartigkeit konnte Serena wahrnehmen. Erstaunt blickte sie auf ihre Begleiter, aber innerlich lernte sie gerade, warum Glorfindel und die Anderen sie verstanden. Ihnen konnte es unter den Menschen ähnlich ergehen.

Der Stand an dem die Kräuter verkauft wurden, wurde von einer alten Frau geführt. Dünnes, schneeweißes Haar fiel ihr in langen Strähnen über die Schultern, und tiefe Furchen durchzogen ein einstmals schönes Gesicht. Trotz des hohen Alters war die ehemalige Schönheit deutlich zu erkennen, die schmale Nase, hohe Wangenknochen, das herzförmige Gesicht und die schlanke Silhouette waren nicht zu übersehen.

Ilmaren begrüßte sie höflich, und während die beiden Elben mit der Frau verhandelten, betrachtete Serena die Kräuter. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wofür die Meisten gut waren, rochen sie doch faszinierend. Besonders Eines zog sie in ihren Bann. Es war eine kleine, blaue Blüte mit goldenem Blütenstaub. Neugierig betrachtete sie sie näher, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und atmete einmal tief ein. Der Geruch war betäubend, aber wunderbar leicht und würzig. Sie wollte noch einmal tief einatmen, als sie von kräftigen Händen zurückgerissen wurde. Erstaunt blickte sie in das Gesicht der Händlerin. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass diese so kräftig war. Was sie jedoch noch mehr erstaunte, war, dass sie kein bisschen die Gefühle dieser Frau wahrnehmen konnte. Als hätte sie dicke Wände um ihren Geist gebaut. Erst jetzt fiel Serena auf, dass in dem weißen Haar der Frau noch ein paar wenige rote Strähnen zu sehen waren.

„Nicht. Ihr solltet diese Pollen nicht einatmen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sodass die Haare flogen.

Serena wollte schon etwas antworten, als die Welt um sie herum kippte. Es schien ihr, als würde Schmerz durch ihren linken Unterschenkel schießen, und sie konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. In Sekundenschnelle hatte die Frau ihr unter die Arme gegriffen und sie festgehalten.

„Also du auch. Verdammt, jemand sollte ihm helfen."

Serena brauchte nicht lange, bis sie den zweiten Satz verstand, und schon hatte sie sich so gut wie möglich gegen den Schmerz abgeschottet und rannte in die Richtung, aus der er kam.

Ohne sich umzudrehen wusste sie, dass Ilmaren und Elrohir ihr leichtfüßig folgten. Sie rannte auf die Mitte des Platzes zu, und schon von Weitem war ein großer Tumult erkennbar. Ein Pferd schien wild geworden zu sein, denn es bäumte sich unablässig auf. Serena wollte schon beruhigend auf es einwirken, als sie merkte, wie sich ihre Sinne wieder viel zu stark ausdehnten. Elrohir konnte sie gerade noch wieder aufrichten. Ihr zunickend begann er, das Pferd zu beruhigen, denn die Menschen hatten, als sie gesehen hatten, dass er ein Elb war, ihn ohne zu Zögern vorbeigelassen. Sie sah, wie Ilmaren sie am Arm ergriff, sah aus Ilmarens Augen, wie sie sie an dem Pferd vorbeiführte, auf einen am Rand liegenden jungen Mann zu.

Er litt groß Schmerzen in seinem linken Bein und blickte mit großen Augen auf zwei sich nähernde Fremde, während seine Familie besorgt um ihn herumstand und jemand fort war, einen Heiler zu suchen. Wieder nahm Serena die Welt aus anderen Augen war. Verwirrt griff sie nach Ilmarens Arm. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie Ilmaren dem Fremden erklären, sie wären Heiler, und dass sie sich um das vom Pferd zertretene Bein kümmern würden.

Sanft spürte sie Ilmarens geistige Berührung, sah den angsterfüllten Blick des Mannes auf ihnen ruhen, und wieder schien die Welt kurz zu kippen. Doch schnell hatte die blonde Elbenmaid nach ihrem Verstand gegriffen und sie wieder stabilisiert. Ihr Geist klärte sich auf, und eine Kühle machte sich in ihr breit, die sie immer dann verspürte, wenn sie arbeitete. Kurz bedauerte sie es, keine Musik zu haben, doch auch dieser Gedanke verschwand, sobald sie sich über das verletze Bein beugte.

Das Schienbein war zertreten worden, und nun ragte der gesplitterte Knochen aus dem Fleisch. Zum Glück blutete die Wunde nicht allzu stark.

„Serena, ich werde den Knochen richten, du übernimmst den Rest." Schon hatte sich Ilmaren hinabgebeugt und Serena konnte sich nur beeilen, die Schmerzzentren des jungen Mannes zu blockieren. Erstaunt blickte er auf, als Ilmaren sein Bein richtete, und er keinerlei Schmerz mehr verspürte. Schon wollte er sich bedanken, doch mit einer herrischen Geste gab die Elbenmaid ihm zu verstehen, er solle sich ruhig verhalten. Kurz darauf war die geistige Verbindung zwischen den beiden Frauen wieder hergestellt, und Ilmaren verfolgte neugierig wie Serena sich immer tiefer in den gebrochenen Knochen versenkte, und ihn dazu bewegte, sich wieder zu verbinden. Erst die Knochen, dann die Sehen, als Letztes das verletze Gewebe.

Auch wenn es den beiden Heilerinnen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, war nur wenig Zeit vergangen, bis die Wunde aufhörte zu bluten, und sich schließlich gänzlich schloss.

Ehrfürchtig wurden die Beiden angestarrt, und Serena versteifte sich innerlich voller Angst. Eine unangenehme Erwartung lag in der Luft, und das junge Mädchen schien bereit, in jeder Sekunde die Flucht zu ergreifen, als der Mann aufstand, vorsichtig das Bein belastete und sie dann mit einem breiten Grinsen ansah.

„Ich danke Euch von ganzem Herzen." Die umherstehenden Menschen entspannten sich sichtlich bei diesen Worten, und lächelnd streckte er die Hände aus und ergriff Serenas, die daraufhin zusammenzuckte. Doch von dem jungen Mann ging nur Freundlichkeit und Dankbarkeit aus. „Sagt, wie kann ich mich erkenntlich zeigen?"

„Indem ihr das Bein noch ein wenig schont, und uns etwas sehr Zuckerhaltiges zu essen besorgt." Ein müdes Lächeln glitt über Serenas Gesicht, während sie noch immer Ilmarens Präsenz in ihren Gedanken spürte, so als würde sie sie immer noch zusammenhalten.

_„Das tue ich auch, es ist die Wirkung dieser Blüte. Vertrau mir, ich versuche, so gut es geht, zu verhindern, dass sie im Moment zuviel Wirkung auf dich hat." _

Lächelnd gewährte sie Ilmaren den Zugang und wartete, bis der junge Mann wieder erschien, beladen mit einem großen Korb voller süßem Gebäck.

„Mein Vetter leitet einen Stand als Bäcker, und er hat mir dies für Euch gegeben. Kann ich wirklich nichts weiter für euch tun?"

Elrohir hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Pferd beruhigt und angepflockt.

„Nein, ich bitte Euch nur, nicht zuviel Aufsehen um die Heilung zu machen. Wir haben Euch gerne geholfen."

Mit einer eleganten Verbeugung nahm er dem jungen Mann den Korb ab und führte die beiden Frauen wieder in Richtung des Kräuterstandes.

„" „" „"

Glorfindel hatte die Aufregung bemerkt und sich schnell von den Düsterwaldelben verabschiedet. Elladan würde auch alleine mit den Waren zurechtkommen.

Geschwind eilte er in Richtung des Kräuterstandes. Schon von Weitem sah er den schneeweißen Haarschopf leuchten, der sich seinen Weg durch die Besucher bahnte, dicht hinter Ilmaren und Elrohir. Kurz darauf hielt sie inne und schien angespannt in Richtung des Kräuterstandes zu blicken. Nun blieb auch Glorfindel stehen und folgte ihrem Blick. Sie schien auf zwei in lange Roben gewandete Gestalten zu starren. Die eine Robe war aus feinstem schwarzem Samt, völlig schmucklos, aber mit vielen Taschen und Beuteln versehen. Der Träger dieser Robe war sehr hochgewachsen und schlank, beinahe dürr. Er trug einen langen Stab in der Hand, an dessen Ende eine Drachenklaue eine Kugel hielt. Von seinem Gesicht war nichts zu erahnen, da er es tief in der Kapuze verborgen hatte. Der Andere der Beiden war in eine mausgraue Robe gehüllt, und seinen Kopf zierte ein spitzer, verbeulter Hut in derselben Farbe. Ein langer Bart wallte sich über das Gewand, und er hatte sich schwer auf einen knorrigen Stab gestützt.

Neugierig näherte sich Glorfindel. Serena hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, sie war noch immer wie gebannt von den beiden Fremden. Nun hatten auch ihre Begleiter ihr Zögern bemerkt und waren stehen geblieben. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr übersahen sie Glorfindel nicht.

„Was stört dich? Was zieht dich so sehr in den Bann, dass du unseren goldenen Krieger übersiehst?" Lachend hatte Ilmaren sich dem Mädchen zugewandt, das nur kurz den Kopf schüttelte und nun ihre Augen auf den Elben richtete.

„Ich kenne die Beiden. Oder besser gesagt, ich weiß, wer sie sind, aber warum sind sie hier?"

Ohne dass einer der Elben es bemerkt hatte, waren die beiden in Roben gehüllten Gestalten näher getreten. Und der Ältere der Beiden ergriff das Wort:

„Du hast schon von mir gehört? Aber selbstverständlich hast du das! Ich bin ja ein großer Magier! Ich konnte einmal einen wunderschönen Zauber, wie hieß er noch mal? Warte!"

Schnell hatte er ein zerfleddertes Buch aus einer der Taschen gezogen und begann darin zu blättern. Dabei murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin, bis plötzlich: „HAH!!! Da ist der Schlingel, ja. Feuerkugel! Willst du einmal sehen?"

Noch bevor jemand reagieren konnte, begann er in einer seltsamen Sprache zu murmeln. Glorfindel wusste nicht, was er zu erwarten hatte, und starrte nur gebannt auf das, was passierte. Serena hatte entsetzt aufgeschrieen, aber am interessantesten war die Reaktion des schwarz Gewandeten. Blitzschnell hatte er eine knochige Hand in dem Arm des Bärtigen verkrallt und zischte: „Nicht jetzt, Alter. Du hast mich zwar hierher mitgenommen, und ich sollte dir dafür danken, aber hier sind deine Spielchen unpassend."

Nun blickten alle erstaunt auf den Größeren der Beiden, oder vielmehr auf die Hand. Schockiert nahmen sie den metallisch goldenen Schimmer der Haut war. Was war er? Glorfindel versuchte noch immer, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, als Serena in Aktion trat.

Sie kaute noch schnell den Rest des süßen Brötchens und schluckte in dem Moment, in dem sie ihre Stimme erhob, was erst einmal dazu führte, dass sie sich verschluckte und in einen Hustenanfall ausbrach. Woraufhin sie erst einmal begann, in drei Sprachen aufs Kräftigste zu fluchen, was die Elben dazu veranlasste, bis zu den Ohrspitzen zu erröten.

Die beiden Anderen lachten leise. Als sich Serena wieder beruhigt hatte, blickte sie auf die Fremden.

„Verzeiht, wir haben uns nicht vorgestellt. Ich werde Elrohir gerufen, und dies sind meine Begleiter Ilmaren und Glorfindel, das Menschenmädchen heißt Serena." Der Sohn Elronds deutete eine Verbeugung an. Wie gewöhnlich war er der Erste gewesen, der seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Oh, und ich bin…" Hilfesuchend blickte der Ältere zum dem schwarz Gewandeten. Dieser gab eher unwillig eine Antwort. „Du bist Fizban. Und mein Name tut nichts zur Sache." Unwirsch wollte er noch etwas sagen, als er von heftigen Hustenkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Elrohir und Ilmaren wollten schon auf ihn zueilen, aber er hob beschwichtigend den Arm.

Doch Serena ließ sich nicht abhalten. „Er glaubt, kein Heiler könnte ihm helfen. Doch mich würde interessieren, wodurch dieser Husten entsteht."

Es war bereits Blut auf dem Taschentuch zu erkennen, als der Husten leicht abebbte.

Erstaunt beobachteten alle, wie Serena sich vor ihm aufbaute und einfach nur auf seine Brust starrte.

„Ilmaren, verbinde dich mit mir, ich denke, ich werde deine Unterstützung brauchen, und ich kann dir vielleicht ein paar Dinge zeigen."

Was dann geschah, war für Glorfindel unverständlich. Er sah, wie die Gesichter der beiden Frauen leer wurden, aber er bemerkte auch den wachsamen Blick Fizbans. Es schien, als lauere er, oder warte auf etwas. Der schwarz Gewandete schien sich unwohl zu fühlen, aber da sein Gesicht nicht zu erkennen war, konnte Glorfindel nicht sicher sein.

Kurze Zeit später begann Serena, für ihn Unverständliches zu murmeln. Der alte Mann schien zu lächeln, und wandte sich dann Elrohir zu.

„Jungchen, du hast nicht zufälligerweise einen Hut gesehen? Einen grauen Spitzhut, so wie Magier ihn tragen. Ich habe den Meinen nämlich verloren. Und was ist ein Magier denn ohne seinen Hut! Das sieht einfach nur lächerlich aus!"

Der Angesprochene konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen, da besagter Hut genau auf dem Kopf des Zauberers war. Lächelnd streckte er die Hand aus und zeigte auf den Hut.

„Meint ihr diesen?"

Verwirrt blinzelnd fasste der alte Zauberer auf seinen Kopf, patschte ein wenig auf dem Hut herum und strahlte daraufhin Elrohir an.

„Ja, diesen meinte ich. Ich danke dir, Jungchen." Ein seliges Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen und er fasste immer wieder an den Hut, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich auch noch am Platz befand.

Glorfindel indessen beobachtete noch immer gebannt Serena und den seltsamen Menschen, der krank wirkte. Lange Zeit schien sie nur dazustehen und vor sich hin zu murmeln. Ilmaren wirkte, als würde sie etwas lauschen.

Doch irgendwann kehrte wieder Leben in die Augen der Beiden zurück.

„Es ist eigentlich gar nicht so schwierig, das wieder zu beheben, man müsste nur den richtigen Virus codieren. Das heißt, in Euren Körper einen Krankheitserreger einschleusen, der das Erbgut der betroffenen Zellen so umschreibt, dass wieder die richtigen Botenstoffe produziert werden. Dann würden auch Eure Lungen wieder so funktionieren, wie vor Eurer Prüfung."

Der Angesprochene sog scharf die Luft ein. Und noch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, war seine Hand wieder nach vorne geschnellt und umklammerte nun schmerzhaft Serenas Arm. Nur ein Wort entfuhr ihm, die Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern: „Woher?"

Die beiden Krieger der Gruppe spannten sich an, Hände wanderten schon zu den Waffen. Doch sie wurden nie gezogen. Glorfindel konnte beobachten, wie Serena sich unter dem Griff entspannte und die freie Hand auf die goldene Hand gelegt hatte.

„Woher ich davon weiß? Ich habe es gelesen, genauso, wie ich gelesen habe, was sich unter Eurer Kapuze verbirgt."

Er schien unter dem Gesagten zu erzittern, doch dann ließ er das Mädchen los und zog in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung die Kapuze zurück.

Glorfindel hätte nach Luft schnappen müssen, wenn er nicht schon Jahrtausende der absoluten Selbstbeherrschung hinter sich hätte. Auch Elrohir blieb unbewegt, nur Ilmaren zuckte leicht zusammen. Serena nahm das alles gelassen, sie hatte ja gewusst, was sie erwartet hatte.

Goldene Haut, goldene Augen, weißes Haar und Pupillen in der Form von Stundengläsern.

Wie konnte so etwas möglich sein? Was sah er mit diesen Augen? Als hätte Serena Glorfindels Gedanken gelesen, drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Wie so etwas möglich ist? Die Struktur, die sein Äußeres bestimmt, ist verändert worden, sodass ein anderer Farbstoff produziert wird, dieser ist vom Aufbau so geschaffen, dass er fast alles abblockt, was magischer Natur ist. Selbst mir ist es schwer gefallen, an diesen Barrieren vorbei zu gelangen. Und das, obwohl ich meine Fähigkeiten nicht als Magie bezeichnen würde. Und wie die Wahrnehmung zustande kommt, ganz ehrlich, da bin ich überfragt. Ich kann zwar eine Veränderung der Augen wahrnehmen, aber sobald ich versuche, sie zu erfassen, scheint sie zu verschwimmen. Ach so, Raistlin sieht alles im Zeitraffer, was bei euch Elben ja nicht wirklich was zu heißen hat. Seht Ihr mich echt als alte Frau? Faszinierend…"

Hätte Raistlin nicht eine so ausdruckslose Miene, hätte er bei diesen Erklärungen wohl die Fassung verloren. Doch er stand nur da und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf das weißhaarige Mädchen hinab.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich aus, während Serena anscheinend wieder völlig versunken in ihren Gedanken war. Einige Wenige schwammen so weit an der Oberfläche ihres Geistes, dass Glorfindel ihnen leicht folgen konnte. Sie schien wieder über die goldenen Augen nachzudenken, und eine Erinnerung stieg in ihr Bewusstsein.

Ohne weiter zu zögern, versuchte er, ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dieser Erinnerung abzulenken.

„Serena, ich glaube, du sähst als alte Frau wirklich erheiternd aus. Vielleicht würdest du dann gut unter die Zwerge passen. Ich hörte schon des Öfteren, dass sich bei Menschenfrauen im hohen Alter ein Bart entwickelt. Und bei deiner Größe…"

Mit blitzenden Augen wirbelte sie zu ihm herum.

„Weißt du wenigstens, wozu meine Größe geeignet ist? Hierfür!" Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, war sie bei ihm, und ihr gestiefelter Fuß nahm Kontakt zu seinem Schienbein auf. Während Glorfindel um Fassung rang, war nun das Gelächter auf Serenas Seite.

Ohne von den Anderen bemerkt zu werden, da sie dem folgenden kleinen Streitgespräch zwischen Serena und Glorfindel lauschten, hatte sich Fizban neben Elrohir gestellt.

„Danke noch mal Jungchen, aber ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen." Plötzlich war sein Blick ernst, und man konnte erahnen, über welch eine Weisheit er verfügte. „An dem, was du fühlst, ist nichts Schlechtes, nichts Falsches. Vertrau Serena, es wird ihre größte Prüfung sein. Und nur durch sie kannst du an das Ziel deiner Träume gelangen. Aber es besteht immer noch die Gefahr, dass sie scheitert, und wenn sie dies tut, dann wirst auch du scheitern. Aber du wirst schon wissen, wann die Zeit reif ist, dich ihr zu offenbaren."

Zu Elrohirs Glück hatte kein Anderer die Unterhaltung mitbekommen, und auch die leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen blieb unbemerkt.

Der alte Zauberer trotte auf Serena zu. „Ihr sagt also, es wäre einfach, diesen jungen Tunichtgut zu heilen? Beweist es mir heute Abend." Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um, und der schwarz gewandete Magier folgte ihm.

Bestürzt blickte sie den Beiden hinterher, die sich ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnten.

„Na wunderbar. Warum muss ich nur so große Töne spucken? Ihr findet mich im Lager, ich muss nachdenken." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wandte sie sich ab und ging, auf dem nächsten süßen Brötchen kauend, in Richtung der Zelte davon.

„" „" „"

Die Sonne hatte bereits den Horizont berührt, als die Elben zurückkehrten.

„Wir haben so gut wie alles verkauft, und auch das bekommen, was wir suchten. Ich denke, wir können morgen bereits zurück." Strahlend blickte Elladan auf die sich auch gerade nähernden Elben. Sie schienen alle sehr nachdenklich zu sein. Besonders Elrohir wirkte noch in sich gekehrter, als sonst. Vorsichtig nahm er ihm einige der Kräuter ab, mit denen er beladen war.

„Ilmaren hat Einiges erstanden, wie ich sehe, komm Hir, ich bringe das schnell auf den Wagen."

Er spürte den Blick seines Bruders im Nacken, wusste aber nicht, was war.

„Sag Serena, was wirst du tun, sie müssten gleich hier sein." Ilmaren war neugierig an sie herangetreten, dicht gefolgt von Glorfindel und Lindir. Sie hatte die Verbindung den ganzen Tag über nur so gelockert, dass sie Serenas Gedanken nicht folgen konnte, aber immer noch darauf achten konnte, dass die Wirkung der Blüten sie nicht zu sehr beeinträchtigten. Unschlüssig blickte die Angesprochene auf: „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Von der Theorie her ist es ganz einfach, ich habe dir ja gezeigt, was gemacht werden muss. Nur die Umsetzung ist wieder etwas Anderes. Wie soll ich so schnell das Ganze umschreiben, das ist eine Heidenarbeit, ein ganzes Gen neu zu codieren, und den Virus so zu gestalten, dass er nur das überträgt und die Zellen nicht zerstört. Ich habe so etwas nur sehr selten gemacht. Oh, wie gerne hätte ich jetzt Ruth Horvaths Talent." Entmutigt ließ sie sich zurückfallen, bis ihr Kopf auf dem Gras lag, den Blick auf den sich verdunkelnden Himmel gerichtet.

Alle außer Ilmaren, der Serena gezeigt hatte, was Gene sind, verstanden nichts, setzten sich aber zu ihr.

Zumindest Ilmarens Neugier war geweckt: „Was war denn das Talent dieser Ruth?"

„Sie konnte Gene umordnen, sogar unbewusst, nicht wie ich, die ich mir mit Viren helfen muss, sie konnte das einfach so, selbst bei ausgewachsenen Menschen. Ihre Tochter Dorothea bildete mich in der Empathie aus, obwohl sie eigentlich Telepatin ist. Was eigentlich nicht sein dürfte, da Ruth keine andere Gabe hatte, und ihr Gatte Lajos war ein Präkog, das heißt, er hatte Visionen von der Zukunft. Und da aber Ruth ihr Kind während der Zeugung veränderte, war es ein sehr starker Telepath."

Schon wollte Ilmaren zur nächsten Frage ansetzen, als sich zwei vertraute Gestalten näherten.

Fizban schien mit irgendetwas zu schimpfen, er gestikulierte wild, und seine Stimme hallte weit, es schien dabei um goldene Drachen und Flohsäcke zu gehen. Raistlin, der neben ihm ging, schmunzelte.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Serena erbleichte, als sie die Beiden wahrnahm, und sie streckte Halt suchend die Hand nach Glorfindel aus. Ermutigend ergriff er sie und drückte sie kurz. Nur loslassen wollte er sie nicht.

Mit neuem Mut blickte sie den beiden Magiern entgegen, erhob sich und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Seid gegrüßt. Lasst es mich kurz machen. An sich ist mir klar, an welchem Leiden Raistlin erkrankt ist, aber ich sehe mich nicht in der Lage, es so schnell zu beenden. Daran müsste ich einige Wochen arbeiten."

Obwohl sie innerlich angespannt war, erleichterte es sie ungemein, nun doch gesagt zu haben, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag, doch zuzugeben, dass sie es nicht schaffen konnte. Nur der traurige Ausdruck in den Augen des Betroffenen traf sie wie ein Stich ins Herz. Schüchtern streckte sie den Arm aus, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Ärmel und blickte tief in die goldenen Stundengläser, die nun wieder nur sie zu spiegeln schienen.

„Ich weiß um Eure Geschichte, ich weiß was passierte, was Ihr erreichen konntet, was ihr alles aufgegeben habt. Und warum Ihr seid, wie Ihr seid." Unentschlossen brach sie ab, nicht länger fähig, dem durchdringenden Blick stand zu halten.

Der alte Mann schien anfangs recht überrascht zu sein, doch dann ergriff er das Wort:

„Macht Euch keine zu großen Sorgen um den Jungen, er wird schon noch was werden." Vor sich hin lächelnd nickte er Serena zu. „Aber es ist gut, dass Ihr dies zugebt. Es gibt zu Viele, die behaupten, sie wären große Magier, und sie produzieren nicht mehr, als heiße Luft und buntes Feuerwerk."

„Ja ja, und ihr wart besser als Gandalf." Nun gab es für Serena kein Halten mehr. Ihr Bauch schmerzte und sie konnte kaum noch aufhören zu lachen, während die Elben sie nur verstört anstarrten. Nur die beiden Menschen schienen die Anspielung zu verstehen, denn Fizban begann zu kichern und Raistlin verzog die Lippen zu einem zynischen Grinsen.

Immer noch leicht lachend wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Ich danke Euch dafür, dass Ihr mir meine Unfähigkeit nicht nachtragt."

„Nun, ich habe nichts Anderes erwartet." Wieder war die Stimme des Schwarzmagiers nur ein Zischen. „Ihr scheint mir nicht wirklich zu wissen, was Ihr sagt."

Kurz flackerte Wut in Serena auf, aber sie war noch immer ein wenig unter Einfluss der Droge, und erschöpft von der Heilung, sodass sie darauf nur leicht lächelnd reagierte.

„Es gab unter den Meinen welche, die dies gekonnt hätten. Ich würde zuviel Zeit brauchen, außerdem wissen wir ja beide, dass Ihr nicht ohne Grund verflucht wurdet, oder?"

Ohne sich über die Konsequenzen Gedanken zu machen, ließ sie ihren Geist in die Nervenstruktur seiner Augen sinken und spürte das helle Licht einer so viel größeren und älteren Macht, die ihr half. Sie veränderte die Struktur ein wenig, schnitt die Verbindung zum Fluss der Zeit ab, etwas, was sie ohne die Unterstützung des alten Magiers nicht gekonnt hätte.

Auch wenn sich an dem Aussehen seiner Augen nichts änderte, so war nun seine Wahrnehmung wieder die eines normalen Menschen. Erstaunt zog er scharf die Luft ein, was zu einem neuerlichen Hustenanfall führte. Elrohir reagierte geistesgegenwärtig und fragte ihn, ob er irgendetwas tun könne, worauf hin der Alte meinte, eine Tasse heißes Wasser wäre hilfreich.

Serena hatte davon nicht viel mitbekommen. Völlig erschöpft setzte sie sich ans Feuer, Glorfindel neben ihr. Sachte legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern um sie zu stützen, und sie blickte dankbar zu ihm auf.

Kurze Zeit sprach keiner der Anwesenden, und ein stechender Geruch durchdrang die Luft, als Raistlin einige Kräuter in das Wasser mischte, welches Elrohir ihm gegeben hatte.

Fizban schien sich anschicken zu wollen, sich zu verabschieden, als er sich noch einmal kurz zu Serena beugte. „Du willst sicherlich wissen, warum du hier bist. Hier hast du die Möglichkeit, glücklich zu werden. Dein eigener Geist hat sich glücklich zu sein am meisten gewünscht, als er die Kraft mobilisierte. Deswegen bist du hier. Vertue die Chance nicht." Er hatte so leise gesprochen, dass nur Serena und Glorfindel die Worte hatten vernehmen können, und als der alte Magier sich wieder aufrichtete, verbeugte er sich kurz in Richtung der anderen Elben.

„Gehabt Euch wohl. Ich hoffe unsere Wege werden sich eines Tages noch einmal kreuzen. Verdammt, wo ist mein Hut?"

Wieder war es Elrohir, der antwortete: „Ich glaube, er schwebt etwa eine Elle über Eurem Kopf."

Fluchend griff Fizban, alias Paladin die Krynnische Gottheit des Guten, über sich, kämpfte kurz und erfolgreich mit dem Hut, und stolzierte dann davon. Dicht gefolgt von einem verwirrten, aber innerlich auch sehr erleichterten Raistlin Majere, Erzmagier des Turms zu Palanthas, Herr über Gegenwart und Vergangenheit und beinahe Vernichter aller Krynnischen Götter.

Serena bekam das Gespräch und die Verabschiedung kaum noch mit, ihr Geist begann sich schon zu umnebeln, und als die Elben sich zu ihr umdrehten, war sie schon tief und fest an Glorfindels Schulter eingeschlafen.

So nutzten die Elben die Gelegenheit, sich lange und leise in ihren melodischen Stimmen über den Tag zu unterhalten.

„" „" „"

Einhorn:

Vielen Dank für dein Review, hat mich sehr gefreut. Und ich denke schon, dass sie den Begin des Ringkrieges erleben wird, aber ich bezweifle doch sehr, dass sie viel mit den Gefährten zu tun haben wird, aber sie werden ganz sicher auftauchen ;)

Nachtschatten: Danke für dein Review süße, tut mir wirklich voll leid, dass du sooo lange warten musstest, das Kap ist eigentlich schon ewig fertig, aber es hat sehr lange gedauert mit dem beta, da das Mädel, dass das für mich so toll macht umgezogen ist..


	14. Kapitel 13

**13. Kapitel**

„Sie hat die ganze Nacht ruhig geschlafen."Ilmaren lächelte auf Serena hinab, die immer noch an Glorfindel geschmiegt im Zelt lag. Irgendwann in der vergangenen Nacht hatten sie sie auf das Lager gelegt, doch als Glorfindel wieder gehen wollte, hatte sie sich im Schlaf an ihn geklammert, sodass Ilmaren lachend seine Wache übernommen hatte. Doch nun, da die Sonne bereits ihren Weg über den Horizont begann, nahm er nicht länger Rücksicht, löste sich sanft von Serena und begab sich in sein Zelt, um sich frische Kleidung anzuziehen.

Sie erwachte, als sie bemerkte, wie Glorfindel sich erhob. Lange gähnend streckte sie sich. Der letzte Tag war wirklich merkwürdig gewesen. Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie sich auf und schlüpfte schnell in frische Kleidung, bevor sie zu den Zwillingen ans Feuer trat.

„Guten Morgen, Serena. Wir haben beschlossen, in Kürze aufzubrechen. Unsere Geschäfte sind erledigt, und wir wollen so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Heimelige Haus."

Elrohir war dabei, etwas Essbares zuzubereiten, während Elladan ihn grinsend beobachtete. „Eigentlich sollte ich etwas kochen, doch Hir war der Meinung, dass er sich dann auch gleich vergiften könne." Schelmisch grinsend wies er kurz auf seinen Bruder. „Aber immerhin, es hat den Vorteil, dass ich nichts tun muss. So, wie du ja Glorfindel geholfen hast, sich vor der Wache zu drücken."In diesem Augenblick kehrte eben jener blonde Krieger aus dem Zelt zurück, musterte Elladan kurz und kippte kurzerhand den Eimer Wasser, den er in der Hand hatte, über dessen Kopf aus.

Immer noch schweigend setze er sich neben Elrohir, welcher ihm enthusiastisch applaudierte.

Serena konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, und auch Ilmaren und Lindir lachten, sie hatten die ganze Zeit am Wagen gestanden und diesen beladen. Das Ziel jenes Gelächters stand nur brummelnd auf und verschwand im Zelt..

Nicht viel später hatten sie gegessen, die Zelte abgebaut und alles im Wagen verstaut. Währenddessen hatte Elladan sich umgezogen. Die Düsterwaldelben waren in der Zeit zu ihnen getreten, und es gab eine kurze Verabschiedung. Glorfindel unterhielt sich kurz mit dem blonden Sänger, doch Serena konnte dem Gespräch nicht folgen, da er sehr schnell und auf Quenya sprach, nur den Namen Elrond konnte sie heraushören. Der Blonde errötete leicht und nickte kurz, er schien zu sagen, er habe verstanden und murmelte dann noch eine Antwort, über die sich Glorfindel sehr zu freuen schien. Daraufhin schwangen sich alle auf ihre Pferde und begannen die Rückreise.

Während sie über den erwachenden Markt ritten, rannte ihnen laut rufend ein junger Mann entgegen.

„Wartet, wartet!"Schwer atmend blieb er vor Serena stehen, die Aditu bedeutete hatte, anzuhalten. „Ich wollte mich noch einmal bedanken und Euch sagen, dass Ihr, wann immer Ihr noch einmal hierher kommt, jederzeit willkommen seid."

Serena konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie erst keine Antwort wusste, doch die Freude, die in ihr aufstieg, als sie die Worte hörte, war unbeschreiblich.

„Sollte ich wirklich eines Tages noch einmal hierher kommen, werde ich Euer Angebot mit Freuden annehmen. Doch eigentlich hatte ich angeordnet, dass ihr Euer Bein noch eine Weile schonen solltet. Schämt Euch, hier einfach so zu rennen."

Nun war es an dem jungen Mann, zu erröten, und er verabschiedete sich ruhiger.

Glorfindel lenkte Asfaloth neben sie und lächelte ihr zu, als sie die Stadt verließen und in die Wälder eintauchten. Der Wagen rollte knarrend über die steinigen Wege, und die Hufe der Pferde klapperten leise.

„Danke, dass du mich mitgenommen hast, ich glaube ich habe viel gelernt." Vorsichtig beugte Serena sich zu ihm hinüber und hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bedanke dich nicht bei mir, ich habe nur Elronds Anweisungen befolgt. Er wünschte, dass du mitkommst, und so taten wir alles, um dich mitzunehmen."Ein leicht verträumter Ausdruck lag auf seinen Zügen, doch sie konnte ihn nicht deuten.

„Elrond wollte, dass ich hierher gehe? Warum? Ich meine, was könnte es ihn interessieren..."Verwirrt blickte sie auf Glorfindel, doch es war Elladan, der antwortete.

„Vater wollte, dass du auch lernst, wieder mit den Menschen umzugehen. Zu lange hast du dich nur in der Gesellschaft der Elben befunden. Und bald kehrt Erestor zurück, Vater wünscht, dass du auf alles vorbereitet bist, da er noch immer keine Entscheidung getroffen hat. Er sagte dir ja damals, dass er sich erst mit Erestor beratschlagen möchte."

Alle konnten sehen, wie Serena merklich erbleichte bei Elladans Worten, doch hatte keiner Trost für sie. Nur Glorfindel wusste etwas zu sagen.

„Serena, nimm es nicht zu schwer, ich denke nicht, dass sie dich wegschicken werden. Erestor mag manchmal etwas unterkühlt und unnahbar wirken, aber er hat ein gutes Herz."Und Elladan fügte flüsternd hinzu: „und eigentlich ist er sehr leicht weich zu klopfen, überlass das nur Elrohir und mir...."

Elrohir wollte noch etwas anmerken, als er sich plötzlich anspannte und Elladan ein kurzes Zeichen gab. Auch Glorfindel, Ilmaren und Lindir erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung, Hände wanderten an die Schwerter und alle schienen sie wachsam zu sein.

Serena verfluchte sich stumm, dass sie ihr Schwert nicht umgegürtet hatte, lenkte Aditu unauffällig in Richtung des Wagens und stieg ab. Ein leises Klirren war zu hören, als die Elben ihre Schwerter zogen. Kaum hatte Serena den Wagen erreicht, brachen die Orks auch schon aus dem Gebüsch. Es waren sicherlich mehr als ein Dutzend, doch Elrohir und Elladan lachten nur. Schneller, als auch nur einer den Bewegungen folgen konnte, waren die Beiden von ihren Pferden gesprungen, und die ersten Orks lagen tot zu ihren Füßen. Auch Glorfindel hatte bereits den Ersten erschlagen, noch bevor Serena Zeit hatte, auch nur zu reagieren.

Ilmaren und Lindir waren nicht viel langsamer, doch waren sie keine Krieger. Seite an Seite fochten sie, den Rücken des Anderen deckend.

Serena eilte zum Wagen, fasste nach dem Griff ihres Schwertes und zog es hervor, als schon eine der Kreaturen nach ihr schlug. Ohne nachzudenken drehte sie sich unter dem Hieb hinweg und führte ihr Schwert direkt gegen den Kopf des Orks. Erst als sie den dumpfen Knall hörte, als sie traf, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht ihr Schwert ergriffen hatte, sondern die gusseiserne Bratpfanne. Doch diese tat ihren Dienst und schickte den Ork ins Jenseits.

Grinsend wandte sie sich um, bereit, den nächsten Ork zu töten, doch ihr Blick fiel auf die Zwillinge. Wie ein Wirbelwind wüteten sie unter den Orks, in ihren Gesichtern stand der blanke Hass. Ohne Gnade streckten sie Einen nach dem Anderen nieder, ohne auch nur Einem die Chance zu geben, sie selbst zu verletzen. Wie hypnotisiert beobachtete sie die Bewegungen der Brüder, kein bisschen Kraft zuviel vergeudet, kein Streich zu weit ausgeholt. Schnelle und präzise Engel des Todes waren sie, als ihre rabenschwarzen Mähnen, Flügeln gleich, hinter ihnen flatterten. Ein wunderschöner, tödlicher Tanz.

Auch Glorfindel, diesmal ja nicht unvorbereitet, zeigte sein wahres Können. Blondes Haar flog durch Luft, etliche Orks fielen in einer schwarzen Blutfontäne, als er sie niedermetzelte.

Auch wenn es ihr wie Stunden vorkam, waren die Gegner bereits nach kürzester Zeit tot. Nur ein Letzter schlich sich von hinten an Serena an. Als er sein Schwert auf ihren Schädel niedersausen lassen wollte, taumelte er nach hinten, getroffen von Glorfindels Schwert, welches dieser mit aller Kraft geworfen hatte. Noch bevor Serena etwas tun konnte, war Glorfindel bei ihr, hatte sie an den Schultern gepackt und an sich gedrückt.

„Du hast mir einen echten Schrecken eingejagt. Hast du den Ork, der sich eben von hinten anschlich, nicht bemerkt?"Serena schüttelte stumm den Kopf und schmiegte sich enger an Glorfindel, der nun seine Arme um sie legte. Noch hatte sie sich nicht an das Kämpfen gewöhnt, und wenn sie an die Zwillinge zurückdachte, wollte sie das auch nicht tun.

Elrohir kam nun auch auf sie zu: „So wie es aussieht, sollten wir noch viel mehr üben, aber vielleicht solltest du dir überlegen, auf Bratpfannen umzusteigen. Du scheinst mir sehr gewandt mit ihnen zu sein."Grinsend blickte er auf den Ork mit dem zertrümmerten Schädel.

Beschämt löste sich Serena wieder aus Glorfindels Umarmung und legte die Pfanne zurück.

„Können wir weiterreisen?"

Alle schienen diese Idee gut zu heißen, doch zuerst schleppten sie die Orks auf einen Haufen und verbrannten die Kadaver, bevor sie sich auf die weitere Heimreise machten.

X.X.X.X.X

Nur noch wenige Meilen, und er würde endlich wieder daheim sein. Selbst sein Pferd tänzelte vor Freude unter ihm, schien es kaum erwarten zu können.

„Bald haben wir die Grenzen erreicht. Ich freue mich schon darauf, Vater wieder zu sehen. Und auch du scheinst erleichtert zu sein."Elronds Tochter blickte ihn fragend an, und er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

„Natürlich freue ich mich, wieder heimzukehren, ich war immerhin fast ein Jahr in Lothlorien. Und so schön es ist, nur hier bin ich wirklich daheim."Ein verträumter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er an Imladris dachte, und daran, endlich wieder diejenigen zu sehen, die er Freunde nannte.

Noch einmal straffte Erestor seine Schultern und trieb sein Tier zu einem leichten Trab an. Er konnte hören, wie Arwen ihm folgte, und auch die Eskorte ihren Schritt beschleunigte. Sie hatten in den zwei Wochen ihrer Reise Glück gehabt, denn von Orks oder anderen dunklen Kreaturen hatten sie nichts bemerkt. Das einzige Problem war gewesen, dass eines der Pferde sich den Knöchel verstaucht hatte und eine Weile nicht geritten werden konnte.

Die Sonne neigte sich bereits dem Horizont entgegen, als die weißen Häuser Bruchtals in Sichtweite kamen.

„Bald haben wir es geschafft, was denkst du über ein Wettrennen zu den Ställen?"Lachend hatte Arwen ihr Pferd angetrieben und galoppierte bereits auf die Weiden zu. Erestor konnte natürlich nicht zulassen, dass sie gewann, und so ließ auch er sein Tier in eine wesentlich schnellere Gangart fallen.

Auf den Rücken geduckt jagten sie über die Wiesen und zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, die Gebäude, die von dem Hügel aus noch winzig gewirkt hatten, wurden immer größer, und das Licht nahm immer mehr ab. Es würde schon dunkel sein, wenn sie das Haus erreichten.

So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er hatte keine Chance, Arwen einzuholen, die laut lachend nur kurz vor ihm durch den Wald preschte. Wie der Wind war sie, und völlig befreit, wie er sie eigentlich nur hier in Imladris erlebte, unter dem Schutz ihres Vaters, wenn sie einfach sie selbst sein durfte. Aber mit den Zwillingen verhielt es sich ja auch nicht viel anders. Lächelnd dachte er an die Späße, die sie immer noch versuchten, mit ihm zu treiben. Doch nur hier, überall sonst waren sie die ruhigen, beherrschten Krieger, deren Namen jede Kreatur Saurons des Nächtens verschreckt flüsterte.

Gerade erreichten sie die Waldgrenze, als Arwen ihr Pferd zügelte. Erstaunt signalisierte Erestor nun auch seiner Stute, langsamer zu werden. Neugierig blickte er an die Stelle, auf die Arwen gebannt starrte. Vor dem Stall war einiges an Aufruhr. Einer der kleineren Vierachser stand davor, und einige Elben waren geschäftig dabei, ihn auszuladen. Einen der Elben erkannte er von Weitem, sein honigblondes Haar leuchtete im Schein einiger Fackeln. Erfreut ritt er auf Glorfindel zu, sobald er in Rufweite war, wollte er ihn schon begrüßen, als er ein Kind bemerkte, das neben ihn trat. Es sagte etwas zu ihm und deutete dann in seine Richtung. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung erkannte er, dass es angespannt war. Doch noch mehr verwirrte ihn das schneeweiße Haar, das er bisher nur bei einer Person gesehen hatte, und selbst dies war lange her gewesen. War sie etwa...?

„Erestor, schön dich endlich zu sehen."Erfreut war Glorfindel auf ihn zugelaufen, nachdem das Kind ihn aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Nun stand er vor seinem Pferd, und als Erestor abstieg, fand er sich in einer stürmischen Umarmung wieder.

„Oh, wie sehr habe ich dich vermisst, du hättest die letzen Tage hier sein sollen, es ist wirklich sehr viel passiert."

Lachend befreite sich Erestor aus der Umarmung seines besten Freundes.

„Dann hast du mir ja viel zu erzählen. Auch meine Zeit in Lothlorien ist nicht völlig ereignislos geblieben. Aber heute werden wir wohl nicht mehr dazu kommen, viel zu besprechen, doch hoffe ich, du hast demnächst Zeit, es gibt einige Dinge, bei denen ich deinen Rat bräuchte."Unsicher brach er ab, als er sah, dass nun auch Arwen zu ihnen gestoßen war, genauso wie die Zwillinge, die freudig ihre Schwester begrüßten. Doch vor Allem blickte er in die Augen einer Elbenmaid, die er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Schweigend trat sie auf ihn zu, er ergriff kurz ihre Hände und drückte sie.

„Lange haben wir uns nicht gesehen, doch erfreut es mein Herz, dein Antlitz nun wieder vor mir zu haben."Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, welche sie lächelnd erwiderte.

Nun war auch der Herr des Heimeligen Hauses zu ihnen getreten, und nachdem er seine Tochter eng umarmt hatte, wandte er sich an Erestor.

„Mein Freund, es ist schön, dich wieder hier zu wissen, ich hoffe, eure Reise war nicht zu beschwerlich. Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dich jetzt bereits wieder mit Beschlag zu belegen, aber es gibt jemanden, von dem ich möchte, dass du ihn kennen lernst. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, bei einer Entscheidung."Auf Erestors fragenden Blick hin führte er ihn zu dem Kind, das leicht nervös ein wenig abseits außerhalb des Lichtkreises stand.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Arwen dir bereits von unserem Gast erzählt hat. Darf ich vorstellen, dies ist mein erster Berater Erestor. Erestor, die junge Frau nennt sich Serena."

Eine seiner Augenbrauen bog sich fragend nach oben, als er die Bezeichnung „junge Frau"vernahm, sie schien in seinen Augen nur ein Kind zu sein, von vielleicht zwölf Sonnenläufen. Auch ihre Nervosität sprach für ihr junges Alter, doch er wusste, er durfte sich nicht vom ersten Eindruck trügen lassen. Nur einmal hatte er diesen Fehler gemacht, und schwer dafür bezahlt. Nie wieder würde ihm so etwas passieren.

Aufmerksam musterte er sie, während sie sich höflich zur Begrüßung verbeugte. Ihr schneeweißes Haar hing in sanften Locken bis zu den Ellbogen. Große graue Augen blickten furchtsam in die seinen, doch noch etwas Anderes lag darin. Ein Ausdruck, den er nicht ganz zu deuten wagte. Sie war sehr stark abgemagert, schien unglaublich dünn zu sein, doch erkannte er ihren starken Willen. Ein Lächeln glitt über seine Züge.

„Es freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen. Und nein, Arwen hat mir noch nichts erzählt, doch aus der Bemerkung entnehme ich, dass Ihr Euch schon länger hier aufhaltet?"

Serena konnte nur fassungslos auf die Erscheinung vor ihr starren. Auch wenn die anderen Elben überirdisch schön waren, so schien dieser hier alle anderen männlichen Elben noch zu übertreffen. Langes, seidig schwarzes Haar hing ihm glatt bis über die Taille, keine Spangen oder Zöpfe hielten es, und es schimmerte bläulich-schwarz im hellen Schein des Mondes. Seine Augen waren von fast der gleichen Farbe, doch die Haut schimmerte hell wie Elfenbein, sodass die Lippen sinnlich hervortraten und die langen, dunklen Wimpern die Augen noch mehr hervorhoben.

Wenn Glorfindel leuchtete wie die Sonne, so stand sie nun dem Mond am sternenbesetzten Nachthimmel gegenüber. Doch dieser würde über ihr weiteres Schicksal entscheiden, und so hatte sie Angst vor ihm, war unsicher, wie er reagieren würde.

Kein einziges Gefühl konnte sie von ihm wahrnehmen, so gut hatte er sich abgeschottet. Und so blieb ihr nur die Möglichkeit, etwas aus seinen Gesten zu lesen, was bei mehreren tausend Jahren geübter Körperbeherrschung so gut wie unmöglich war.

Lange antwortete sie ihm nicht, und er wollte sich schon verärgert an Elrond wenden, als sie doch zu sprechen begann.

„Ihr habt Recht, ich verweile schon einige Zeit in Imladris. Seit dem Frühsommer, um genau zu sein."Erstaunt vernahm er, dass sie Sindarin nahezu perfekt beherrschte, und ihre Stimme klang angenehm weich und tief. Etwas, was ihn nun doch davon überzeugte, dass sie eine junge Frau war.

Nun ergriff Elrond kurz das Wort.

„Dies stimmt nicht ganz, Glorfindel fand sie etwa drei Wochen nach der Kirschblüte."Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Glorfindel, der seinen Namen gehört hatte, kam auf sie zu.

Erestor blickte ein wenig fragend, als sein engster Freund sich anscheinend unbewusst beschützend hinter das junge Mädchen stellte. Doch er sagte nichts, er wusste, alles würde sich in einem ihrer stundenlangen Gespräche offenbaren.

„Elrond, auch dich habe ich noch nicht gesprochen, seit wir wieder hier sind. Wir hatten eine sehr interessante Begegnung mit einigen Elben aus dem Waldreich. Ihr Barde, ein entfernter Verwandter des Königs, der ihm übrigens verblüffend ähnlich sah, gab mir eine Botschaft mit für dich."

Erestor konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wer dieser Barde gewesen war, und lächelte so nur in sich hinein. Natürlich entging ihm nicht, dass auch Elrond verstanden hatte, denn er schien recht nervös zu sein, es kaum abwarten zu können, diese Botschaft zu hören.

Kurz überlegte der Herr von Imladris, was denn nun das Wichtigste wäre, und schnell hatte er sich entschieden: „Erestor, würdest du mich entschuldigen. Ich denke, eine solche Botschaft hat absolute Priorität. Ich erwarte dich dann morgen früh nach dem Frühstück. Glorfindel, komm mit."

Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten hatte er kehrt gemacht und war in Richtung des Hauses geeilt, Glorfindel im Schlepptau.

Erestor blickte ihnen schmunzelnd nach und merkte mit mildem Erstaunen, dass die Anderen alle bereits weg waren, nur Serena stand noch auf der Wiese.

Sie musterte ihn eingehend: „Ihr seid also derjenige, der mit über mein weiteres Schicksal entscheiden wird. Viel habe ich schon von Euch gehört. Ich hoffe, dass das, was Glorfindel zu mir sagte, der Wahrheit entspricht."

Knapp verbeugte sie sich und eilte zurück zum Haus, das selbst im Mondschein noch einladend hell leuchtete.

Lange blickte Erestor ihr nach, bevor er selbst den Anderen folgte und seine Räume aufsuchte.

X.X.X.X.X

Mystic: Danke für dein Review ;). Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt ;). Das mit dem zu Müde kenn ich... ging mir bei manchen Geschichten auch so, dass ich sie in einem Zug gelesen habe und dann todmüde davor hockte, nicht in der Lage ein Review zu schreiben... zumindest kein vernünftiges ;).

Nachtschatten: Jaaaa, ich habe es endlich geschafft... im mom hab ich mal wieder voll den Durchhänger, aber das ist Kapitel 16, bei dem ich nicht weiterkomme... Wie gesagt, es dauert immer etwas, bis meine Beta mit den Kapiteln durch ist... sorry... Aber vielen Dank für dein Review ;).

Singvogel: Schön auch mal hier was von dir zu hören ;). Danke ;). Jaja, der liebe Raistlin... ich kannte ihn auch nach den Legenden und den Erben... hach, mein absoluter Lieblingsmagier ;). Bin am überlegen, wen ich noch so alles einbauen könnte ;). Und ja, der Geruch dieser Blumen hätte mich auch sehr interessiert... zum Glück haben sie aber nicht so extrem gewirkt... will nicht wissen, was Serena sonst mir Glorfindel gemacht hätte ;).


	15. Kapitel 14

A/N: Sorry, das es wieder einmal so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe einfach sehr viel nebenher. Aber ich bin insgesamt am überlegen, ob ich die FF hier nicht einstelle…

Nachtschatten: Danke für dein liebes Review ;). Hier wirst du deine Antwort auf Erestor bekommen ;). Ich hoffe, die gefällt er ;).

**Kapitel 14**

Erfreut, endlich wieder in seinem Bett schlafen zu können, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern, als etwas an seinen Gedanken zupfte.

Verwirrt blickte er sich um, erst nicht ganz begreifend, was geschah, doch schnell wurde ihm klar, dass das, was er wahrgenommen hatte, Serena war, die wieder von Alpträumen geplagt wurde.

Seufzend ging er zu ihrem Zimmer und betrat es leise. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett, die Decken hatte sie hinunter geschoben, und wälzte sich hin und her. Schweiß bedeckte ihren nackten Körper, und sie zitterte. Wieder einmal stellte er fest, dass sie erschreckend dünn war. Selbst von der Position neben der Tür, an der er stand, konnte er jede einzelne Rippe im Mondlicht erkennen, und auch die Hüftknochen stachen stark hervor. Eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen, als er zum ersten Mal bemerkte, dass sie zwar eine sehr knabenhafte Figur hatte, aber ihre zarten Rundungen durchaus zum Rest passten. Hitze wallte durch seine Adern, als er sie dort liegen sah, und sein Körper unwillkürlich auf den Anblick des nackten Mädchens reagierte. Er versuchte, die ungebetenen Vorstellungen abzuschütteln, und ärgerte sich darüber, dass Erestor zu müde gewesen war, den Abend mit ihm zu verbringen, und nun bereits schlief.

Er wurde in die Wirklichkeit zurückgezogen, als er hörte, wie Serena zu wimmern begann. Schnell eilte er an ihr Bett, ließ sich darauf nieder, und zog ihren unterkühlten Körper in seine Arme. Sofort wurde sie ruhiger, schmiegte sich, unbewusst seine Nähe suchend, an ihn. Wieder spürte er wie sein Blut in Wallung geriet. Es war wirklich sehr lange her, dass er mit jemandem das Lager geteilt hatte, wenn er in einer solchen Situation sexuell reagierte. Und wieder ärgerte er sich darüber, dass Elronds erster Berater es vorgezogen hatte, allein zu schlafen. Es war wirklich angenehm mit ihm, ohne Verpflichtung, einfach freundschaftlich.

Die ungewollten Gedanken abschüttelnd legte er sich neben Serena, zog sie in seine Arme und deckte sie fürsorglich zu. Er hoffte, dass morgen früh, wenn sie erwachte, nichts mehr auf seine nächtlichen Gedanken hindeutete.

X.X.X.X.X

Etwas Großes, Warmes und Atmendes lag an ihrem Rücken, als sie erwachte. Ihr Herz begann zu jagen vor Schreck, und unwillkürlich spannten alle Muskeln sich an. Etwas Hartes, Erhitztes presste sich an ihr Gesäß, und jemand hatte die Arme um sie geschlungen, sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergraben. Nach kurzem Hinaustasten erkannte sie Glorfindel.

Doch was tat er hier? Und warum war er erregt?

Wütend riss sie sich aus seinen Armen, und noch bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, zierte ihr Handabdruck seine Wange.

Mit einem Mal war er wach, setze sich ruckartig auf und starrte in ihr wutverzerrtes Gesicht. Doch sie sagte nichts, funkelte ihn nur an. Verwirrung machte sich in ihm breit, bis er seinen körperlichen Zustand bemerkte. Flammende Röte überzog seine Wangen, und Serena konnte fühlen, wie unangenehm ihm sein verräterischer Körper war.

„Es… Es tut mir leid." Beschämt senkte er den Kopf, nicht fähig ihr in die Augen zu blicken. Ihre Wut war verflogen, und er gab einfach ein zu erheiterndes Bild ab, wie er auf ihrem Bett saß, nun nicht länger erregt, und beschämt vor sich hin blickte. Wäre er ein Hund gewesen, hätte er jetzt wohl die Ohren hängen lassen.

Zu deutlich konnte sie sein Unwohlsein fühlen, seine Reue, und so beschloss sie, die Situation aufzulockern, indem sie sich mit einem lauten „ATTACKE!!!" auf ihn stürzte. Völlig überrascht sah er das Kissen auf sich zufliegen, nur leider reagierte er zu spät.

Kurze Zeit später war das Zimmer erfüllt von Gelächter und Kissen, die durch die Luft flogen, durchbrochen von gelegentlichem Kreischen, wenn einer von Beiden es geschafft hatte, den Anderen zu kitzeln.

X.X.X.X.X

„Also, was denkst du nun?", gespannt betrachtete Elrond ihn. Erestor konnte nur lächeln, die gestrige Nachricht musste wohl sehr erfreulich gewesen sein, so wie sein Herr heute überschäumte vor guter Laune.

Über eine Antwort brauchte er nicht lange nachzudenken: „Elrond, ich kenne dich in der Zwischenzeit über sechstausend Jahre. Du hast dich doch bereits entschieden. Aber ich würde wagen, zu behaupten, dass du eine gute Wahl getroffen hast, erst recht, wenn man berücksichtig, was du mir über die Verbindung zwischen Fin und Serena gesagt hast. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir sie überhaupt wegschicken könnten." Zu sich selbst in Gedanken fügte er hinzu, dass dies doch Einiges verkomplizierte. Er hoffte, sie war recht tolerant und hatte gelernt, sich gegen ungewollte Eindrücke abzuschotten.

Elrond grinste ihn fröhlich an, was Erestor zu der mentalen Notiz veranlasste, doch Glorfindel direkt nach diesem Gespräch darüber zu fragen, was ihren Herrn dazu brachte, auf Wolke Sieben zu schweben.

„Du hast mich mal wieder durchschaut, Erestor. Sie wird eine wunderbare Lehrerin werden. Ich denke, du bist genau der Richtige, um Serena die Botschaft zu überbringen. Ich habe Wichtiges zu erledigen."

Mit diesen Worten tänzelte der Herr des letzen Heimeligen Hauses mit kreisenden Hüften und klappernden Schuhen in Richtung Tür. Erestor räusperte sich dezent, was dazu führte, dass Elrond ein kurzes, würdevolles Menuett vor dem Kleiderständer zelebrierte. Vor der Tür blieb er kurz stehen, straffte seine Schultern und schritt völlig gelassen und anmutig zu seinem Arbeitszimmer

In der Bibliothek stand ein völlig verdatterter Erestor, der einfach nicht glauben wollte, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Kopfschüttelnd folgte er ihm, blieb dann aber auf dem Gang stehen, mit der Erkenntnis, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wo Serenas Gemach zu finden war.

Da er davon ausging, dass Glorfindel ihm weiterhelfen konnte, und er ihn ja sowieso noch sprechen wollte, versuchte er erst einmal, jenen aufzusuchen. Doch auf sein Klopfen kam keine Antwort. Der nächste Gedanke, der ihm durch den Sinn ging, war, die Zwillinge zu fragen. Diese Beiden aber zu finden, war nicht unbedingt leicht.

Als Erstes würde er es bei ihren Gemächern versuchen. Eiligen Schrittes machte er sich wieder auf den Weg durch Elronds Haus. Das Zimmer der Zwillinge lag in einem völlig anderen Flügel. Höflich klopfte er an und wartete. Und wartete. Und wartete.

Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, und er wollte sich schon abwenden, als er ein leises „Herein!" vernahm. Lächelnd öffnete er die Tür und begrüßte die Zwillinge, welche beide bis eben wohl noch geschlafen hatte. Erestor war es gewöhnt, dass sie sich ein Zimmer teilten. Auch wenn jeder über ein Eigenes verfügte, das mit dem des Anderen verbunden war, so fand man sie doch jeden Morgen zusammen in einem Gemach. Ohne den Anderen im gleichen Raum konnten sie nicht ruhen. Elrohir hatte es sich auf Elladans breitem Sofa bequem gemacht und blinzelte unter den Decken hervor, während Elladan etwas Unverständliches brummte und sich das Laken über den Kopf zog.

„Seid gegrüßt, euer Vater wünscht, dass ich mit dem Menschenmädchen spreche." Er stockte, wusste nicht so ganz, wie er fortfahren sollte.

„Und was weckst du dafür uns?", fragte Elladan aus seinen Decken heraus, während Elrohir ihm nur einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf

„Erstens ist es bereits zwei Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang, und zweitens habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo ich sie finden kann."

„ZWEI STUNDEN NACH SONNENAUFGANG???" Schneller, als Erestor es verfolgen konnte, war Elladan aus dem Bett gesprungen, an den Schrank gerannt und im Bad verschwunden, während Elrohir in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Elladan hat heute Dienst bei den Grenzwachen. Hat Vater dir nicht gesagt, wo ihr Gemach ist?" Auf Erestors Kopfschütteln hin zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nun, dann muss er ja etwas sehr Wichtiges zu erledigen haben." Währenddessen schlug Elrohir die Decken zurück. „Oder waren seine Gedanken woanders? Es würde mich zumindest nicht verwundern, wenn ich bedenke, wen wir vor einem Tag getroffen haben." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Elrohir in seinem Zimmer und Erestor wusste, wenn die Zwillinge einmal im Bad waren, konnte das eine Weile dauern.

Zu höflich, weiter zu stören, begab er sich wieder auf den Gang.

_Tief durchatmen, tief durchatmen _

Er glaubte fest daran, dass nicht mehr Viel schief gehen konnte, bis er plötzlich etwas Weiches, Warmes in den Armen hatte, und er Richtung Boden fiel.

Zum Glück konnte er den Sturz abfangen, sodass er nicht mit dem Kopf aufschlug.

Große blaue Augen blickten in die Seinen.

„Oh, Erestor, ich hatte dich übersehen, ich wollte gerade zu Elrohir, eine der Stuten bekommt gerade ihr Fohlen, aber es liegt nicht richtig. Ich brauche dringend seine Hilfe. Keiner kann besser Pferde beruhigen, als Elrohir. Du hast ihn nicht zufälligerweise gesehen?"

Fragend blickte Ilmaren ihn an, immer noch auf ihm liegend, ihren warmen Körper an ihn gepresst.

„Ich war gerade bei ihnen und habe sie geweckt. Elrohir wird wohl bald fertig sein. Da fällt mir ein, kannst du mir sagen, wo Serenas Zimmer ist?"

Verwirrt sah Ilmaren ihn an. Sie schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, warum er diese Information brauchte.

„Glorfindel habe ich nicht finden können."

„Oh, er wird wohl bei ihr sein, er hat sich auch mit ihr ein Zelt geteilt, als wir unterwegs waren. Ihr Zimmer ist im Ostflügel, das mit dem Rosenbalkon. So, ich werde mich beeilen müssen, ich hoffe, wir sehen uns später noch einmal, ich wollte dich noch gebührend begrüßen."

Mit diesen Worten hatte sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen gepresst, ihre Hüfte weiter nach vorne geschoben, und verlangte nun mit ihrer Zunge Einlass.

Nicht, dass es ihm an sich unangenehm gewesen wäre, aber er hatte zuviel Anderes, das ihm durch den Sinn ging, und so war er erleichtert, als in diesem Moment Elrohir um die Eckte trat.

„Na, wen haben wir denn hier? Erestor, schämst du dich nicht, so mitten auf dem Flur?"

Seufzend ließ Ilmaren von ihm ab, stand auf und strich ihr Kleid glatt. „Elrohir, die schwarze Stute fohlt gerade, aber das Kleine liegt falsch, sie wird sich zu Tode bluten, wenn du ihr nicht hilfst."

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen." Mit diesen Worten entschwanden die Beiden aus Erestors Sichtweite.

Verwundert blickte er ihnen nach, eine Hand leicht an den Lippen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihn so einfach geküsst hatte. Was war heute nur anders? Irgendwie schienen alle verrückt zu spielen. Er wusste zwar, wie Ilmaren zu ihm stand, aber doch verwirrte es ihn, dass sie dies nun so offen zeigte. Erst recht, wo er doch…

Ärgerlich schüttelte er die Gedanken ab und erhob sich. Gerade wollte er sich in die Richtung des Ostflügels auf machen, als erneut jemand gegen ihn rannte.

In einem Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen fielen die zwei Elben auf den Flur, wobei Elladan sich als Erster aufgerafft hatte und laut „Ich komme zu spät! Ich komme zu spät!" rufend davon eilte.

Eine steile Falte hatte sich auf der Stirn des ersten Beraters gebildet. Seine geballten Fäuste zitterten vor unterdrückter Wut. Sich davon beeinflussen lassen, wenn er auf Serena traf, wollte er jedoch auch nicht. So richtete er sich kerzengerade auf und schritt ruhig und zumindest äußerlich gelassen in Richtung ihres Gemaches.

Er wollte gerade anklopfen, als von Innen ein lautes Kreischen ertönte, das definitiv nicht von einer Frau war. Erschrocken stockte er, überlegte kurz, ob er einfach hineinstürmen sollte, verwarf diese Idee jedoch sofort.

Entschlossen klopfte er.

Gerade hatte sie Glorfindel so festgenagelt, dass er keine Chance hatte, ihr zu entkommen. Ein sehr unmännliches Kreischen entfuhr ihm, als sie begann, ihn an seinen empfindlichsten Stellen zu kitzeln. Er begann zu zappeln wie ein Fisch am Haken, als es klopfte.

Serena rief nur ein kurzes „Herein!" und fuhr in ihrer Beschäftigung fort, bis ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, wie sie bekleidet war.

Erestor betrat das Zimmer, als Serena gerade quiekend unter der Bettdecke verschwand, und ein völlig erleichterter Glorfindel ihm entgegen grinste.

„Sollte ich stören, so werde ich Euch gerne nach einer Weile noch einmal aufsuchen."

Ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als Glorfindel flehentlich den Kopf schüttelte „Nein, du störst gewiss nicht. Bleib doch, du bist sicherlich nicht ohne Grund hier." Ein fast verzweifelter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, als sich plötzlich die Decke in seine Richtung bewegte, und er wieder gekitzelt wurde.

Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie Glorfindel zu japsen begann und versuchte, die viel zu flinken Hände zu fangen.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du eine seiner Schwachstellen gefunden. Würdest du ihn richtig ärgern wollen, solltest du einfach einmal mit deiner Zunge über seine Ohrspitze fahren." Oh, wie sehr liebte er es doch, wenn Glorfindel ihn anfunkelte.

Die Bettdecke unterbrach kurz ihre Bewegungen, schien darüber nachzudenken, und schnell erschien Serenas Kopf und eine kleine, rosa Zungenspitze, die langsam und genüsslich über Glorfindels Ohrspitze leckte, und dann biss Serena auch noch spielerisch hinein.

Dieser konnte ein Erschauern nicht unterdrücken und musste nach Luft schnappen, was Serena dazu brachte, in Gelächter auszubrechen, und auch Erestor musste nun seiner Erheiterung Luft machen.

Mit einem erneuten Aufschrei sprang Glorfindel flüchtend aus dem Bett und brachte soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Serena, die sich nun im Bet aufsetze und ihn fragend musterte: „Du gibst schon auf? Schade, gerade wo es lustig wurde." Mit großen Augen blickte ihn an und schob die Unterlippe schmollend vor. „Darf ich dich nicht mehr ärgern?"

Spielerisch schnüffelte sie ein, zwei Mal und wandte sich dann an Erestor: „Danke für den Ratschlag, ich werde es mir merken. Aber weshalb seid Ihr hier?"

Sofort wurde Erestor wieder ernst, nur ein kleines Lächeln zuckte über seine Züge, als Glorfindel ihn lautstark einen Verräter schimpfte.

„Nun, Elrond schickt mich zu Euch. Wir haben heute Morgen darüber gesprochen, wie wir es mit Eurer weiteren Anwesenheit halten werden. Ich soll Euch darüber unterrichten." Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Serena schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Bevor Ihr mir die Entscheidung mitteilt, möchte ich mir doch gerne etwas anziehen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, bedeutete sie den beiden Elben, sich abzuwenden, woraufhin Glorfindel fragend die Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Ja, du auch, du hast mich schon genug angehechelt heute. Was sagt man dazu, Elben sind anscheinend auch nur Männer."

Erestor, der sich direkt umgedreht hatte, konnte ein leises Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken, und als Serena laut über die Männer schimpfend im Bad verschwand, konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und sank, sich den Bauch haltend vor Lachen, zu Boden. Glorfindel musterte ihn etwas überrascht.

„So kenne ich dich eher selten, Erestor, was ist heute passiert?"

Sich einige Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischend blickte er zu Glorfindel, der ihn über die Schulter hinweg anblickte und sich nun wieder herumdrehte. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und gestikulierte, dass sie später darüber sprechen würden.

Serena brauchte nicht lange, um sich kurz zu waschen und anzuziehen. Elronds erster Berater hatte sich gerade wieder beruhigt, als sie mit tropfnassen Haaren und mit einer dunkelgrauen, recht weit geschnittenen Hose und dazu passender, hellerer Tunika bekleidet wieder den Raum betrat.

Nach außen hin völlig ruhig setzte sie sich auf einen der Stühle, und gebot Erestor mit einer Geste, auf dem Anderen Platz zu nehmen.

Diesem blieb ihre Nervosität nicht verborgen, da Glorfindel aufgestanden war, hinter sie trat und ihr beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern legte.

Erestor räusperte sich kurz.

„Herr Elrond und ich sind übereingekommen, dass sich dein Leben verändern wird." Ein amüsiertes Lächeln zeigte sich, als er Serenas erschreckten Blick sah. „Und zwar haben wir deinen Vormittag so verplant, dass du ab sofort unsere Heiler unterrichtest, mit Ilmarens Hilfe. Um die Pferde wird sich wie früher gekümmert. Nachmittags sollst du mit den Grenzwachen trainieren. Sie unterstehen Glorfindel, und ich denke, dort wirst du gut aufgehoben sein."

Glorfindel lachte leise in sich hinein, und Serena entspannte sich sichtlich. Sie hatte das Schlimmste befürchtet, und nun wendete sich doch alles zum Guten.

„Nein, so würde ich das nicht sehen, denn jetzt habe ich die Möglichkeit, mich zu rächen", antwortete Glorfindel auf ihren unausgesprochenen Gedanken. „Ich werde dich so lange durch die Gegend scheuchen, bis du nicht mehr weißt, wo vorne und hinten ist."

Erestor lachte nur auf Serenas entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck hin, und wandte sich dann an Glorfindel:

„Sei froh, dass Elrond nicht der Meinung ist, du könntest ihr mit den Heilern behilflich sein. Wir wissen beide, wie sehr du Schreibtischarbeit hasst", grinste er schelmisch und sah Serena an. „Sollten dir die Heiler keinen Respekt zeugen, so wende dich vertrauensvoll an Glorfindel, er wird dich sicherlich unterstützen können, indem er an den Stunden teilnimmt."

Nun musste Serena lachen, als sie Glorfindels fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Doch dies wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und begann nun mit seiner Rache, auch er kannte jede kitzelige Stelle an ihr.

Erestor zog nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und beobachtete wie die Beiden einander neckten. Sie alberten aber nicht lange herum, denn Serena wurde schnell wieder ernst:

„Ich danke Euch, Erestor ó Imladris." Er nickte zustimmend. „Jetzt werde ich etwas entspannter schlafen können." Glorfindel verspannte sich bei diesen Worten. Erestor hatte den unbestimmten Eindruck, als wolle er etwas sagen und so gab er ihm zu verstehen, er würde zuhören.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich mich ausdrücken soll", kurz hielt er inne und überlegte „Serena, du hattest seit mehreren Nächten Alpträume." Wieder stockte er und Serena nickte nur leicht, sie war recht blass geworden, bei seinen Worten. „Und kann es sein, dass dich meine Nähe beruhigt?", errötend brach er ab. Erestor blickte nur fragend zwischen beiden hin und her, und Serena schien nachzudenken.

„Ja, damit könntest du Recht haben. Solange du da warst, habe ich nicht geträumt."

Glorfindel nickte erleichtert und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Erestor:

„Wie du weißt, ist neben meinen Räumen ein Zimmer unbenutzt. Ich wollte fragen, ob Serena nicht dort einziehen könnte."

„Natürlich, an sich spricht nichts dagegen. Denkst du, dass das hilft?"

„Nun ja, auf jeden Fall hätte ich es nicht mehr so weit zu ihrem Gemach. Zwischen den Räumen gibt es eine Verbindungstür."

Serena hatte die Unterhaltung skeptisch verfolgt, an sich mochte sie ihr Zimmer, aber wenn es half, war sie gerne damit einverstanden. Und dies teilte sie den Beiden mit, doch Erestor fragte sie, warum es helfe. Lange musste sie überlegen, ehe sie antwortete.

„Nun, ich kann nur vermuten. Aber durch diese seltsame Verbindung zwischen Glorfindel und mir scheint er einen gewissen Einfluss auf mich zu haben. Erst recht, wenn ich schlafe. Aber auch, wenn ich wach bin."

Mit einem knappen Nicken nahm Erestor diese Information zur Kenntnis.

„Dann ist dies ja geklärt. Fin, ich werde veranlassen, dass das Gemach gelüftet wird, und du kannst ihr ja helfen, ihre Garderobe hinüber zu bringen. Elrond erwartet mich, wir sprechen uns dann beim Abendmahl."

Ohne auf eine weitere Antwort zu warten verschwand er leise durch die Tür.

Mit einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung war Glorfindel an den Kleiderschrank getreten und blickte nun fragend zu Serena herüber.

„Sag, wir könnten auch eine der Dienstmägde bitten, die Sachen umzuhängen, aber was möchtest du?"

Nachdem sie sich von ihrer anfänglichen Überraschung erholt hatte, trat sie recht schnell neben den blonden Krieger, der gerade begann, in ihrer Unterwäsche herumzuwühlen, als sie ihm lachend auf die Finger klopfte.

„Ich denke, diesen Teil meiner Garderobe kann ich auch selbst tragen." Geschwind hatte sie alles zu einem Bündel zusammengepackt, genauso wie Glorfindel ihre Hosen und Oberteile, und sie begaben sich auf den Weg zu ihrem neuen Zimmer. Die lange Gewänder würden sie eine Dienstmagd bringen lassen

In freudiger Erwartung stand sie neben Glorfindel, der erst sein Bündel ablegte und dann die Tür öffnete. Was sie sah, ließ sie nach Luft schnappen.

Auch ihr vorheriges Zimmer war nicht klein gewesen, doch im Vergleich mit dem, in das Glorfindel sie gebracht hatte, wirkte es beengt, spartanisch und einfach. Wände und Decke ihres neuen Gemaches waren in einem hellen, unaufdringlichen Sonnengelb gestrichen und die durchsichtigen Vorhänge an den großen Bogentüren in einem etwas dunkleren Ton gehalten. Auf ihnen zeigte sich eine große in Goldgelb gestickte Sonne. Hinter den Türen konnte man einen Balkon erkennen, der vermutlich mit Glorfindels zusammengelegt war. Möbliert war das Zimmer mit einem großen Bett aus hellem Holz, welches sicherlich für vier Elben gereicht hätte. Es war mit weißen Laken bezogen, und etliche Kissen stapelten sich am Ende zur Wand hin. Dem Bett gegenüber im Raum befand sich ein großer, einladender Kamin, und davor standen zwei, mit weißem Stoff bezogene Sessel. Auch eine große, ebenfalls weiß bezogene Couch hatte ihren Platz an dem Bogentüren gefunden, zusammen mit einem kleinen Beistelltisch aus dem gleichen Holz, wie das Bett. Der große, reich verzierte Schrank war aus dem gleichen Material gefertigt.

Staunend betrachtete Serena das Zimmer und sie fühlte sich auch gleich wohl.

„Serena, dies ist mein privates Gästezimmer. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich hier genauso wohl, wie in deinem alten Raum. Ein Bad befindet sich hinter dieser Tür dort drüben." Er wies auf eine schmale unauffällige Tür, die Serena bei der ersten Betrachtung des Raumes übersehen hatte.

„Ein Bad würde mir wirklich gut tun, ich habe das Gefühl, immer noch nach den Pferden zu riechen. Aber wenigstens bin ich nicht die Einzige", meinte sie lachend und rümpfte die Nase.

„Nun, dann sollte ich wohl schnellstens ein Bad nehme. Hier, ich denke du schaffst es auch alleine, deinen Schrank einzuräumen", antwortete Glorfindel, legte das Wäschebündel auf ihr Bett und verschwand in seinem Bad.

Vor sich hin grummelnd räumte Serena geschwind alles weg, und gönnte sich auch ein kurzes Bad, um den Geruch nach Pferd, Reise und Schmutz fort zu waschen.

Kurze Zeit später betrat sie wieder ihr neues Gemach, schlüpfte wieder in die grauen Klamotten und warf einen Blick zu Glorfindel hinüber, der gerade selbst dabei war, sich anzuziehen.

„Serena, was denkst du darüber, wenn ich dich jetzt zu den Häusern der Heilung begleite, und du mit Elrohir alles Wichtige absprichst?", fragte Glorfindel sie. Serena hatte nichts dagegen Und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Häusern.


End file.
